Changed
by Jedy
Summary: 18 yrs. has passed in Arnold's universe and almost everything changed. They still have the same 'relationship' with each other although more mature, especially after Helga comes back after 16 yrs. of separation...
1. Reunion

CHANGED  
By: Jedy   
  
Hey everyone!! I really really would appreciate it if you could help me out here. You see, I'm a first-timer in this fanfiction business and I don't know if what I'm doing is too much. So could you please read my first chapter? Tell me if its too idealistic (sounds like a football head that we all know and love) or if its too long. I won't send my the other part unless I receive reviews and criticisms. Thank you so much.  
Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! is not mine.  
  
Chapter One  
Reunion  
  
A tall Asian woman was sitting in on a bench, patiently reading a book. She was elegant young woman, slender and very beautiful. Her long ebony hair was flowing freely and her outfit showed both modesty and sophistication.   
  
She was so absorbed with her book that she didn't notice a shadow in front of her made by the setting of sun. "Phi, honey?" a raspy voice called. She looked up and gave a sweet smile.   
  
"I'm really sorry I made you wait. The meeting took so long. But that's no excuse. I'm really sorry," he continued.  
  
Phi looked at the young man who is her husband. Even after all these years she has never forgotten the love she felt for him. He was much taller than she was and his curly black hair was cut in a haircut like his father. Yes, he was good-looking but it wasn't that she loved him so much. He was the very best friend anyone could ever have. He stuck by anyone even if the trials were tough and even that trait was put to a severe test when they announced they were getting married.  
  
The people were cynical after they announced it. 'Who had ever heard of a Japanese-American girl marrying an African-American boy?' they thought.   
She shook those thoughts away as she answered him. "It's okay, honey. I know it's hard running a business." She paused and smiled again. "And besides, I got this terrific book that kept me company."   
  
He gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Phi, you're the greatest." She smiled as she nodded.   
  
He gave her a brief smile as he asked, "So shall we go?" He offered her his arm.   
"Arigato, koishii."  
  
Their footsteps echoed in the nearly empty hallway as they proceeded to go the renovated gym. This building, this school held so much for both of them. This same school was where she spent most of her grade school life in. PS 118. All her happiness and sorrows. her youthful escapades. And some people say high school life was the most fun she begs to disagree.   
  
  
A brunette in a sexy and pricey evening gown was talking (and mostly flirting) with a bunch of guys as the couple walked in the gym. A brown-haired girl smiled and waved at them as they walked by. The carrot-topped man beside her raised his punch at them and in the process nearly spilling some on his suit. Phi and her husband both smiled.   
  
"Eugene never did change," she heard him mutter.   
  
"Hey, Gerald!" a husky male voiced called out.   
  
The voice came from their right. They both turned to the source and found the tallest man from among their classmates. He had a short blonde hair that was lighter than most blondes, a deep tan and a great physique. His face was the oddest shape but both of them couldn't place the name of the person but they knew they saw him before.   
  
He must have noticed their faces and chuckled. "How could you forget someone with the weirdest head shape?"  
  
Still a name couldn't be put with that face until...  
  
She felt him break away from her grasp as he said, "Oh Lord, Arnold!" Then he was gone as he began to hug the living daylights out of him.   
  
And as she watched the two catch up. Phi remembered who Arnold reminded them. It was his father. Yes, his father. Well, except for the shape of the head. Gerald showed her a picture of Arnold's parents and it stuck to her.   
  
She grinned at the two who acted as though they were never in touch after 6 years separation. Those two constantly write to each other. They were more like brothers than best friends. A feeling of envy rang through her.   
  
Helga. She really missed her best friend. After graduating grade school, Helga suddenly moved to another state because her father's beeper business failed. Just a 'goodbye' to her and she left.   
  
Sure, she was angry with her but she never could blame her. She knew how hard her family could be. Both her parents idolized her oldest sister, Olga and as for Olga, she truly did love Helga but she rarely did act upon it.   
  
"I can't believe how much you changed, man," her husband's voice stated.   
  
"So have you, Gerald," Arnold replied.  
  
"You look like your old man," they said at the same time. They looked at each other then laughed. She began to smile too. They really missed and love each other.  
  
Arnold looked at her and smiled. She smiled in reply. He went to her as he pulled Gerald. "You haven't introduced me to your beautiful wife, Gerald. I can't believe you never wrote to me that you were married. I would have come sooner."  
  
She and Gerald looked at each other and hid a conspiring smirk. Both of them stopped in front of her while she still hid the grin. "Arnold, I would like you to meet the love of my life, and wife, Phoebe Heyerdahl Johanssen"  
  
Arnold, gaping, offered his hand and she shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Arnold. Although I would assume that my appearance did not greatly alter for me to be unrecognizable."  
  
He released her hand and grinned. "Still the same as ever. So, how's Helga?"   
  
Her smile nearly faltered at the mere mention of her name. "It's still the same, Arnold. I haven't received any word from her." Her voice became emotionless.   
She then felt a reassuring hand on her hands as Arnold gave her a small smile. "Don't give up hope. She'll come back."   
  
She returned his smile although it shook a bit. He was still the same romantic Arnold.   
  
Gerald gave her a brief reassuring gaze then focused on Arnold. "Hey Arnold, what have you been doing these past few days? I haven't received any word from. Man, I didn't even know you were coming in the reunion. The last time I heard from you, you were in the Malaysian mountains."  
  
"Nope, that was weeks ago. I just came from Africa and there was no available post office anywhere near it."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "It is rather amazing how well-suited your profession is to you. If you asked me I would think that you would be suited as a lawyer or a judge. Or maybe the job that the aptitude test gave you: an ambassador to a foreign country. But an anthropologist is the most highly unlikely profession for you."  
  
Gerald gave Arnold a look that seems to say, 'Isn't she the sweetest thing?' to which she ignored.  
  
Arnold held an amused grin. He then asked, "How's our former classmates?"  
  
Gerald gave him an incredulous look, "You mean you don't know?"  
  
Arnold shrugged, "I was barely ahead of you so I didn't have time to socialize."  
  
Gerald grinned. "Man, you missed out everything."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "We were considered in the past the most likely bunch to succeed but we proved them wrong."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded and Gerald continued. "Name me a person and I'll tell you what happened to them.  
  
"Eugene."  
  
"Fiancée: Sheena. His profession: Doctor. Sheena's a dance instructor," Gerald stated.  
  
An eyebrow rose. Gerald grinned. "Fortunately his bad luck only applies when his off work."   
  
"Harold."  
  
"An architect. Went out with Patty but broke up. Married Rhonda."  
  
"Stinky."  
  
"A ladies man. Went out with girls left and right ever since high school and never had a steady. Currently dating Shelley, a coworker of his. Went back to the farm and struggled to regain their barren farm to its fertile state. Became successful and now sells his harvest."  
  
"Brainy."  
  
"He still has asthma but he doesn't wheeze as often."  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Hey, that's the best news there ever!"  
  
Arnold hung his head and groans. Gerald says, "I'm just pulling your leg, man. Lighten up."  
  
Arnold starts to chuckle then began to laugh. Pretty soon he's laughing uncontrollably. Gerald soon laughs with him. "Seriously, Brainy's a..."  
  
Phoebe looks at the duo. She notices how they really missed each other and decided to let them have some private time. She pretty much knows what happened to whom after they graduated grade school.  
  
She looked around for a table or any place where she could observe everybody. And maybe... just maybe Arnold might be right. She might come to the reunion.  
  
"Hi, Phoebe! How are you?" a high-pitched voice asked.  
  
Phoebe turned and saw a brown, shorthaired girl with the same height as she smiles at her.   
  
Phoebe smiled. "I'm okay, Sheena. Where's Eugene?"  
  
Her smile grew a bit brighter. "Oh I let him wander around. You can't be too attached to your fiancé, you know." She looked at her briefly. "Well, some people can't be too attached."   
  
Phoebe blushed.   
  
Sheena chuckled. She then looked over Phoebe's shoulder. "So, Arnold finally came huh? He became even cuter than before. And look at his body...wow! He must work out."  
  
A gasp escaped Phoebe's lips. This wasn't the Sheena she knew before.  
  
Sheena giggled. "Come now, Phoebe, don't be so naïve. Don't you think Arnold is handsome?"  
  
She looked at her then at the best friends. "He's handsome."  
  
"That's like saying a lemon is sweet. Gosh, Phoebe you haven't changed much."  
  
A blush was forming but Sheena quickly hugged Phoebe. "Don't ever change," she whispered.  
  
Phoebe shyly smiled.  
  
  
Gerald and Arnold was finished talking about everyone's recent accomplishments and were now reminiscing the past. But Gerald was beginning to notice his wife's disappearance and was occasionally searching the room as Arnold was talking.   
  
Arnold noticed it and knew why he was doing it. "Find her Gerald. I'll just be here mingling with our friends."  
  
Gerald gave him a grateful smile and left.  
  
  
"Hey, Arnold," a soft and very feminine greeted.   
  
Arnold turned and saw a young woman who had her brown hair curled and elegantly pinned at the back. She was wearing a sleek but still modest evening gown. He knows her but couldn't remember a name that goes with that face.  
  
She giggled at his expression. "You were ever so nice before, Arnold, has time made you change that you just easily forget your friends?"  
  
"Lila?!" She grinned and nodded.  
  
"I can't believe it! You've grown so beautifully this past six years."  
  
Lila laughed and launched herself to his arms. They hugged briefly and began talking animatedly.  
  
  
A blue-eyed blonde was watching them in the shadows. Her eyes held no pain or joy as she watched the couple catch up on old times. Those same eyes no longer held the admiration or love for her former love. They did noted how he had grown up so... beautifully. He became so much like his father in body and the lively spirit of both his parents.   
She just arrived a few moments ago. She didn't plan to come but she came anyway. She wanted to learn how Phoebe was doing even though it was her decision to end their friendship-if you call what they had a friendship. And she was curious what happened to the others. It all fit in perfectly when her boss gave her two weeks off when she learned of her reunion. She didn't want to go but her very own boss forced her to come. Because of a threat of termination, she grudgingly complied.   
  
She planned that she would just watch in the shadows and observe everything then leave without anyone noticing her. She would satisfy her boss and her conscience. A sweet deal.   
  
  
Stinky Peterson has just finished talking with Sid, Harold and Brainy. Well, he was talking with Sid and Harold with Brainy listening and sometimes nodding his head. Anyway, he was looking for Shell, when he noticed a feminine figure in the shadows. He was about to near her when a chirpy female voice called him.   
  
He turned around and saw a short but extremely sexy redhead approaching him. "Shelley dear, ah've just been looking for ya."  
  
  
The blonde in the shadows was about to leave when a soft voice called her. "You haven't been socializing much. Why don't you come out and I'll introduce you to the others."  
  
The blonde turned her head and saw an Asian woman as tall as herself smiling shyly at her. She didn't have any glasses anymore but Helga knew who she was. She didn't move in the shadow.  
  
Phoebe looked curiously at the woman then gently smiled. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Phoebe Johanssen." She looked at the woman in the shadows.  
  
Still the woman couldn't bear to move from the shadows. She couldn't talk to her for fear of recognition. But she knew she had to follow Phoebe. She slowly stepped out of the shadows and waited for the yelling.  
  
Silence.  
  
Surprised she looked at Phoebe and found her gently smiling at her.   
  
"I fear I don't remember you from our class. You must be the date of one of our classmates. Are you with Stinky?"  
  
The blonde nearly choked at the mention of Stinky's name. They were never together to begin with because it was just a plot to... she forced herself to stop that thought.  
  
She didn't plan to answer Phoebe but she had to... she missed Phoebe and she... The blonde looked all around her. The others were too busy talking, catching up with times. And they were in the farthest corner of the gym so no one would notice her.  
  
So she gathered up her strength and looked Phoebe in the eye. "Hiya, Phoebs!," she softly greeted.  
  
Phoebe's eyes grew very large. That name and that voice! She never allowed anyone to call her that since she wanted only one person to call her that...only...  
  
She launched herself to the blonde's arms as she cried, "Helga!"  
  
  
Helga hugged tightly the woman that was crying in her arms. She wanted to cry too but she forced herself not to. They didn't need to know everything. Especially Phoebe.   
  
"Helga, I knew you'd be back! I knew it!" Phoebe cried.   
  
Helga pulled her back and gave her a rueful grin. "You couldn't let go of me that easily, Phoebs."  
  
Phoebe entirely pulled back from Helga and examined her still with tears in her eyes. Helga became even more beautiful and taller. She grew her blonde hair long and tonight it was pinned back. Her figure was one that would make any man take a good long look at her. And her face had a soft beauty in it.  
  
"So I see you married Geraldo?" Helga suddenly said, breaking her reverie.  
  
Phoebe snapped out of it then remembered the question and blushed.   
  
Helga took this as a yes and for once, in all the time that she arrived here, smiled.  
  
Both women became silent. The years of separation finally caught up with them and neither knew what to say to the other.   
  
Helga gave a small smile as she gazed at the still shorter woman (although now it was only mere inches) and said, "If we're going to catch up we might as well sit down. 10 years of separation can't be talked about while standing up."   
  
The initial shock that went through Phoebe briefly vanished as Helga said those words. Finally she saw how...un-Helga...frail she was. Concern rose up but she quickly hid it. The Helga she knew still existed underneath that soft face and she would bring her out.  
Phoebe grinned at her, "Lead the way mon capitan."   
  
  
"Arnold, have you seen, Phoebe? It's getting late and we have to go home." Gerald asked as he went near Arnold.  
  
"I saw her after I left you but we separated when the guys talked about businesses and she wanted to talk to Rhonda."   
  
Gerald began to look worried. He stopped and began scanning the crowd. Arnold also decided to help find Phoebe. He finally found her later on the very end of he room talking to a sexy blonde on one of the tables. He found it strange that Phoebe was more animated and her friend was beginning to also loosen up. He looked at the blonde. She doesn't look like any of his former classmates but then again he was unable to distinguish his classmates. He shook his head. What a football head he was.   
  
But his curiosity was really piqued. She was a bit taller than Phoebe. Her wavy blonde hair was pinned and reached the very end of her back. A part of her face was covered with her bangs. Her face was...soft. In fact she exudes...frailty but this frailty was little by little breaking away while Phoebe was vivaciously talking to her. But he pushed it aside, letting Gerald know where his wife was.  
  
Gerald was relieved and they began to go to her.   
  
They were a few feet away from them when the ladies felt their presence. They were welcomed quite differently by the two ladies. Phoebe was wholeheartedly happy while her companion became shocked at first then became serious.  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding yourself, Phi, in the company of a gorgeous lady."   
  
Phoebe's companion instead of blushing or acknowledging was extremely shocked but quickly hid it.   
  
But Phoebe was barely able to contain her happiness. She looked briefly at her companion as if telling her something, which, by the boys' point of view, her companion reluctantly agreed. Phoebe became even more ecstatic. "Guys, please keep these to yourselves. She doesn't want to spread it around even to our classmates." Phoebe requested.   
Both boys feeling very curious readily agreed.   
  
Phoebe was finding it unable to contain her smile. "I would like to re-introduce you to Helga Geraldine Pataki."  
  
Silence. Utter complete silence.  
  
A minute has passed. Two then three.   
  
Phoebe looked uncertainly at the two males. "Uh, guys..." She waved her hands in front of them no reaction.   
  
Meanwhile Helga looked down. They had forgotten all about her. Judging by their facial expressions they never expected her to come.   
  
"So G stands for Geraldine," were the first words Arnold said, which were followed by a smack from Gerald on the arm.   
  
Helga's eyes widened. A smile was forming in her lips.  
  
Arnold held the painful area and glared at Gerald. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Phoebe just introduced us to Helga and all you could say was, 'So G stands for Geraldine?!'"  
  
Arnold slowly rubbed his sore arm. He can hit hard! "Well, I've been wondering what G stood for for a long time. Helga was going on and on about her whole name. Weren't you even curious what it meant?" Gerald just slowly shook his head.  
  
"Excuse me guys, but the girl you are talking to is here. And besides we have to be leaving. They're closing the gym," Phoebe cut in.  
  
Both guys turned their heads, blushed for a second and saw that Phoebe was right. There were about only a handful of people left and the janitors were beginning to clean up.   
The four people looked at each other it seemed time were against them. "Don't worry everyone, we could still see each other." She smiled. "Besides, Rhonda's having a kind of second reunion at her place on Friday night." The guys agreed though Helga was a bit scared.   
  
"Let's all go home," Gerald began to say. He turned to both Arnold and Helga, "Do you guys have any place to sleep? You could crash into our house, you know?"  
  
Arnold shook his head. "I still have Sunset Arms."  
  
"No thanks, Gerald. I checked in at a hotel," Helga replied.   
  
"Well, okay." They began to walk outside.   
  
"Gosh it seems that it was too soon. I mean, we haven't talked much to each other. I haven't talked to Nadine yet," Phoebe stated to no one in particular.  
  
"It proves that we are close to each other. We have a bond albeit a very...umm unique bond but a close bond nevertheless," Arnold replied.  
  
Gerald chucked. "You were always deep, man."  
  
Arnold nonchalantly shrugged. "It comes from growing up with the Sunset Arms boarders."  
  
They were now at the outside of the gym and were about to go their separate ways. Gerald and Phoebe is side by side and facing their best friends. "Well see you soon, okay?" Phoebe said.   
  
Helga nodded.   
  
"Sure," Arnold replied.   
  
Gerald looked sternly at both of them, "Now I do not want you leaving without saying goodbye to us personally, you hear? And if you're planning to leave do it after Rhonda's party."  
  
Arnold grinned and Helga nodded.   
  
Phoebe smiled at Helga. "I'll see you soon."   
  
Helga smiled in return. "Sure, Phoebs."  
  
In the meantime, Gerald and Arnold were doing their secret handshake. "Still can do it," Gerald remarked after the handshake.  
  
Arnold grinned. "We're not THAT old, Gerald." Both grinned.  
  
Soon the young couple separated from Arnold and Helga. Arnold wistfully looked at their departing backs and briefly remembered the secret, loving glances those two gave each other while they were still in school. That was when they didn't know they love each other deeply.  
  
Sure they weren't the type of couple who openly show their affections. It was subtler like a worry or a glance. But judging from tonight the most extreme signs of affection those two was being almost inseparable.   
  
"They sure belong to each other, huh Helga?"   
  
Silence.   
  
With his eyebrows scrunched up he turned around to look at Helga and found out she was gone. He looked everywhere but couldn't find her. The darkness wasn't helping any.  
He sighed. Something happened to Helga and frankly he missed the old Helga. Maybe he could find out why she changed.  



	2. Day out with friends

Hi! I'm really sorry I took this long to send out these chapters but this was the last week of classes and I needed to tie a few loose ends. But first I would really like to thank everyone who gave me their reviews. You guys would make a girl's heart bigger. Thanks! I never expected to get this good a response. I hope you guys would enjoy all of the chapters.   
  
Oh, before I go I'm not sending in the rest of the chapters until Friday or Thursday afternoon because of my finals. Because of that I'm sending 2 chapters today. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.   
  
Chapter Two  
Day out With Friends  
  
Helga walked out of the hotel and into a sunny and cheery Saturday. Her long blonde hair was neatly tied in a lose ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a pink blouse. She took another glance at the small cardboard paper in her hand then began to walk to her destination.   
  
She drove on the way here but as she now went to her current destination she decided to walk there. Anyway, she missed her old neighborhood. Although the memories that drudged up were not exactly lovable she still missed her neighborhood.  
  
She saw the Madam Blanche's shop only now it was an electronic store.   
  
~The past  
She peered in the shop. This was the solution to her problem.   
She went in and saw Madame Blanche. "You have to give me an out of love potion!"  
  
Madam Blanche was surprised at first but sensing a customer replied, "Just a minute."  
  
Helga didn't notice Madame Blanche as her whirlwind emotions spun inside of her. As usual she began to rattle on and on. She eventually took a hold of herself and began to grow uneasy. Is this what she wanted?  
  
In her mind's eye she saw him looking at Ruth or Lila. Then she compared herself to Arnold. No... she isn't worthy enough. He's too much for her. She has to go through with it.   
  
~Present  
  
Helga shook her head as if to vanish that memory. Criminey! Didn't she just vow to herself to forget about him? She decided to focus more on the scenery and began to look around her.  
  
She walked about two blocks when she noticed an old abandoned building. She gave a small gasp and stopped.   
  
~Past  
  
The rain was falling and falling and was so cold. Daddy and Mommy didn't take me to pweschool.   
  
I heard a car pass by but I didn't pay any attention to it 'cause the school was near. The rain would stop there and I wouldn't be cold anymore. Then suddenly I got really wet and sticky.   
  
I did not really mind. I got cold and wet afore. I looked up and saw others like me with their Mommies and their Daddies...   
  
I suddenly got sick and fell down only I didn't feel sleepy like afore. Maybe because they had their Mommies and Daddies while my Mommy and Daddy was with Olga.  
  
And then the rain stopped...  
  
"I like your bow."  
  
I turned around and saw a boy with the weirdest shape head and he stopped the rain with an umbwella. Was he talking to me? "Huh?"  
  
He smiled at me. "It's pink like your pants." He said while pointing at my pants.   
  
I only looked at my pants then at him. Did he want something from me? Why did he say those words? What did he mean?   
  
He smiled at me while he and his weird-looking Daddy went inside the school. Maybe I should look at that boy and ask him what he wants. I follow him inside.  
  
~Present  
  
Stop! Stop! STOP! Helga viciously shook her head not caring if other people think her weird.   
  
She wiped the tears that fell down and hurriedly walked to her destination--the Heyerdahl-Johanssen home.   
  
  
She stopped at an average looking house. It looked like all the other houses around it although it was the newest looking building in the neighborhood.   
  
"I understood Harold designed this house as a gift to Phoebe and Gerald. Originally he gave it to Gerald as a birthday gift but everybody knew that it was for both of them. They started building this just before Gerald and Phoebe graduated. I understood Rhonda helped financially."  
  
She knew to whom the voice belonged to. She shouldn't be surprised that he was here today. He came to visit his best friend but why now? Why did the Fates make it this way?   
  
He was waiting for an answer so she gave him a sidelong glance and said, "Oh." Then she went up the stairs and knocked. She felt his presence but didn't face him and just waited for the door to be answered.  
  
Phoebe answered the door. She smiled when she saw Helga. She then noticed Arnold beside her and gave Helga a knowing look. Helga ignored the look.  
  
"It's good to see you both," Phoebe greeted as she opened the door for them.   
  
Helga entered first then Arnold followed. "We met at your doorstep, Phoebs," she said with finality. She sat at one of the living room chairs and waited for the two. In the meantime she looked around at the Johanssen home.  
  
Phoebe faced Arnold and said, "Gerald would be with you in a minute. He's just tying a few loose ends at work."  
  
Arnold nodded. "Thanks, Phoebe. I know I'm kind of butting in but why aren't you at working today? I understand that neurosurgeons are needed almost 24 hours a day."  
  
Phoebe gave a secretive smile. "I have my ways, Arnold." She then gave a normal smile. "Also my best friend is here. I couldn't exactly continue working when she's here."  
  
In the past he would be a bit doubtful of the depth of the friendship between Helga and Phoebe what with Helga being err... a bit aggressive while Phoebe was always the submissive one. But now... he was starting to notice how deep they really love each other. It was kind of like him and Gerald although much more subtle.  
  
She broke his reverie, "Come Arnold. Why don't you sit with Helga while I tell Gerald you're here."   
  
He nodded. She smiled and was gone but as she passed Helga she said what she was intending to do. Helga was about to protest but bit it back.   
  
He took a seat in the sofa, perpendicular to the loveseat Helga was sitting on. Silence reigned while the two looked at everything but the other person in the room. Both were wondering what is taking Phoebe so long.  
  
He looked at Helga and gave a hidden smile. He wondered what could have made her change so much both physically and personality-wise. Did she have a husband and a loving family? Was she successful at her job?   
  
But a little doubt was telling him that that wasn't the case. He knew her ever since kindergarten and that little doubt was telling him that she changed because of something... something not good.   
  
Musing what happened to her will not answer his questions so he decided to voice it out. Finding a good way to voice it out must be thought of first because you are directing it to Helga. He swallowed a bit and began, "Hi, Helga"  
  
Disappointment. With all the questions in his head he starts out with a 'Hi, Helga'? Oh well, it's a good start anyway.   
  
She was shocked when he greeted her. She mumbled a reply.   
  
Silence again.   
  
Once again, Arnold broke the silence, "So how are things?"  
  
She looked down and rubbed her right hand to her left arm. "I'm okay, Arnold. I'm here breathing, right?"   
  
She was becoming more nervous as the time that they spent together grew longer. What was she to say to him? After all these years she's still nervous around Arnold.   
  
"I noticed," he said dryly.   
  
She was shocked. Was he just sarcastic just now? She stopped rubbing her arm and looked at him in the eyes.   
  
He was teasing her. She looked at him strangely. Did fourteen years of separation change so much in a person? He gave her worried glance. She gave a relieved sigh. It's a good thing he would never totally change.   
  
"I was just asking how are you. You know, like what's your job, how are you at your job, what have you been doing these fourteen years, areyoumarriedandhaveanykids."   
  
Even though he blurted the last part so fast she understood it. She was shocked then she reddened.   
  
He saw her expression then looked down and slowly shook his head. "I'm such a football head," he muttered to himself. It was always his flaw. Family life and romantic interests isn't exactly his cup of tea. That was why he never had a girlfriend. He was too awkward with girls.   
  
He heard a repetitive gasp. No, it wasn't gasps. It was the sound of someone stifling laughter. He looked up and saw Helga bowing her head and trying very hard not to laugh out loud.   
  
She saw him look up at her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed uncontrollably. He looked at her and laughed with her although he couldn't understand what he was laughing about but her laughter was so contagious he couldn't help himself.  
  
When her laughter turned into giggles he asked her, "What? What was so funny?" Which began another laughing fit from her.  
  
He just smiled as she laughed. After a few minutes, she forced herself to calm down. "I-I'm sorry, Arnoldo. B-but..." She continued to laugh again.   
  
"I am so happy to be a constant source of your laughter," he sarcastically said.  
  
She looked at him. "I'm sorry but you are so funny." She wiped a few tears falling in her eyes. "I haven't laughed that hard since..." She looked at him. "...fifth grade."  
  
He was surprised. Fifth grade, she must be referring to... His face turned red. Helga only grinned at him.   
  
"I was laughing at you because you were laughing with me so hard. It was like you knew why I was laughing but you didn't that's why it was so funny." She was about to laugh again but controlled herself.   
  
"Anyway, what was funny in the first place was when you muttered to yourself that you were a football head." She grinned. "In all the years I've been teasing you it was ingrained in that head of yours!"   
  
He hid a grin as he 'sarcastically' say, "Oh so I guess it was your original plan, huh Helga. Ever since kindergarten when you saw for the first time a football and compared it to my head, you planned to infuse it to me by always calling me football head."  
  
She smirked at him. "In a nutshell."  
  
He was about to say something to her when a voice broke out, "Flirting? And in my own home?"  
  
Arnold bit a small smile while Helga became red. They turned around and saw Gerald in a T-shirt and shorts grinning like a cat that ate a canary. "So shall we go?"  
  
Stunned looks. Puzzled, Gerald turned to look at Phoebe. All she said was "Oops!"   
  
  
Helga looked at Phoebe's feigned innocence then at Arnold's confused look. Her heart gave a lurch. Phoebe was setting her up with him! She wanted to leave right now but she came here to spend some time with her best friend and that's what she would do.  
  
She looked at Arnold and then at Phoebs' grinning face. It will be a bittersweet day.   
  
  
An angelfish swam by her face. It went back, stopped and stared at her. She didn't stare back just looked down wistfully.   
  
"I'm sorry, Helga," a soft voice intruded. She was referring to Helga's passive attitude when Phoebe explained to them that she and Gerald were taking Helga and Arnold out to town and visit the neighborhood. The warm atmosphere that was created before the couple arrived was never again recreated. Even when Phoebe tried to get them alone together.   
  
Helga just watched the angelfish saw in circles, probably trying to get her attention. "It's okay, Phoebs." It was her own doing after all. She just didn't want Arnold in that way.   
  
"I just thought setting you up with him will make you happy." She stopped. "You two were really getting along before we arrived and I thought..."  
  
The angelfish stopped circling and just looked at Helga. She turned around and faced Phoebe. "We are getting along Phoebe. It's just not the way you think." She stopped and gave a lopsided grin, "Now lets stop being very forlorn. I plan to spend every available time with you."   
  
She stopped and grinned. "Now is Lockjaw still alive?"  
  
Without hearing any reply, she took Phoebe's hand and proceeded to drag her to where Lockjaw's place is. The angelfish continued to look at her.   
  
  
Arnold tapped at the glass. The janitor fish didn't even flinched. He sighed and faced his best friend. "You don't know what happened to Helga?"   
  
"No. She isn't my best friend and she never writes to Phi remember?"  
  
"I do, but didn't Phoebe even mention anything to you after the reunion?"   
  
Gerald looked at Arnold. He gave a small sigh and put his hand on Arnold's shoulders. "Look man, marriage is not an excuse to know every single data about your partner. There are some things that Phoebe doesn't tell me and there are some things that I don't tell Phoebe."  
  
Arnold looked proudly at him. Marriage really suited his best friend. Only 3 years but he sounds like it's more. "Do we still have time before we meet the girls outside?"  
  
Gerald nodded. "Yup, we could still look around."   
  
Both men decided to take a look at the aquarium around them while reminiscing about the past. Sometimes they would remember funny memories like how Arnold tried to cheer Eugene when he accidentally got his pet fish killed.   
  
But at the back of Arnold's mind Helga's change was nagging at him. And it seems Gerald knew about it and said, "Look, Arnold, you shouldn't punish yourself. People change all the time. You should be happy that you two are getting along great. After all those years of taunting and teasing we are finally free!" Stressing more on the last words.   
  
Arnold smiled at his sentiments. "Okay, Gerald." And they continued visiting and talking about the past. Although, Arnold let the matter drop he still was worried. He knew something was wrong with her and Gerald didn't.   
  
He turned his head and saw an angelfish swam by on the aquarium at his right. Maybe he should talk to her about it. Seeing her change, maybe she wouldn't pound him for it.  
  



	3. Boy's and girls night out

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold!, Who wants to be a Millionaire are not mine.  
  
Chapter Three  
Boys' and Girls' Night Out   
  
Arnold plopped down his bed. It was a tiring day but what weighed more were the thoughts in his head.   
  
He wasn't able to talk to Helga like he planned. It seems that Helga was avoiding him. And even if he were able to get her alone with him she wouldn't talk much. The Helga that he laughed and teased with wasn't coming out.   
  
RING! He sighed and turned over to get closer to the phone, which was by his bed. "Hello" he muttered unenthusiastically.   
  
"Hello to you too" a sarcastic voice replied.  
  
"Hey, Gerald."  
  
"What is wrong with you man? You sound like your pet just died?"  
  
Arnold sighed. "No, I'm just tired. We pretty much went everywhere today."  
  
He heard Gerald chuckle. "But it was great, right?"  
  
"You're right." He paused. "Is everything settled?"  
  
"Yup, all our male classmates are coming. Even Curly and Brainy."  
  
"Great. So what are Phoebe's plans? I hope she isn't alone tomorrow night"  
  
"She's having a sleepover in Helga's hotel room. She was pretty excited about it."  
  
Arnold smiled. "That's good." He paused again. "Is Stinky bringing the cards?"  
  
"You bet. Well, see you tomorrow night, my man. Good night!"   
  
"Good night, Gerald. See you tomorrow!"  
  
They both hung up.  
  
Arnold faced the night sky. He didn't much like keeping secrets from Gerald but he didn't understand and also he was having doubts about this. Maybe Gerald was right. Maybe Helga changed for the best. Maybe he should just ask how she's doing.   
  
  
"Okay gentlemen, the name of the game is Old maid," Stinky said while performing Las Vegas style shuffling.   
  
"Aww, Stinky that game is for sissies! Can't we play something like poker or blackjack?" Harold exclaimed.   
  
Stinky stopped shuffling and glared at Harold. "My cards my game."  
  
Harold just exclaimed another, "Aww!"   
  
"Where have I heard all these before," Sid muttered to himself. The others either just rolled their eyes or groaned.   
  
There they were sprawled all over Arnold's room. Stinky, Harold, Sid, Eugene, Iggy, Arnold and Gerald were sitting by the table ready to play cards. Brainy just watched them play while Curly was watching T.V. with Park, Peapod kid, Iggy and Lorenzo. An occasional outburst from Curly was heard. And guessing from his shouts of, "It's fish, stupid! FISH! Pisces is fish! Don't use your lifelines!!" and "Are you insane?! It's De Maggio. Everyone knows that!" you could conclude that it was the Millionaire show.   
  
Arnold sighed.   
  
"I guess something's never change, huh Arnold. Anyway, the right answer was fishes for Pisces. The picture of Pisces shows two fishes..."   
  
Sid, who was at Gerald's right, laid a hand on his shoulder. "Gerald, you have been around Phoebe way too much. You're starting to sound like her."   
  
The others grinned while Sid continued to look at Gerald. He just raised an eyebrow. He stopped looking at Sid and looked at everyone (almost everyone) on the table. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted. It seemed like nothing changed at all."   
  
He stopped as heard Curly yell something that wouldn't suitable for polite company. He cleared his throat; "It just seems like we just matured a little instead of being 27 year olds." He stopped as he remembered something. "But one person that really changed was Helga Pataki."  
  
This caused a blanket of silence to cover the room. Arnold began to feel a bit apprehensive.   
  
"What changed in Helga, Gerald?" Stinky asked.  
  
Gerald momentarily grinned like he kept the biggest secret in the world (he kind of did) then became a bit shocked, "You don't know? She was in the reunion."  
  
"She was?" Harold asked.  
  
Silence came again.   
  
Gerald chuckled. Arnold just groaned. Harold couldn't take it anymore and stood up and stomped his way to Gerald. "You better tell, Gerald or I'm gonna..."  
  
Gerald grinned. "Have any of you seen a tall woman with her long blonde hair pinned to her sides? A lady wearing a pastel pink dress?"   
  
"I did," Stinky said. He stopped then looked bewilderedly at Gerald, "You don't mean that..."  
  
Gerald nodded.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Park asked. Curly was getting a bit scary so he decided to listen to what the guys were talking about.   
  
"Helga became the most beautiful, sexiest girl and ah know all about females," Stinky said.   
  
"Oh yes we do know you're a specialist in females. How many have you dated since graduating grade school? 1000? 2?" Sid remarked.  
  
"Uhuh," Brainy agreed. Stinky glared at the both of them.  
  
Arnold was a bit proud for Helga. Before they would tease her physical appearances but now...  
  
"...and she's got two eyebrows..." Stinky was continued ignoring Sid's comment. 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' followed.  
  
Arnold groaned. It wasn't nice to just talk about her physical appearances. What's inside is more important and Helga...   
He sighed. "Well, let's start playing now guys. How does poker sound?"  
  
"All right! Poker!" yelled Harold.   
  
They stopped talking about Helga and started playing.  
  
  
"OW!"  
  
Phoebe immediately went to Helga's side. "What happened, Helga?"  
  
"I bit my tongue."  
  
Phoebe calmed down, "Oh, then somebody must be talking about you"  
  
Helga clicked her tongue. "That somebody must be talking about me so much my tongue hurts so much."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "It must be Arnold."  
  
Helga suddenly went into defensive measures. She drew away from Phoebe and glared at her. "Will you stop setting me up with Arnold, Phoebe?! I've long ago stopped considering him romantically!" She calmed down a bit and slouched the headboard of bed. "Just drop it, Phoebe, please."  
  
Phoebe couldn't find any words to say. Hearing from her best friend that she has given up her feelings seemed totally impossible. She has come to depend on Helga's constant and undying love but now...  
  
"Is this some sort of daytime drama? What's with all the pensive atmosphere?" a condescending voice asked.   
  
Both girls turned around and saw Rhonda with a sleeping bag. And behind her they could see Nadine, Lila, Sheena and Patti all armed with sleeping bags and backpacks. All four girls waved at the two of them.  
  
Rhonda was still the most fashionable (according to herself) around wearing the latest in sleepover wear. She grew her black hair only until her shoulders. Lila cut her curly hair short like Rhonda. She was wearing the simple nightgown. Patti built became a bit more feminine (although she was broad shouldered) and she was wearing her short hair long. Nadine now lets her long blonde hair loose in and tied in loose pigtails while Sheena let her long brown hair loose. Both girls were wearing pajamas.  
  
"How did you get here?" Helga asked.   
  
All four unexpected guests gaped at Helga. "Helga G. Pataki!" Nadine exclaimed.  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"I'll say. What happened to you? Did you have a plastic surgery or something?" She stopped and bit her lip. She looked at the shocked face of Helga and, "I-I'm sorry, Helga. You see I promised Chaim I'd try to change if he would try and keep in shape and..."  
  
Nadine elbowed her. "You're babbling again," she whispered. Out loud she said, "We're glad you're back Helga. When Sid said that Phoebe was in this hotel visiting a friend of hers we thought we'd spend it with you since the guys are having a boys night out."  
  
"Yes! It would be ever so fun to have our own night! A girls' night out!" Lila put in.  
  
"We thought we would get to know you're friend and have fun together," Sheena added.  
  
"But since we already know you we should just have fun," Patti said.  
  
"To answer you're question. I happen to own this hotel. I've got tons of hotel chains around the States," Rhonda stated.   
  
She gestured to the four at her back. "We've entered to the special entrance so nobody would see us walking in our sleepwear."  
  
Helga bit her lip and looked at them. Well, part of her did miss them and having a girls' night out would be fun. Besides, she was curious as to what happened to them like how Harold ever got Rhonda to marry him...  
  
"Come in guys," was all Helga said.  
  
Phoebe grinned. "Yes, so we could start the girls' night out!"   
  
Everybody went to work in adjusting the room so they could have enough space for 7 young women.   
  
  
Iggy was getting a bit bored watching Curly yell at the contestant. Even though he was only half-watching the game and half-listening to the poker game that was still underway he was getting tired of it.   
  
He left his seat near Peapod kid or by his real name Peracles (he was really ashamed of his real name that's why he gave a different nickname but that was before although it sort of stuck to everybody to call him Peapod kid) and looked at Arnold's room.  
  
It would seem that thirteen grown men on one room would seem a tight fit they fit in snugly. Arnold's room was still like before, even his electronic remote still works when you want the spotlight lights. Even now he still can't believe Arnold was a whiz in electronics. Man, Arnold would seem even cooler than he is. Even when they were still young.   
  
He noticed that his bookshelf had more books than the last time he went here. It was then he noticed the titles. All of them seem to be descriptive nouns. Curious he stood up and went to the bookshelf and since everyone was so absorbed with what they were doing they didn't notice Iggy as he walked across the room to Arnold's bookshelf.  
  
Iggy took one of the books with a title called: Innocence. He thought it sounded like a romance novel. But Arnold reading ROMANCE novels? He shook his head. Couldn't be.  
  
He flipped through one of the pages and stopped. He read one paragraph and raised an eyebrow. It was a romance novel. But he was still doubtful. Maybe it was someone else's book.   
  
He took another one. This time it was: Determination. Like before he flipped through a random page and read. It is a romance novel.  
  
Without returning the book, Iggy turned to Arnold who was a bit somber because Brainy was winning all of the chips... "Hey, Arnold!" he began. He paused to think about what he was saying. From experience he always think things over what to say or do. "You're making your own library?"   
  
Arnold looked at him and took a brief glance at the bookcase beside him. Iggy also took a glance and noticed that most of Arnold's books were from the same author. A guy wrote these?   
  
He didn't notice that Arnold quit the card game and went to him. "Uh yes. Would you like to borrow some?"  
  
Iggy was surprised. "Borrow?"  
  
"Sure, Gerry's a very good author."  
  
"But these are romance novels, Arnold."  
  
He wasn't fazed by that comment. "I know it seems like one of those trashy romance novel but its not. Its wholesome I promise you. You just probably happen to read the romantic part."   
  
Iggy was relieved. "I guess, coming from a guy author."  
  
"Yeah, Gerry Pataki is a great author."   
  
Iggy looked at the book at Arnold's hand then at the others. "W-well, okay. Just don't tell the others about it."  
  
It was all-familiar but both guys grinned. "Sure. Why don't you start with Innocence. You'd love Lester."  
  
Iggy nodded and then noticed the name of the author. "Gerry Pataki?"  
  
"Maybe it some relative of Helga or maybe its not. I mean there might be hundreds of Patakis in America."   
  
  
"...I was so devastated when I found out that my dad went... ow! What was that for Nadine?!" Rhonda stopped filing her nails and glared at Nadine who was at her right lying beside her.  
  
There were sleeping bags that were arranged side-by-side so that it looked like one huge bed on the floor. Rhonda was filing her nails and on both side of her were Nadine and Patti. Both girls were being primped. Lila was doing Patti's hair while Phoebs was doing Nadine's. Helga was on her bed, her hair being done by Sheena.   
Nadine groaned. "Just get to the point Rhonda. We would each like to tell Helga what's been happening to our lives as well."  
  
Rhonda scoffed. "Okay, okay! Sheesh!" She began filing her nails again as she continued, "I did like Harold while we were still in fourth grade but I just tried to forget about him since he was so uncool then. But as the years go by and we were still in the same school, little by little I fell in love with him. Sure he was a bit of a pig and immature but what amazed me was he prized the simple things-you know food. And knowing me I've been so materialistic all my life."   
  
She paused as she turned around and gave a small smile to the two girls at her side-Nadine and Patti. "It isn't that I've had people around me to help me change for the better but for me it's hard to change. I've been surrounded with wealth and fame all my life but when I see Harold enjoying a Mr. Fudgie bar I was curious as to what was so...fulfilling about it. And when later on I learned that my dad and mom's business was nearly bankrupt it was Harold who helped me by giving me a snow cone."   
  
Tears began to break free from her eyes. She stopped as she wiped them away. "He was going to eat it but he gave them to me! It was the most touching gift anyone has given me." Rhonda just broke down and cried. Patti and Nadine tried to soothe her.   
  
Patti looked at Helga, "I know it sounds weird but it really means so much to Rhonda."  
  
Helga gave a small smile and nodded at Patti. "I know what you mean Rhonda. I've been through it myself also."   
  
She remembered the little boy who offered her a brief shelter in the rain and complimented her bow. The same boy who gave her his crackers because another little boy took hers. The same boy who in almost all of her life had been the nearest friend she has ever got, well except for Phoebe.   
  
  
The girls had talked all about their lives but they still weren't tired. They weren't worried about work tomorrow because as Patti explained to her while they were doing makeovers with each other, "Ever since the 5th reunion we've made it a tradition to have sleep-overs during the weekend. So every reunion we always asked for a sick day or time off on Mondays."   
  
Sheena was performing her about 17th hairstyle on Helga. "Gosh, Helga, I really like your hair. Maybe I could become your personal hairstylist."  
  
"Oh please, Sheena, Helga does not need a personal hairstylist. Her boss would likely fire her for appearing every single day in a different hairstyle. Upstaging a boss is not a good thing. I should know. I am one," Rhonda explained.   
  
"Well, maybe Helga you could call me whenever you have a date or party to attend. I have a hairstyle in mind that would be great with your long hair."  
  
Rhonda was about to say something when Lila thought it best to but in, "Speaking of dates, are you ever so sure, Helga, that you don't have any boyfriends yet."  
  
Helga shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think I would ever find a boyfriend but hey, how come I'm suddenly under interrogation here. How about you gals? How come I haven't seen any children running around?"  
  
Rhonda, Phoebe and Sheena blushed. Nadine, Lila and Patti grinned.  
  
"Childbirth would devastate my hourglass figure," Rhonda quickly answered.  
  
"Maybe in five years time," Phoebe replied.   
  
"After we get married," Sheena answered.   
With these short answers Helga decided to drop the subject.   
  
  
Arnold took a sweeping glance along his room and silently groaned. Now he knew where the stereotype of messy bachelor pads came from. His room was a disaster much more after the guys offered to help clean the room.   
  
"Much obliged Arnold, for the time and the book. I promise to return your book as soon as I finish it," Stinky said.  
  
"It's Gerry Pataki, isn't it?" Park asked.   
  
"Do you think Helga's related to the author?" Sid asked Harold.   
  
"It's not like I know him," Harold retorted.  
  
"Man, you are spending too much time with your wife. You're starting to sound just like her," Sid exclaimed.  
  
"You and Gerald are giving us married guys a bad name," Peracles said. He received two glares.   
  
They were all standing near the door and about to leave.   
Arnold sensing another tumble broke in, "Guys, guys."  
  
Curly also decided to help Arnold and diverted the conversation. "The book was really good Arnold. Since when did he start writing? The way he combined the Elizabethan style and the modern style is simply amazing."  
  
Arnold grateful for the change shrugged. "I just saw his books when I was really bored in the public library. He didn't put anything about himself at the back of his book, so I can't tell."  
  
After a few more discussions the guys left and Arnold found himself stuck again with a room that looked like a hurricane went through.  
  
  
Helga gazed at the neighborhood in her balcony. It was nearly midnight but it was only a bit cold. Besides, she was wearing a robe on top of her pajamas.   
  
She looked at the neighborhood at night. It wasn't any picturesque nature but somehow it made her unwind. Things were pretty hectic and just looking at night would make her relax. She really needed to relax, especially at this time.  
  
She heard the sliding door open then close. She then felt a presence that positioned near her. "It's a beautiful night."  
Helga was totally relaxed that she didn't thought about her words,   
"That's a pretty used up cliché."  
  
Lila giggled. "You're right."  
  
Silence.   
  
Helga still didn't turn around to look Lila, just at the scenery around her.   
  
"You know, Helga, we are really proud of you."  
  
"Explain."  
  
She felt Lila move. "You're gentle and oh so sweet. You hear and really listen to our stories. You don't put us down." She paused. "You're our friend, you know."  
  
Helga finally faced Lila, "I noticed that you didn't use the word become when you said I am your friend."  
  
Lila smiled at her. "You were always our friend, Helga. Even if you were a bully before, you are our friend."  
  
Helga looked at her and gave a small smile. Then both gazed again at the night sky.   
  
  
Phoebe and Nadine were lying perpendicular to Helga's bed, letting their nails dry. They were also watching Lila and Helga outside in the balcony, which was on the extreme left of Helga's bed.   
"It was a real surprise that Helga came back." She stopped. "It's not that I didn't want her to come back but she left so suddenly..."  
Nadine heard a sigh. "Yes I know." A pause. "But I'm really grateful she came back."   
  
In her mind Phoebe relived one scene after Helga went to the balcony. The others were all talking how they all like the Helga. Back then Phoebe held back what she knew of the young woman. She knew this was really the real Helga. This was the Helga she saw all those years ago but now she did change but it wasn't good. It was like a part of Helga died.   
  
Even during normal life Phoebe's brain worked at tremendous speeds. It was the case now as she recalled one time when Helga told her about her obsession with ice cream. She knew ice cream was a code for something else (much later on she found out it was Arnold). That was when she first exhibited a listless soul. It was also then that something died within her. Could it be because of Arnold that Helga became the woman she is today. It couldn't be the only reason but it must be one of it.   
  
She looked at the balcony and saw Helga and Lila talking and sometimes laughing. Should she ask her what is wrong with her?  
  
"You know guys, I've always wondered how you guys handled being...you know behind your best friends?" Sheena suddenly asked.  
  
Phoebe broke from her reverie and looked at Sheena, who was at the top of their heads. Nadine had to roll her eyes upward to see Sheena. "Us shadows stick together," Nadine replied. Phoebe nodded.   
  
A very frustrated groan interrupted them. "That is it! I have had it with this heavy atmosphere! Just because we're glad that Helga's reachable now doesn't mean we have to be so lovey-dovey to each other. I want my typical pillow-fight-freeze-our-underwear-gossip-about-boys-compare-fashions-gossip-about-other-things-slumber party!" Rhonda exclaimed.  
  
"Breathe, Rhonda," Sheena soothed.   
  
Rhonda faced her ready to make a comeback when somebody called her name. "Hey, Rhonda!"   
  
Rhonda turned to face Phoebe when a pillow slammed into her face. A surprise 'Oof!' was Rhonda's reply.   
  
Giggles. Then chaos began. Pillows (which were ordered by Rhonda) went flying in the air and landing on a person and sometimes furniture. Lila and Helga were so deeply involved in their conversation that when they came in they didn't notice the pillow fight. Which lead to both of them being pummeled by 5 pillows at once. The force was so great that they staggered backwards.   
  
The four ladies watched the two recover and were waiting for their reaction. The two ladies straightened up and looked at each other then at the four. Without warning the two newcomers took one pillow in each hand and started attacking their attackers.  
  
  
It was nearly 2:00 am when Arnold finished cleaning his room. He laid down his bed very exhausted. A dark blanket with shining stars greeted him as he relaxed himself. Part of him worried about the dirt his clothes are giving the bed but he was just too tired.   
He recalled everything that happened this night-last night to be exact it was already early morning. It was really fun coming home again. He'd seen many exotic things but nothing really compared to coming home. Even after...  
  
He sighed and tried to remember again what they did last night. He gave a small smile when after Iggy noticed his collection of Gerry Pataki's books. The others were interested and pressed Arnold to let them see the other books.   
  
His books weren't really a series. It was only linked through the characters that somehow met each other through the story. And it was really all-around. It had a good amount of action, comedy, drama and a dab of romance. If the guys liked the book so much what would the girls think?   
  
Phoebe would probably brush it off. She would probably like a medical book but then again Phoebe did change a lot. He recalled seeing her for the first time and then a thought struck him...  
  
"I would like to re-introduce you to Helga Geraldine Pataki"  
  
His eyes grew large. Helga GERALDINE Pataki! Gerry Pataki! Could she have written it?   
  
  
I'm sorry to Peapod kid fans if you didn't like the name. It was the first name I came up with. No offense to all Peracles' out there!  
Is it too corny? Too dramatic? Please tell me. Thanks.  



	4. A supposed relaxing day

Hello, again! Thanks so much for all your terrific compliments. I originally planned on sending this part on Thursday but since you all can't wait I decided to send it right now. Hope it's still good. Chapter 5 will be done on Thursday afternoon.   
  
Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! and Touched By An Angel is not mine. (Hmm, is it just me or do I keep including shows in my stories :))  
  
Chapter Four  
A Supposed Relaxing Day  
  
It was another busy Monday afternoon. Everybody was going off somewhere and is in a hurry. It seemed like everybody except to a young woman on the sidewalk café, who was writing on a thick notebook.   
  
The slumber party broke up about 2 o'clock in the morning and it was nearly 12 o'clock in the afternoon when everybody was awake. After that they all parted ways and made promises to do this again next time. And stressing that next time it wouldn't be so melodramatic. No goodbyes were said since they would see each other on Rhonda's party on Friday night.  
  
A motorcycle overtook a car but Helga didn't notice the frustrated beep of the car in retaliation. She was so absorbed in her writing.   
  
It wasn't a poem like she did when she was young. No, it was long and written in paragraphs. It was a story. Sometimes she would erase a word or two then gaze at the street in front of her then come back to her notebook.   
  
It was when she was continuously writing when Arnold found her. "How did the slumber party go?"  
  
She was surprised at his sudden arrival but she quickly recovered and simply replied, "We bonded."  
  
He smiled and tried to imagine what did they do to 'bond' together. "Can I sit down?"  
  
Helga shrugged and resumed writing. While Arnold sat in front of her she finished her writing and then closed the notebook. As she placed it on her bag she noticed that he was carrying something. She couldn't see what it was because it was on his lap. Shrugging mentally, she turned to face him.  
  
"We didn't get to catch-up with each other last time we got together so when I saw you here I thought today was the perfect opportunity."  
  
She wanted to leave him here now but looking at his earnest face she found she couldn't. In answer to his words, she shrugged. "Go ahead."  
  
"Well, what do you do?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a personal secretary for the CEO of Macrosystems. We handle computer stuff, mostly hardware."   
  
He nodded. "As for me, I'm an archeologist. I go to various places finding human..."  
  
She scoffed. "I know what an archeologist does, Arnoldo. You don't need to tell me." She was getting edgy. Before she always pushed him away so no one would know she liked him. Now she just wanted to be simply far from him.   
  
He was shocked at the sudden change of attitude but quickly recovered. "How about your family?"  
  
Helga calmed down a bit. "They live in California. My parents, my sister and her family live in San Diego. I live in D.C."  
  
He was about to open his mouth when Helga butted in, "Look Arnold, if we're going to be this way. It would take us a long time not to mention my vacation. I'll make it easier for the both of us and I'll summarize. If you want to tell your piece then say it after me."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good. I live in an apartment and I don't have any pets. As for the question you so shyly asked two days ago, I am not married. I have a good quiet life and I like it."  
  
She didn't mention her romantic interests and he didn't even asked her about it.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Well..."  
  
"Oh, right! Well, the reason I became an archeologist was to see the world. I was always intrigued by my grandpa's stories, even though it was stretched rather thinly, about my parents. You know the Amazon forest, the ocean floor, or deep in some exotic jungle."   
  
Helga noted that the profession he chose was like his mother but she didn't let him know that she knew. She looked at his face to see how does he still handle his loss. And what happened to his grandparents? Where they somewhere in a beach relaxing?   
  
She then noticed his deep green eyes. It wasn't intended but she found herself drowning in them like so many years ago. She suddenly felt lighter. All previous thoughts were banished.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
She blinked and saw his worried face. "Yes?"  
  
"You looked like you were in a trance. Are you okay?"  
  
She cursed to herself. Is something as simple as looking at his eyes make her resolution crumble to dust? She glared at him, "I'm fine Arnold."  
  
"I know that look," he teased, unfazed.  
  
She looked at him, a bit taken back. "W-what?"  
  
"That's the look I usually get when I'm daydreaming. You know, when we were young."  
  
Helga felt somewhat relieved. "I am not daydreaming. I...I was just inspired."   
  
As soon as the words came out she mentally kicked herself. 'Why don't you just tell him everything since you just told him your secret hobby!' she yelled at herself. She hoped he didn't catch her words.  
  
But alas! "Inspired to do what?" Curious eyes peered at her. If she had looked in his eyes again she would notice amusement.  
  
She glanced at the scenery around her and said nothing. Then she fiddled with her small bag. She heard Arnold place something on the table but still didn't look.   
  
"Uh, Helga, could you do me a favor?" His voice became a bit timid.   
  
Curious, she faced him and saw a book facing her. She recognized the features and the title. Open-mouthed she looked at Arnold's face.   
  
He was shyly smiling, "Could you sign it for me?"  
  
The book was a thick novel about the life of an outcast mage set in an alternate reality and the author was Gerry Pataki.  
  
She didn't really want to publish her books but her boss saw her manuscript and secretly published it. She was enraged when the book came out but was somehow relieved that not a word was said about the author. The publishers took a real liking to the novel and insisted she do some more. She didn't become an instant sensation like other authors. There were a few readers who would look beyond on what look like a romance novel that had a title that sounded so trashy.  
  
She was shocked but was able to utter, "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, Iggy found about these books on my shelf yesterday. I've forgotten about it until he found them. I introduced him to your first book and later on he borrowed it. Afterward, when I finished cleaning my room I remembered what Phoebe said when you came to the reunion: Helga Geraldine Pataki." He paused. "How did you start writing? Truthfully I was surprised at first that you were able to write such good stuff. I never knew you were a writer before."  
  
She took the book and unconsciously was tracing over it. "I started in poems but after I left..." she paused as if reliving a memory. "...later on I just found myself writing stories on my poems. Soon it stopped being just a poem and became a story. It was a relief really. All these things on my head just flowed freely when I write stories."  
  
She stopped and became flustered. She rattled on again! It would be pretty soon when he finds out the truth. And she didn't want him to know the truth for his sake and hers.   
  
"What were usually the topics in your poems?"  
  
Her heart stopped. "T-topics?" she squeaked. "Uh you know usual stuff...childhood anxieties, frustrations, you know." She weakly laughed.  
  
"I would like to read it sometime."  
  
Now THAT scared her much more. "You wouldn't like it." A weak laugh again.   
  
He was disappointed but smiled again. "Please sign my book. I just bought it today just so I could have an autographed copy. Who knows it might be a collector's item someday."  
  
He really liked her stories. Wait a minute! "You bought every book?"   
  
He nodded. "All fourteen of them."   
  
"And you liked it?"   
  
Another nod. "I'm your biggest fan. Last night, I've convinced the others to read it too. They really liked it." He seemed proud of her.  
  
She couldn't find the words to say so she just took out her pencil and began thinking on what to write. This wasn't the first book she autographed but the first from one of her childhood friends.   
  
"Stop putting yourself down, Helga, you wrote great stuff. Normally I wouldn't even touch one that looked like a romance novel since romance novels were..."   
  
Even though she was now writing she knew why he stopped. He must be turning into a tomato right now. She took a quick peek and found she was right. She finished writing and gave the book to him as she suggested wickedly, "Steamy?"  
  
It wasn't possible but he turned an even darker shade. "Uh yeah. Your stories have a more content on them and it isn't just plain romance. You have everything-comedy, science fiction, drama..." With each word the blush was lessening, but she still kept that teasing grin.   
  
"So, do you write one book per year?"  
  
He was changing the topic but she indulged him. "No, I'd publish two or three per year. I just started writing ten years ago."  
  
"Oh." Not a word was said as Arnold took his autographed book. He was about to read it but stopped.   
  
Helga noticed that he became a bit uneasy. Something was bothering him but she couldn't find the courage to ask.  
  
"Um, Helga. I consider you as a dear friend and I just wanted to let you know that when you need someone to talk to I'm here."  
  
She was puzzled but replied, "Thanks, Arnold. I'll remember that."  
  
"You can tell me anything, Helga. Anything."  
  
Helga was getting a bit impatient. "Thanks for the offer but what are you driving at?"  
  
"You've changed, Helga."  
  
By the tone of his voice she knew what he meant. Her jaw dropped. He knew! He KNEW! No! NO! NO! "You make it sound like a bad thing" she weakly replied.   
  
"It's not...It is!" He reached out to touch her hand that was on the table but she drew it away. "Helga, the spark that was you a long time ago is gone. Tell me what happened, Helga. Please."   
  
She arched her eyebrows and her voice grew stern. "There are other people who need your help, Arnoldo! I don't want yours!"  
  
He calmly looked at her. "They can wait."  
  
She picked up her small backpack as she stood up. She glared at him as she said; "Let me make this clear so it could get through that thick head of yours. I don't want or need your help." Without any words she walked away and left him.   
  
Arnold sadly looked at her retreating back and sighed. He would face her again but not now. He faced the table again and remembered his book. He turned the cover over and saw her dedication,  
  
To the football headed Arnold,  
You were always the best publicly unacknowledged best friend I've ever had. :)   
Love,  
Helga Geraldine Pataki  
  
  
She didn't have any real destination in mind but she let her feet take her wherever it lead to. While her feet were walking her mind kept repeating: 'He knew! He knew!' When did she goof up and let Arnold realized the truth?   
  
She glanced up and saw the city park. She decided to go there and think this through. She then went to the most isolated bench and sat down.   
  
The truth. The truth was she couldn't handle it anymore. All her life she'd been the strong one, the bully that no one could befriend. It was all because of her. She wasn't good enough for her parents, and she wasn't good enough for her classmates.   
  
Lila and Ruth flashed in her mind. She wasn't good enough for him.   
  
She unconsciously wrapped her arms around her. When her dad unceremoniously made her family leave the neighborhood and move to San Diego she tried to maintain her bully reputation but she couldn't keep it up. No one even tried to make friends with the ugly, one-eyebrow, lanky girl. Not one attempt. So she dropped it. Why bother putting up a barricade if you're even more hurt in the process?  
  
So she detached herself from her classmates. She made herself forget about everything, even the past, and just focus on her studies. She did great in all her studies but she wasn't a valedictorian material. It was probably because of her achievements that her boss offered her a job.   
  
She vowed to herself never to do anything that would hurt her even more in the process. So she stopped her bully attitude and shut herself from the world. That was why her novels were born, all her thoughts, her frustrations she wrote in her stories. Poems were not good for those kinds of outlets, stories were.  
  
Helga tried to clear her mind. She had to stop it because she was shaking. Shaking?  
  
She looked at her hands, which were indeed shaking but not uncontrollably.   
  
How could he have found out? Everyone was convinced she changed for the better but not Arnold. Why must it be Arnold who'd find out the truth?  
  
And if he knew, then Phoebe also knew but why didn't she say anything to her?  
Questions, question and more questions. She buried her face in her hands. She thought she could handle being here again...  
  
Helga felt a presence at the edge of the bench. "Buzz off, Brainy!" she called out from her hands.  
  
"Um, I'm not leaving until you feel a little bit better."  
  
His voice was still as deep as before but he didn't have the deep husky voice Arnold has. She shook her head of that thought.   
  
She felt him sit down to her right although not near her. Exasperatedly, she took a glance at him and saw that he was a little bit skinny and he still wore glasses. She couldn't help but smile because he didn't wheeze anymore. It always annoy to no ends when she hears his wheezing.  
  
She gave him a wry smile. "How do you do it? How do you always appear magically behind my back?"  
  
He smiled that mysterious smile of his and said, "It's a secret."   
  
She snorted. "Criminey, Brainy! Next thing you're going to tell me that you're an angel. Although I don't think angels are supposed to have a crush on their assignment."  
  
He chuckled. "You've been watching that show too much."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
Silence. Helga looked at her surroundings to calm her still twirling emotions.  
  
"You're afraid of Arnold."  
  
"What?!" She looked at him and saw him looking at the park but serious as ever.   
  
"It's been a long time and you're still afraid of him."  
  
Even though he couldn't see it, she glared at him. Then she buried her face in her hands again and groaned. "What is it with you guys? How do you both know all this? Is there some weird psychic link between the three of us that I should know about?"  
  
He looked at her dead serious. "I know because I love you," he simply stated.  
  
Her jaw dropped. She knew he had a crush on her before but love? And until now?   
  
She dropped her gaze at him and couldn't say another word.   
  
"And Arnold is Arnold," he added.   
  
She was still reeling in shock. He talked as calmly as if it was weather they were talking. She sighed and halfheartedly asked, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"We want you to be like what you were before."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You want me to be a selfish bully who only does harm to others?"  
  
"Like what you were before," he cryptically repeated.  
  
She grew quiet. Apparently he wasn't about to clear it now.   
  
They became that way for about a few more minutes and then she felt him stand up. Surprisingly, she was beginning to feel comfortable with his presence and was saddened by his leaving. He didn't pressure her or made any attempt to be close to her. Although she knew Brainy liked her so it wasn't any surprise when he blatantly confessed his love. And he was gentle and didn't make her feel suffocated.  
  
"I've got to go, Helga. I have to get back to work."  
  
She stood up and felt herself smile. "It was nice seeing you again, Brainy"  
  
He grinned that same grin he gave her whenever he would show up behind her. "Yes, Helga, it was. See you again soon!"  
  
He turned to leave when she said, "You know what, Brainy? You should have been a psychiatrist. You have a knack at making people feel better." She gave a wry grin. "Even if its only for a little while," she quickly amended.  
  
He approached her again and took something from his wallet. He gave it to her as he said, "In fact, I am." He gave a wave then continued walking.  
  
She read his business card and found out indeed Edward (also known as Brainy) was a psychiatrist.  
  
  
Helga opened the door to her hotel room. Then suddenly a muffled ring was heard somewhere. She took her keys out of the doorknob with one hand and fumbled to her small backpack with the other. When she found the source she flipped it open and said, "Yes?" Then she closed the door.   
  
"Hello, baby sister!" a cheerful and melodious voice chirped.   
  
She threw her bag on the bad. "Olga?" Olga very rarely call her.   
  
"Yes, listen. Michael and I are going to visit his parents and I really can't take care of Muriel since Erin and Eric are more than a handful. Could you watch her for a couple pf days?"  
  
"But Olga I'm..."  
  
"I know baby sister but I don't know anyone here and I just can't hire a sitter I just knew. I trust you, baby sister. Please."  
  
Helga sighed. "Sure, Olga," she sighed wearily.  
  
"Great! Could you also pick her up on Wednesday morning? Well, be arriving tomorrow night."  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
"Fabulous, love yah!" She hangs up without letting Helga get a word edgewise.  
  
"Sure," Helga replies to the phone.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't like her 5-month-old niece but Olga just dropped the responsibility on her so suddenly. She sighed. She might as well begin to get ready. A list of baby stuff has to be prepared, just in case.  
  
She looked through the window. And to think last night she just expected today another humdrum day.  
  
  
*In my opinion, Brainy looks like an Edward so I gave that as his real name.  
  
Like it? Did it become boring? Lacking in something? Tell me, please.  
  
  



	5. Happy memories and bitter tears

Hi, again! My deepest apologies everyone!! I promised in chap 4 that I would send the next chapter on Thursday but I went somewhere and also had an idea in the story and because of that idea I had to do some research. It just took me this night to finish it so here is chapter 5.  
  
Further note. PLEASE READ THIS!! There's a scene here that is not suitable for very young readers. No, its not sexual, its about abusive relationships. Please be gentle about the reviews on this one this is really just my first try. Thanks so much guys!!  
  
Oh, I'll try to get the next part tomorrow. Hopefully, everyday I'll sent out the next parts.  
  
Chapter 5   
Happy Memories and Bitter Tears  
  
  
Helga came back the next day in the park to continue her story. She didn't want to risk running to Arnold again so she came back to the bench where she sat yesterday but then again, it seems the Fates seem to enjoy taunting her. Sooner or later he would show up here. She gave a sigh.  
  
A slight breeze was blowing as she sat across with her feet on the bench. She folded her long legs with a slight angle so that she could support her notebook as she writes. This was a great place to write a story. No tension, stress or football headed snoops.  
  
She was about to write when her cell phone rang. An exasperated sigh and a thought, 'Why me?' was what she did as she fumbled in her bag for her phone. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you ever say 'Hello?' like any normal human being?" an older female voice asked.  
  
"Am I a normal human being?" Helga retorted.   
  
"Got me there."  
  
"So am I going back?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
The other female chuckled. "Oh no, you don't. You're staying there for two weeks and that's that. I just called to check up on you. I can't have my personal secretary having a rotten time, you know."  
  
The other person on the line was the boss of Helga, Victoria Kert. They have been working together this past 17 years and developed a close relationship over the years.   
Helga answered slowly, "Well, I am having a good time catching up with my classmates. And I found myself a bit saddened by leaving them." She hesitated. "I guess we grew closer."  
  
"Good!" A pause. "So have you seen your sweetheart yet? I am dying to know what type of man my secretary likes."  
  
Helga sighed. "I told you before I don't have any sweetheart, beau, boyfriend, love or whatever."  
  
"Oh come now, Gerry, you must have a boyfriend stashed up in your old neighborhood."  
Again Helga denied it. Ever since she left her old neighborhood she never told a soul about Arnold. Not even to her close friend.   
  
Helga tried to change subject by asking about the work that's been going on but Vickie always gave short answers, which meant that she didn't want to talk about it now. And the underlying meaning of that was she has to have the best time here and now.   
  
"I know I'm being a pain but for me what you really need is a boyfriend. You need someone who worships the ground you walk on, who gives you flowers and sweets, who takes you on romantic dates or walks in the park, someone who..."  
An exasperated sigh. "Look, Vickie, I'm okay with my status in life. I don't need having another person with me who I have to share everything with and besides, you're single too you know."  
  
"But that's beside the point, I like going out while you don't. Come on, why don't you go out with one of you're guy classmates. Just a friendly date. What harm would that do? He would give you flowers and candies..."  
  
"Sheesh! I hate to burst your little romantic fantasies but I am currently working on a story right now if you do want to read the next book I would really appreciate it if I could go back."   
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry. I'll call again soon."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And don't forget about dating!"  
  
Helga thought, 'Darn, I thought she would forget.' "Sure." They both hang up.   
  
She started her novel again.  
  
From the conversation it would seem that her boss was kind, friendly and a hopeless romantic. She was but catch her on a workday she becomes Attila the Hun. And she's not the worst; to go to Vickie you have to go through Helga, which was like going through a 50-ft wall.   
  
  
Arnold was about to close the door of the boarding house when a male voice called out to him. "Hey, Arnold!"  
  
Arnold turned around and smiled at the man who called him. "What is it, Mr. Green?"  
A gray-haired Mr. Martin Green fully emerged from the kitchen. He was still the same as 18 years ago except for a few wrinkles and a head full of gray hair. "Kakoshka called and asked if you could come to his son's birthday next Thursday. He said to make it expensive."  
  
Arnold grinned. Mr. Kakoshka never did fully changed. "I'll call him back tonight. Did he say what time he will come home from work?"   
  
Martin scratched his head. "Uh, I think 7:30."  
  
"Okay, I'll call him then. See you later, Mr. Green."   
  
"Wait, Arnold! Could you stop by the shop and pick up the beef I need for the soup?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. Green. Bye!" He went out to a fresh Tuesday morning.  
  
  
Phoebe was boarding her Lexus jeep when she saw Arnold walking across the street. "Good morning Arnold!"  
  
He turned around and smiled. "Good morning to you too, Phoebe! Off to work?"   
  
She nodded. "I still got some time. Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
Puzzled, he crossed the street to where Phoebe was. "Sure."  
  
He leaned on the side of the jeep and faced Phoebe. "What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
It was then she noticed he was carrying some kind of book. She became serious. "Have you talked to Helga yet?"  
  
"Talked about what?"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "This is why he never found out Helga's secret." She faced him and said, "Why she developed an anti-social behavior."  
  
"Oh." A pause. "You knew? How come you never told her?"  
  
"My work caught up with me and besides you don't have to work this week. So have you talked to her?"  
  
He sighed. "I did but she wouldn't listen to me. She always listens to me before now she totally shut me out and I don't like the feeling." He put his book at the crook of one arm then folded his arms together and stared at the sidewalk.  
  
She placed a hand on one of his arms. "Don't give up. She'll come around sooner or later."  
  
He unfolded his arms. "I didn't say I'd given up. I just said I didn't like the feeling."  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened then she secretly smiled. Maybe...  
  
She brightened up, "Excellent, Arnold. Tell me what's wrong with her if she tells." She looked at her watch. "I have to go. Ja' ne!"  
  
He stood up and waved. "Uh see you too, Phoebe."  
  
She waved and climbed aboard. She checked her passenger seat for her things then started the car. She waved again as she drove off.   
Arnold waved back and began to resume his walk to the city park.  
  
  
Helga was writing on the bench when she felt the familiar presence. She still continued writing as she greeted, "Are you some kind of boss, Brainy? You should be at work this time."  
  
He sat at the spot near her back. "Uh, actually you know my boss: Dr. Bliss."  
Helga stopped writing and sat upright and faced him. "Dr. Bliss?"  
  
He nodded. "She says, 'Hello', by the way."  
  
"Is she okay? Does she own a clinic or something?"  
  
"She's fine. She owns the local psychiatric clinic for all ages although she still practices child psychiatry. She missed you and she was wondering what happened. How come you didn't communicate with her all these years."   
  
"Could you do me a favor, Brainy?"  
  
"Uh, what?"  
  
Helga smiled. "Could you set me an appointment with Dr. Bliss? It's really important."  
  
Brainy smiled too and nodded.   
  
  
He went near the end of the park. He saw his landmark tree on a small hill and took a glance on his favorite bench, which was a bit further. To his surprise he saw someone, actually two someones sitting on it-Helga and Brainy.  
  
He continued to walk but stopped when he reached the tree. He hid behind it and watched the two. Because of the distance between the tree and bench he couldn't really hear what they were saying. But he did notice Helga's facial expression-she was happy.   
  
Suddenly, Helga glanced up. Arnold quickly ducked behind the tree. He hoped she didn't see him. He waited for the inevitable yelling but nothing. He took a quick glance and saw they were talking again. He breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
He came here to read a book and this was the perfect place so he isn't leaving. He'll just read on the tree branch. Arnold placed the book on the back of his pants and jumped a little and grabbed the sturdiest tree branch. He pulled himself up.  
  
Arnold leaned on the tree and settled on the branch then opened his book. He'll just ignore them, even though he could still see them.  
  
He took a quick look at the two and noted their distance to each other. He went back to his book again. Suddenly, the myths and legend of Eurasia didn't seem as interesting as it was before.  
  
'I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am NOT jealous.' He chanted in his mind. The book was beginning to be torn by his hands. He took another quick look at the pair. 'Darn it! I am jealous!"   
  
He placed his book on his chest and covered his hands. This wasn't all that he planned. He was suppose to just help her heal, become close friends, joke about good times then leave to go to the next site. He wasn't supposed to feel this way now. He could brood about her when he is on another continent, not now.  
  
Arnold took a deep breath. He could handle this. The only thing that should matter now is Helga. He opened his book and tried to force himself to focus on the book.  
He was successful. Although, it was too successful because later on he fell asleep.   
  
  
'Why do I feel so heavy? Where am I? I guess Helga must have told everyone about what happened. I feel like my world is over. Hold on! That happened 15 years ago. I'm an archeologist now and I came back to visit old friends. Right, it was probably me reliving one of my memories.'  
  
'The reason why I probably felt my world end was because I saw Helga and Brainy talking and Helga seems happy. I guess, Brainy was successful at something I failed: to make Helga happy. Even though I can't take seeing them and him making Helga smile I have to happy for her. Yes. I'll just go to Mr. Green's shop then read the book at home on the roof. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll just leave...'  
  
He realized he was on the tree branch the second he felt himself fall. 'This is going to hurt.'  
  
  
Helga was busy scribbling. She was enjoying the peace after Brainy finally left her. It wasn't that she wanted him to leave but she really needed to write now because she had an inspiration. She didn't question the source but went right through it.   
  
Suddenly she was startled first by a thud, an "Oof!" and then an "Ouch!" Irritation was the first reaction but when she saw a familiar body lying face down worry took over.  
  
She went to him and set aside her notebook on the ground. "Arnold, are you okay? Can you feel every part of your body? Can you move everything?"  
  
He was still a bit dizzy but he felt fine, other than the throbbing pain in his chest that is. He was about to turn his head to face her but Helga suddenly exclaimed.   
"Don't move your head! You might have some broken bones."  
  
She was worried and despite the pain, he loved every minute of it. He turns his head again despite Helga's protests. "Helga, I'm fine. I just fell from a tree branch. I got a little winded, that's all."   
  
He began to sit up and wordlessly Helga helped him. In the process her eyes roved throughout his body checking for anything that would be out of the ordinary. She looked at his face, picked up her notebook and pencil, and began to go back to the bench, "Let's sit down on the bench. That is where you should have been reading earlier. You never grow up do you, football head? Reading on top of the tree." She scoffed.  
  
He was confused. How did she know he was reading a book? He then noticed the book that was on his lap and is now a few feet away from him. She must have noticed the book. He glanced back at her. Nothing escapes her.   
  
"Are you coming or not?" There was irritation on her voice but also a hint of worry.  
  
"Uh, sure." He took his book and followed her on the bench and sat down, a little bit far from her.  
  
Silence.   
  
Arnold spun his book and spun it between his two fingers. "I'm really sorry about yesterday We were worried about you, that's all."  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "About what... oh yesterday. It's no big deal. You don't need to worry yourself to death, Arnoldo, I've forgotten about it."  
  
He stopped twirling the book and looked at her, quite surprised. He never knew she forgave so easily. Well there were times she did forgive the others, well eventually.   
  
Silence again.  
  
This time the phone broke the silence. "Yes?"  
  
"Helga? C-could you come o-over?" A trembling female voice asked.  
  
Helga's eyebrows knitted in worry. "Sure." She said a bit worried and confused. What could be...? Her eyes widened. It's probably him. Nothing totally frightens Lila except him. "I'll come as soon as I can." Her voice softened. "Just calm down and don't open the door to anyone except me."  
  
"O-okay. Thank you ever so much, Helga."   
  
Helga hanged up.  
  
"What's the matter, Helga? Who called?"  
  
She had forgotten he was there. "Oh, just Lila. She..."   
  
She stopped and looked at him thoroughly. It was after all Arnold's job to be the soother or adviser to everyone. Why not he be the one to go to Lila's place and comfort her. And besides he is much better friend than she ever will be.  
  
"She what, Helga? Is something wrong with her?"   
  
No, she can't do that. Lila never told Arnold in the first place and she called her. She forced herself a smile and replied to him before he did worry himself to death. "It's nothing that another female companion won't cure, Arnoldo." She paused as she grabbed her stuff. "I have to go to her now. See you soon, football head!"   
  
He was a bit confused but was able to utter, "Okay, Helga. Bye!"   
  
  
Helga looked at the middle class apartment in front of her. This was where Lila said she lived when they talked on the balcony during the slumber party. It was much better than the old dump she lived in during grade school. I guess an RN does have a good salary.   
  
As she quickly went inside and rode inside the elevator, Helga remembered that night when Lila talked about what she had been doing since Helga left. At first Helga was surprised why she didn't told her story with the other girls but later on she found out.  
  
It seems that during her high school life Lila fell in love with one the students in college. He was perfect. He was smart, popular and was great in sports and his name was Brent. He was taking Political Science. It was only near their prom that she found out he liked her too and asked her out. The days that followed they dated most of the time, when their studies would permit them, of course. Lila was assured he was the one. He was attentive to her and sweet but one downfall was his jealousy. It wasn't extreme that Lila never had a guy friend it was extreme in the sense he would nearly twist her arm or he held her to hard. She should have paid more attention to those first signs but she didn't. Lila love and forgave him.  
  
They went to the same college and continued their relationship. Lila was in bliss. She was getting good grades on her courses, had a wonderful boyfriend and she just paid her and her father's last bill with her after school job. It was after that when Brent became suddenly possessive and hurt her even more than before. His jealousy flared up and she wasn't allowed to even speak to another guy not even a teacher.   
  
She tried to talk to him about this, gently at first but he denied everything and even made her seem like she was the one at fault. She became quiet about this and just learned to forget about it some more. It was only then one night when he nearly...   
  
Helga shivered at that memory. Lila had been through so much just for the sake of love. It would make another person believe in the magic of love. It didn't even faze her a bit she didn't believe in love a long, long time ago.  
  
When it was Lila's floor already she got out. She scanned the numbers until she came to the right one. She knocked. "Lila, it's Helga."  
  
A shuffle was heard and then stopped. She must be looking through that peephole. A breath was released as the door was opened. And then Helga found herself ran over and hugged by a sobbing Lila.  
  
Gingerly, she closed her arms around the woman and led her inside the apartment. Helga closed the door and sat down in the sofa with Lila still clutching and crying to her. She couldn't find any words to say to her. Arnold was much much better in this than she does. She never really knew Lila that much. But why call her of all the people?  
  
Lila slowly pulled away from Helga, brushing her tears and sniffing. Helga took out a tissue from her small bag and gave it to her. A mumble of 'Thanks' was heard.  
  
While Lila was drying her tears Helga really looked at Lila. Her usual clean appearance was gone. Her hair was like a crow's nest and her clothes were rumpled and she was shaking.  
  
"Pull..." she began to say but changed her mind. "Calm down, Lila. He isn't here. I'm here."  
  
If she was surprised that Helga knew the reason she called her she didn't gave any indication. "I'm ever so sorry, Helga. It's just that... he called so ever so suddenly and then... I just finished putting back the pieces of my life and then this!"  
  
Helga could feel another crying fit she slowly reached out and touched one of Lila's hands. "You have to stop cowering to Brent, Lila. Your relationship with him is over. He can't hurt you now. You need to stand up to him when he comes."  
  
Tear filled eyes looked at her, "I know. It's just that all those years of loving him... he wasn't all that bad. I know he loved me but all the pain... and then when he nearly..." She cried much harder. "I can't face him now! Helga, please don't make me face him!"  
  
Helga waved her off, "You have to face him, Lila." Her stern voice softened, "Don't worry, if he so much as touch you I'll set him straight." For effect she cracked her knuckles.   
  
Lila clasped her hands tightly and became silent. Helga looked at her and became worried. Maybe that crack about setting him straight was a bit harsh. Criminey! She wasn't good at this.  
  
And then Lila looked up to her and gave a shaky smile. "This was why I called you, Helga." Her eyes became full of tears again as she hugged her, this time much more stronger. "Even during grade school I always looked up to you as a source of strength." A pause. "You know, you're ever so lucky that the one man you fell in love was gentle. Sometimes I ask myself 'Why didn't I like-him-like him?' But I just didn't. Maybe he was meant for you."  
  
No answer. Puzzled, Lila looked at Helga and saw that her face was a bit blue. She quickly released her. "I'm ever so sorry, Helga!"  
  
Helga wheezed and tried to bring as much air as she could to her lungs. "I'm...wheeze okay...wheeze."  
  
"Gosh, Helga, you sound like Brainy and Eugene combined!" Lila innocently said.  
Helga began to laugh (although it hurt much when she laughs) and Lila who had no idea at first what she said was a joke begun to laugh too.   
  
  
  
I do not hate Lila. It just happens that she was the perfect character for that part so please don't tell me why it had to be her. Oh and B.18 I did plan on making Arnold jealous of Brainy although about the baby... you'll just have to wait and see...   
  
Please send reviews and constructive criticisms!!  
  



	6. To sleep perchance to dream

## Hey! It's Jedy again and I got the next part of Changed. Whew! This was so hard to make but I hope you like how it turned out. I tried to make it like the show and I hope it bears even a slight resemblance. 

Oh, and this is a dream/memory sequence of Arnold. Only a part of it is the actual memory/dream of Arnold. I just added a few scenes to make it easier to understand and it adds up to the plot. The words that are underlined are from Shakespeare that I got from this website: http://tech-two.mit.edu/Shakespeare/taming_shrew/index.html. Oh and if you read Taming of the Shrew you would see the resemblance between the two. 

I decided to replace this part because Amara spotted the wrong casting so I changed it. Thanks, Amara! 

DISCLAIMER: I've forgotten to put the disclaimer on the last part. Eheheheh. I remembered this time! Hey Arnold is not mine! 

## Interlude

### To Sleep Perchance to Dream

**_ _**

Arnold leaned on the tree and settled on the branch then opened his book. He'll just ignore them, even though he could still see them.

He took a quick look at the two and noted their distance to each other. He went back to his book again. Suddenly, the myths and legend of Eurasia didn't seem as interesting as it was before.

'I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am NOT jealous.' He chanted in his mind. The book was beginning to be torn by his hands. He took another quick look at the pair. 'Darn it! I am jealous!"

He placed his book on his chest and covered his hands. This wasn't all that he planned. He was suppose to just help her heal, become close friends, joke about good times then leave to go to the next site. He wasn't supposed to feel this way now. He could brood about her when he is on another continent, not now.

Arnold took a deep breath. He could handle this. The only thing that should matter now is Helga. He opened his book and tried to force himself to focus on the book.

He was successful. Perhaps he was too successful because later on he fell asleep…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A fifth grade Arnold is seen carrying a tower of books along the halls of P.S. 118. It was weird but during the end of fourth grade Principal Wartz announced than to promote closeness with their peers everyone will have the same classmates and teacher until they graduate grade school. So once again, Arnold still has the most mismatched classmates and even worse: Helga G. Pataki.

It wasn't really bad to have her as a classmate until sixth grade. He could ignore her as always, and besides, something tells him there was more to Helga Pataki than meets the eye. But this year he finds himself a bit angry with her. School life has been much harder since they were nearing sixth grade and graduation. He now gets very infuriated as she pulls more pranks and insults to him.

It was after school but Helga was still walking along the halls. She just talked to Mr. Simmons about one of her poetry. It was a little strange but later in the morning before recess he was anxious and was still his little creampuff self but now when she did approach him he was kind of distracted. It took her nearly half an hour to prod what he was going to say to her. He just wanted her to submit her poem in some contest but to do that she had to write her name. Even though here was a chance of showing her **beloved** sister off, she refused. 

She scoffed, 'He was so out of it, he smiled and just nodded. No usual pleading.' She was worried but pushed it away. 'I don't care what problems that creampuff has. It's not my life!'

She was about to go straight when she saw the familiar back of her love carrying a stack of books. 'Oh my studious little love angel. How you carry those heavy books with your strong arms.' 

She ducked behind the corner and leaned on that wall as she continued. 'And how I long to have those same strong arms around me as you whisper your undying love to my ears.'

Her heart fluttered. Every time she goes into one of her worship-the-love-god-Arnold moods her brain always tells her to confess her love for him but today as usual her heart told the same answer: no. And so like always she gave a wicked grin as she stealthily approached him. 

She walked beside him and glanced at his stack of books. "Oh what's this book? Is that the…" She reads the title on bind, "…'Life story of William Shakespeare'. Great! Could I borrow it, football head? Thanks!"Without waiting for an answer, she took the book, which was conveniently placed near the bottom of the stack and pulled it out. 

Arnold seeing this, "No, Helga! Don't!"

But too late. The stack that Arnold held began to wobble when Helga removed the book. Then it crashed on top of Arnold. Helga neatly sidestepped the falling books and began to laugh. 

Mr. Simmons was on the way walking to the faculty parking lot. He was also worrying about the play that Principal Wartz wanted to be done. Since last year his class gave the most touching play in the whole school he was asked again to do another play for this year. The problem was that he didn't know what play to put on. There were so many plays but he have to choose that was perfect for his class. But what play…?

He unconsciously turned a corner to where Helga and Arnold where.

"What were you thinking, Helga? I was carrying a stack of books. You could have just waited for me to put them down and give the book to you!" Arnold yelled.

Mr. Simmons was surprised. Arnold never blew up on anybody before. 

Helga too, was surprised but she quickly hid it. "Oops!" was all she said. 

This seemed to infuriate Arnold a bit more. "'Oops' you say. OOPS!" he responded. 

Helga smiled an innocent smile. "Look, Arnold, you should cool down. You're too high strung. You're not the only one who has to work their butts off, every fifth grader does, okay? Just calm down."

Arnold looked at her oddly then gave a shaky smile. "Thanks, Helga. I guess I needed that. In some twisted way, I needed that." He looked at the forgotten litter of books. "Uh, could you help me with these?"

Helga folded her arms and grinned, "I wasn't the one holding the books."

Arnold was about to give a reply when Mr. Simmons exclaimed suddenly, "Taming of the Shrew! It's perfect!" 

Helga and Arnold were shocked because they didn't notice he was there. Arnold forgot about the argument and worriedly looked at Mr. Simmons. "Perfect for what, Mr. Simmons?"

Mr. Simmons smiled. "Principal Wartz has asked our class to do another play this year and I got the perfect choice: The Taming of the Shrew."

"Isn't that another one of Shakespeare's plays?" Arnold asked. 

"Why yes, Arnold. And you and Helga would be perfect for the role of Katherine and Petruchio. The shrew and the man who tamed her."

Helga secretly smiled. 'Beloved, how the Fates seem to make us grow closer. Once again we are cast as lovers in a play. Oh how my heart seems to beat erratically at the thought of kissing your sweet lips again. And this time I don't have to push anybody around to be your leading lady.'

She was jolted out of her thoughts when Arnold said, "But, Mr. Simmons, can't there be another person who'd be perfect for the part. Gerald? Stinky? Sid?"

Mr. Simmons shook his head. "No, you and Helga are perfect for the parts. You two got the leading parts down in a pat. Please, Arnold, say yes."

Once again, Mr. Simmons bended down on his knees and pleaded. "Please, Arnold."

Arnold gave a weary sigh. "What about Helga? She hasn't agreed yet."

Mr. Simmons smiled, stood up and looked at Helga. "Would you like to have the leading role, Helga?"

Helga frowned then looked at Arnold. "It isn't going to be a picnic, but what the hey! I need to relieve the pressure somewhere and a play is good enough for that." She mockingly grinned at Arnold. "Can't take the heat, Arnoldo? I guess, Romeo is all that you can do right."

For unknown reasons, that riled Arnold. "I could do it, Helga. Anything you could do I could do better."

"What a cliché!" Helga scoffed.

Another argument was about to erupt so Mr. Simmons decided to leave. "Thank you so much both of you. Tomorrow, I'll tell the whole class about the play then we'll start auditions for the other casts. See you tomorrow!" 

He might as well have talked to a brick wall because neither Helga nor Arnold noticed his departure for they were already arguing. 

Helga was on cloud nine as she walked to her home. After all another chance at kissing her beloved would make any girl walk on clouds. And then she began another one of her daydreams…

_Arnold in renaissance Italian clothes was slowly walking in front of Helga, wearing the female counterpart. "My dear sweet Kate, how I long to have you in my arms and to kiss your sweet lips." _

_"Petruchio, my love, I also feel the same way but what of our family…"_

That stopped Helga's daydream as realization hit her. She doesn't know the story of The Taming of the Shrew! What would she do? Hold on, there was one way to get an easy summary of Shakespeare's play: Phoebe Heyerdahl. 

"Phoebe, I need the summary of The Taming of the Shrew and I need it layman's terms!" Helga blurted out as Phoebe opened the door. 

She became confused but since she was used to Helga's behavior complied. She opened the door and let Helga in as she began the summary of the play as they go up Phoebe's room. 

"Basically, it's the story of a father with two daughters named Bianca and Katherine. The father, Baptista Minola, favors his youngest, Bianca, for she is the most pleasing to the eye. Because of this favoritism Katherine becomes a shrew. She hits others when she is displeased, becomes basically mean. Although there were some literature analysts that say that…"

Helga opened the door and went in, "Phoebs, summary only."

"Oh, right! Sorry." She began again. "Bianca had two suitors who continuously pursued her but Baptista denied their wooing since he wanted Katherine to be married first. It so happens that one of the suitors, Hortensio, had a friend, Petruchio who was visiting town and also looking for a wife. Hortensio joked to his friend that he knew somebody available but she was a shrew. Petruchio then decided to marry that so-called shrew even through Hortensio's description."

Inside the room, Helga lies down on Phoebe's bed and Phoebe followed suit. "Meanwhile, another man, Lucentio, sees Bianca and falls in love at first sight. He was there when Baptista explained that his daughters need a tutor and Lucentio sees this as an opportunity to secretly court Bianca. Petruchio later on declares his intention to marry his 'shrewish' elder daughter despite of her protests because he secretly had a plan to 'tame' her. He became like her to the extreme, abusive to his servants, but not to her, when he is displeased, being so outlandish and rude. And true to this plan she became docile."

"Lucentio's plan was also working. Little by little Bianca was falling in love with him. When he was sure of this he asked her to elope, which she wholeheartedly agreed."

Phoebe looked at Helga. "There is a lot more to the story, Helga but it would enhance your understanding better if you read the book."

Helga waved her off. "Have you seen how Shakespeare writes? Wait a minute, I am speaking to you, of course you know. What I really mean is I can't make heads or tails of it. Asking the summary from you is so much easier."

"Well, do try the book, Helga, figuring out what he really meant is half the fun."

Helga eyed her. "You REALLY should get out more." Phoebe only smiled.

It was another normal morning at P.S. 118. The class was noisy. Curly was making up another story about their new class pet hamster, which once again, some of the class believed. Helga, now seated at the other end of the class, was still shooting spitballs at Arnold (who was at the other end), occasionally at Gerald and sometimes at some poor random, unknowing victim. 

The bell was about to ring when Mr. Simmons came in broadly smiling. Few noticed his arrival and continued to do whatever it was they were doing. It was only when the bell rang that they faced front and looked at Mr. Simmons. 

"Good morning, class! How is my…" He does his usual 'special' gestures. "…special class doing?" A mixed of 'okay's', 'fine', 'bored' and an outburst of 'get on with it!' was heard.

He ignored that comment and announced that they were doing another play. A massive groan was heard. Only an enthusiastic, "Great!" was heard from Eugene.

"Now, now class. This would be a great opportunity to show your unique and 'special' talents. And besides, Principal Wartz was so proud of our play last year that he decided for us to do another one. Doesn't that show how 'special' we are?" The groans lessened.

He smiled. "Great! We will do our own interpretation of another play of Shakespeare called, 'The Taming of the Shrew'. I've already selected our Petruchio and Katherine, one of the leading couples. Since they did a wonderful job last year and they have the ability to be Petruchio and Katherine, I've selected Helga and Arnold."

Teasing and taunting ensued. 

"Hey, Arnold! You are so unlucky, you have to kiss Helga again!" Harold taunted. 

"Yeah, Arnold! That really bites! You must be born under some unlucky star," Stinky added. 

Arnold was bombarded with teasing and sympathy that he buried his head in his hands. Meanwhile, Helga was yelling, "Put a sock in it, Harold!"

"Class, class, calm down. Auditions starts today on the auditorium after school. I'm going to need everyone to participate. Now, here's the story of the play. Could you turn of the lights, Sid? Thanks!"

The lights dimmed while the attention of the class was focused on the slides. All except for one girl daydreaming about her Petruchio. 

"Am I a lord? And have I such a lady…" Gerald read from the book while acting. 

Arnold watched his best friend try out for the part of Sly, a drunken tinker. Auditions have been going on for about an hour and a half and nearly everyone tried out. He looked at Mr. Simmons who seemed to be ready to call it quits. 

Mr. Simmons was writing something in his paper then tiredly said, "Okay, let's have a 15 min. break." He stood up and was about to leave when he noticed Arnold and Helga among the seats of the audience. 

He smiled and went near Arnold. "It's a good thing you two are here. I just got your scripts. It's on my desk, let me just get it." He then left them.

Arnold turned around to look for Helga. There she was, only a few rows behind him with her feet propped up on top of the chair in front of her. She noticed him looking at her and scowled. "What are you looking at, bucko!?"

He ignored her and faced the front again, waiting for Mr. Simmons. He heard footsteps from behind him coming closer then stop. He felt someone near him but ignored it because he knew who it was. 

Arnold then noticed Mr. Simmons coming to them, smiling. "Thanks, Helga, for coming closer." He handed them each thick stacks of paper. "Here are your scripts. Please do your best. I would like you to put all your uh…energy from your disagreements into the character you're portraying."

Arnold and Helga took their scripts and began to scan it. Mr. Simmons watched them read their lines, very excited for his new play. 

To his surprise Helga said, "Football head, here's yours." Arnold wordlessly exchanged with Helga.

"Wait a minute! Those are your parts."

"Mr. Simmons, you got our scripts wrong. I got Katherine while Helga got Petruchio."

"Yes, those are your parts."

Both turned and looked at their teacher as if he were nuts. "B-but I got… and Arnold has…"

Mr. Simmons looked at both of them a bit confused. "Didn't I tell you what part you got?"

"Doi! No, Mr. Simmons. How are we supposed to act something we're not? I'm a girl, for Pete's sake, not a boy! I can't be Petruchio!!" Helga exclaimed. 

Because of this every single one in the auditorium was listening to the conversation. Helga went raving on and on at poor Mr. Simmons while Arnold was still in shock. 

"But Helga you're both perfect for the part. I need Petruchio to be a madcap and calculating person. Katherine has a fire in her but is really a sweet girl. Like I said before both of you are perfect for those parts."

A young female voice added, "You know, during Shakespeare's time all actors were male. So when a play requires a female character a male plays it."

"Thanks, Phoebe." Mr. Simmons said. He turned to the pair and looked at them. 

Arnold released a reluctant sigh and says, "It's okay with me."

Helga looks at him in admiration then quickly removes it. She fakes reluctance, "Well, since you put it that way, sure."

Mr. Simmons becomes so overjoyed that he grabs the pair and hugs them. "You have made me so happy. Just you wait, you'll like the characters you portray."

Helga gently pushed him off. "Jeez! A simple thank you would suffice."

Mr. Simmons released both of them and looked a bit sheepish. "Oh, sorry." He smiles again and says, "Please practice while I look for the other casts. Maybe tomorrow we would start rehearsal." 

He looks at his watch. "Oh dear, I want the next person auditioning on the stage!" He gave one smile at the two then left to watch another audition. 

"Boy Arnold! You really do have the worst luck in the world. Playing a girl and have to be kissed by Helga G. Pataki," Sid said, who was near them. 

Helga grabbed Sid's collar and bared a fist at his face. "I dare you to say that again!"

Sid gulped and contradicted what he said and Helga released him. Nobody said anything but everyone thought that Helga does fit the part about playing a man. 

Arnold and Gerald were on their way to Arnold's house. Both had a melancholy air around them. "I wonder how I ever got roped in these kind of situations. Playing Romeo against a Juliet that was Helga I can handle but playing a Katherine against a Helga as Petruchio is much harder."

Gerald laid a comforting hand to his shoulders. "Try nearly impossible. Anyway, I don't know man but somehow you always do get into weird situations. Maybe there is some omniscient force that has a weird sense of humor that picked you out of billions of people to play a joke. Actually, considering your life, to play jokes."

Arnold groaned, not at all comforted by Gerald's words. Suddenly, an arm was around Arnold's shoulders and a forced deep voice uttered, "Hey, sweetheart. Are you free tonight?"

Both turned around to face Helga with Phoebe at her side. Phoebe and Gerald shared a smile. Helga removed her arm and grinned at Arnold. "It's hilarious that football head got to be a girl!" 

Arnold glared at her. "Well, I'm not at all surprised that you got to be a Petruchio." Helga just grins at him. 

Gerald was shocked but Phoebe responded, "It's because of this that you two got the role of Petruchio and Katherine." Helga still grins.

Arnold sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. It's just stress, I guess." He faced Helga. "I'm sorry about the way I acted, Helga."

Helga scoffed. "Like I worry myself to death like you do. No big deal, Arnoldo." She grabbed one of Phoebe's hands. "So long tall-hair boy!" She winked at Arnold. "See you later toots!" And they left.

Arnold turned red although Gerald wasn't sure if it was for embarrassment or anger. He looked at Arnold then the corner where Helga and Phoebe disappeared to and shrugged. 

The auditions were done and Mr. Simmons posted the parts that the others will play. There were a variety of reactions as the results and a brief description were read. 

**Christopher Sly:** Harold Berman (What's a tinker?)

**The Lord:** Ignatius (Iggy)(Why did they have to post my real name? My reputation is ruined!)

**Baptista Minola:** Stinky Peterson (Dang! Why do I always have to be a father of some kind?)

**Katherine:** Arnold (Hey, Arnold what is your last name? I've never heard it before on account of I never heard anyone mention it. Sighs I just don't know, Stinky.)

**Bianca:** Phoebe Heyerdahl (This is quite unexpected.)

**Petruchio:** Helga Pataki (looks at her character's name then Arnold's. Then secretly sighs dreamily)

**Hortensio:** Sid (No, Stinky. I am not telling you my last name either.)

**Widow:** Lila (I am ever so surprised. No, Sid this doesn't mean I like you like you)

**Gremio:** Pericles (Peapod kid) (Ha! Ha! You get to be an old guy, Peapod! Peapod rolls his eyes)

**Lucentio:** Gerald Johanssen (I am the man! Sneaks a glance at Phoebe)

**Tranio:** Eugene Horowitz (Wow! I got the part I wanted. I'm so excited! does his dance routine but somehow trips over a piece of crumpled paper Ow! Groans I'm okay!)

**Biondello:** Rhonda Lloyd (This is so unfair! I have to be a guy. An insignificant guy too! I have to speak to Mr. Simmons about this!)

**Grumio:** Edward (Brainy) (wheeze)

**Vincentio:** Thaddeus Gamelthorpe (This is an outrage! Gerald doesn't look anything like me! Maybe he got it from his mother.)

**Pedant:** Park (Ha Ha! You're just some nameless character! Do you know what character means, Harold? Aww! You're confusing me, Helga!)

The practice began and continued. Like in their earlier play Arnold practiced with the help of Mr. Hyunh (also a little help from Mr. Kakoshka) while Helga practiced with Phoebe. 

On one rehearsal we find Helga sitting on a bench and teasingly smiles at Arnold who seems to be fuming.

Arnold says, "Moved! in good time: let him that moved you hither Remove you hence: I knew you at the first You were a moveable."

Helga, still teasing but hides it, replies, "Why, what's a moveable?"

Arnold curtly responds, "A join'd-stool."

Helga pats her lap as she smugly says, "Thou hast hit it: come, sit on me."

He becomes more infuriated and counters, "Asses are made to bear, and so are you."

She wasn't fazed but replies, "Women are made to bear, and so are you."

Watching the two act, everybody was awestruck. Sheena, Park and Peapod kid were backstage watching Helga and Arnold play their scene. "You know what I think? I think those two are enjoying all this," Peapod kid whispered.

Park doesn't even look at him but just nods. "Maybe Mr. Simmons is right. Maybe Helga and Arnold are perfect as Petruchio and Kate."

"Just don't let Helga hear you say that or we're going to two beat up Pedant and Gremio," Sheena whispered to them.

And another rehearsal: This time Helga, Sid and Arnold are sitting on a table. Helga is at the end of the table while Arnold is at her right and Sid is on her left. She leans over as she says to Sid, "Eat it up all, Hortensio, if thou lovest me. Much good do it unto thy gentle heart!" 

She then faced Arnold. "Kate, eat apace: and now, my honey love…" Snickering was heard. Arnold's hands, which were holding a spoon and fork, whitened as he tightly gripped both.

Helga noticed this but continued, "Will we return unto thy father's house And revel it as bravely as the best, With silken coats and caps and golden rings, With ruffs and cuffs and fardingales and things; With scarfs and fans and double change of bravery,  
With amber bracelets, beads and all this knavery. What, hast thou dined? The tailor stays thy leisure, To deck thy body with his ruffling treasure." Now laughter was heard as Helga finished saying those lines. 

"Ha! Ha! Arnold's going to wear a dress! Arnold's going to wear a dress!" Harold chanted. 

Stinky continued laughing, "And when Helga called Arnold 'my honey love'. It was just so dang hilarious!"

"I still can't believe Arnold's playing girly-girl," Harold continued.

Helga noticed that with each word those two uttered his knuckles turned even whiter by his death grip. He was also closing his eyes and breathing very deeply but the teasing duo did not stop. They even acted to what they think was girlish. Pretty soon their other classmates joined in the laughter, except for Gerald, Phoebe and Lila. 

She worriedly looked at him then at Mr. Simmons who was trying to control the class. He'd never been this way before and she knew what would be the inevitable outcome. She prayed that he would be able to control his temper before he…

"I'VE HAD IT!" Too late.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to look at Arnold who stood up so suddenly that he knocked the chair off. Some jaws fell off while others looked at him in disbelief. 

He walked of the stage without looking at anybody, even Gerald. "I don't want to be Katherine anymore, Mr. Simmons. I quit," His voice was so calm it gave everybody the chills.

After Arnold left the room turned cold. Mr. Simmons even glared at the class and gave a very stern lecture. He then told everyone that the rehearsal was done for the day but he didn't go to Arnold, deciding that he needed to cool off. Gerald had other ideas and tried to find him. Lila and Phoebe were sitting on one of the seats, very worried. 

Helga still sat on the chair she was sitting before. She berated herself, saying she knew he would explode but she didn't do anything about it. Enemies or not she should have stopped those two. Now her beloved is furious with everyone. 

And since it was her fault maybe she should make this easier for everyone and quit too. No, everyone worked hard to make this play possible. Maybe she should just suggest to Mr. Simmons to let Arnold and her change roles the way it was meant to be.

She stood up. Yes, the only way to atone for the hurt her beloved had felt was to change roles. 

Phoebe noticed Helga's actions and asked, "Where are you going, Helga?"

"I have to ask Mr. Simmons to change our roles. If Arnold still wants to be in the play, that is."

Lila gave her a small smile. "Good luck, Helga." Helga looked at her, confused. 

"When you do find Arnold," she explained.

Helga scoffs. "Like I'm going to be the one who'll comfort him. It's going to be Geraldo's job."

Lila doesn't say anything. Helga then leaves to go to Mr. Simmons.

She knocked on Mr. Simmons' office. A muffled, "Come in" was heard.

Helga opened the door and saw Mr. Simmons bent over his desk. There were papers strewn all about but it didn't look like he was reading any of it. 

He looked at her and gave a shaky smile. "Have you spoken to Arnold yet?"

As if a defense mechanism, Helga scoffed. "Like I'm going to football head and make him feel better. That's his usual job not mine."

He smiled as if he knew a secret. "Who will be the one to comfort Arnold when he needs it? Like now."

"He has Geraldo."

"Sometimes a person needs more than one friend to help him through."

"Are you saying _I_ comfort him? Do you know what's our relationship, Mr. Simmons? I am the bully. The one who throws spitballs at him and taunts him. The one who makes sure he has a bad day. I can't be his friend."

"Oh but you are, Helga. I know you may hide it but I saw what you did for Arnold when I saw you two have your disagreement on the hallway. And I also noticed you teased him much more this year than last year. You knew he was strained and you provided an outlet for his frustrations. What better way to do this very subtle than teasing him."

Helga looked at her teacher in silent wonder. She always thought he was just a pushover. He must really love their class so much to know who they really were.

"Oh Helga, now you know how 'special' you are!" He said with his usual gestures. 

Helga silently groans. There goes her newfound respect for him. She hid a grin. Well not all of it was gone. 

Helga panted as she leaned by the closed door to the school roof. She searched for him all over school and no sign of him. Criminey! Where can that football head be? 

Well, this was the last place she hasn't looked. If he's not here she'll go home to a warm bed but if he's here she'll go over to him and wring his little neck for making her search all over school. She opened the door and stepped out.

The breeze was a welcome feeling to her tired body. She closed her eyes and let the breeze cool her. But the breeze didn't just carry air it carried sounds too like a voice. 

She went to the source and hid behind the chimney. He was just a few feet away from the chimney and he was… singing?

Yes, he was singing. Even though his voice was low and soft, she could still hear his voice. It was a song about someone having a bad day but handling it in a positive way. 

"Hey, Arnold! I've been looking all over for you."

Helga ducked on the other side not seen by both Arnold and the newcomer. She didn't dare to peek unless she wanted to be seen so she just listened to their words. 

"Hey, Gerald. I've just been here letting myself cool down."

"I'm sorry, man. It was pretty mean of those two to tease you."

"Don't worry, Gerald. I've forgiven them already. It's just that I let myself get angry. I normally don't but today I let them get to me."

"We all have our limits. Let me tell you man that if I was the one picked out as Katherine…"

"And Phoebe as Petruchio, no doubt."

"You're changing the subject. Anyway, I too would get angry with those two so don't blame yourself. You're not perfect, Arnold."

Silence. 

"You're right, Gerald. I guess we should come back to rehearsal now, huh?"

"Nah. Mr. Simmons called the rest of rehearsal off." A pause. "Do you want to do something?"

"No, I think staying here is much better."

"I hear you man."

Helga smiled. Her beloved is back to normal. She silently left to go home.

Helga scrutinized her costume. It was amazing how Rhonda and Lila made her look masculine in this costume. A short black wig hid her blonde hair and she wore Italian gentleman attire. A wicked grin formed in her lips as she thought of Arnold's costume. 

Since she was finished already she decided she would wait for Arnold. She hadn't heard him leave his dressing room, which was next to hers, so she went out and leaned on the wall outside both of their dressing rooms. 

She hears a few shuffles and grunts. A few minutes later a harried looking Arnold in a dress and long black wig came out. And as soon as Helga saw him she burst out laughing.

His wig was lopsided and his dress wasn't on right but what really made Helga laugh was because of the padding in his chest. The padding was positioned near his waist. 

Arnold furiously glared at her but a tinge of red was seen on his face. He folded his arms. When Helga saw his new position she burst into more laughter. 

"Laugh it up. Just laugh it up."

She was laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes. She caught his reaction and words. She also noticed he was…pouting? She laughed again. 

This continued on for a few minutes until Helga couldn't breathe properly anymore. She wiped her eyes for the stray tears and approached him. Arnold began to back off. 

This slightly hurt her but she continued. "Let me help you, football head. You need a feminine touch."

"Like you have one," he retorted.

Helga grinned at him, "Ouch." 

She adjusted his dress because it was a bit sideways. She then noticed the back of the dress wasn't zipped up. He was wearing a light, sleeveless shirt but she was blushing nevertheless. Good thing she was at his back. "Were you looking for someone to help you with the costume?" she quietly asked. 

"Uh yes," he replied, a bit confused at the change of attitude. 

She was a bit uncertain (not to mention blushing furiously) when she took the straps of the padding and moves it up to the correct position. "Do you have any safety pins?"

His hand twisted a bit to hand her a safety pin. "I was about to make Gerald pin that."

"Oh." She made a knot for the straps. "Is it too tight?"

"No."

She took the safety pin and fastened the straps to his sleeveless shirt. She then closed the back of the dress. She then focused her attention on his wig and adjusted it a bit. 

She hoped her blush was gone as she faced him to look at her work. She couldn't find herself to look at his eyes. She put her thumb out as she was looking at him, like an artist would. "A masterpiece!" she joked.

"Helga?"

Even though it was against her judgment she looked at his face. "What?"

He sighed. She was back to normal. He smiled at her as he said, "Thanks!"

She scoffed at him. "It wasn't that hard, Arnoldo. Tall-hair boy wouldn't do it right and we can't wait all day for the dress rehearsal. I do have a life outside of school."

He smiled at her, nevertheless. "Sure, Helga."

Rehearsals went by and now it was their play date. The play was going fine except for poor Rhonda. She did complained to Mr. Simmons and as a solution she nearly got all the extras. Now she was running back and forth changing costumes. 

Onstage were Curly, Stinky, Gerald, Phoebe, Peapod kid, Arnold and Helga.

Gerald was explaining, "Love wrought these miracles. Bianca's love Made me exchange my state with Tranio, While he did bear my countenance in the town; And happily I have arrived at the last Unto the wished haven of my bliss. What Tranio did, myself enforced him to; Then pardon him, sweet father, for my sake."

Even though Gerald explained the situation, Curly was mad. "I'll slit the villain's nose, that would have sent me to the gaol."

Stinky asked Gerald, "But do you hear, sir? have you married my daughter  
without asking my good will?"

****Curly calmed down and tried to soothe Stinky, "Fear not, Baptista; we will content you, go to: but I will in, to be revenged for this villainy." As he was saying this, he led Stinky off the stage.

As they were leaving Stinky replied, "And I, to sound the depth of this knavery."

Phoebe is worried at their words so Gerald put his arms around her and said, "Look not pale, Bianca; thy father will not frown." He then led her off the stage.

Peapod Kid looks at all the happened and exclaims, "My cake is dough; but I'll in among the rest, Out of hope of all, but my share of the feast." He then also exits.

Arnold, like Phoebe, is worried about all that happened. He faced Helga and says, "Husband, let's follow, to see the end of this ado."

****Helga's heart was beating faster but she looked at her love's eyes and uttered the words she had been dying for him to say to her, "First kiss me, Kate, and we will."

Arnold looked at her eyes and somehow found comfort in them. He brushed the feeling off and acted embarrassed. He looked around him and said, "What, in the midst of the street?"

Helga took one of his hands and squeezed gently, as if to give comfort. She teased him, "What, art thou ashamed of me?"

Arnold shook his head, "No, sir, God forbid; but ashamed to kiss."

Helga then took the same hand she was still holding and began to led her off the stage (the same exit the others used). "Why, then let's home again. Come, sirrah, let's away."

Arnold stopped walking which made Helga stop also. He became shy and timid. "Nay, I will give thee a kiss: now pray thee, love, stay."

They both look at each other. A heartbeat. Then two heartbeats. Helga stooped while Arnold stood a little bit on his toes. Their lips met in the simplest of kisses. Unconsciously, they both wrapped their arms around each other. They didn't kiss long but when they did stop their arms never let go. 

Helga was giddy but she managed to tease Arnold, "Is not this well? Come, my sweet Kate: Better once than never, for never too late."

The play continued still.

Arnold gazed at the closed door. He knew Gerald was waiting for him outside the auditorium but something compelled him to stare at Helga's dressing room door. He was still as amazed at how Helga acted a while ago. Even to him she seemed like she has some feelings for him. 

And the audience… they gave a standing ovation! Lila earlier said to him that everyone cried during the kiss. Arnold smiled wryly. They should really know what is Katherine and Petruchio's real relationship.

He remembered what happened earlier in this exact same spot. He blushed as he remembered her fixing him. He shook his head, good thing she was at his back or she would see his red face. 

A nagging thought came to him. Wait, Arnold! The person you are thinking about is Helga Pataki. The girl who teased you mercilessly and constantly. What if she tells everyone what he looked like? 

He groaned. He desperately hoped that Helga's good side would win out. If it doesn't it would be disastrous.

Meanwhile inside the dressing room Helga, still in her costume but the wig gone, twirled around the room. She was holding her heart-shaped locket with her beloved's picture on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Why do I feel so heavy? Where am I? I guess Helga must have told everyone about what happened. I feel like my world is over. Hold on! That happened 15 years ago. I'm an archeologist now and I came back to visit old friends. Right, it was probably me reliving one of my memories.'


	7. Taking care of the baby

## Hi, everybody!! Thanks so much for your encouraging reviews and the constructive criticisms. They are all duly noted by this beginning author. Ah, whenever I've lost my inspiration you guys always bring it right back. Sorry if I'm being mushy. Anyway…

Before I go on, I forgot to say in the Interlude that I got the idea of Arnold and Helga having an exchange of roles (Arnold playing a girl, Helga a boy) in Card Captor Sakura. I think it's one of those advance episodes. 

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! is not mine. 

## Chapter 6

### Taking Care of the Baby

Hills and trees pass by as Helga drive back to her hotel from her sister's home. She took a quick glance at her passenger in the rearview mirror. Muriel smiled a toothless smile and waved her arms at her. Helga gave a small smile then focused on the road again. There wasn't much traffic this early in the morning so it wasn't any danger at paying a bit more attention to her passenger. 

She directed her attention on the road but her mind was recollecting the scene were she showed up in her brother-in-law's house to pick up Muriel.

~A while ago

_Helga stepped off her Beetle in front of a mansion. Around the mansion there were greenery everywhere. This was the home of her brother-in-law, Michael. He was a producer and a philanthropist. He met Olga during one of her cases as a district attorney._

_As soon as Helga stood up to survey one of her sister's houses, the huge door opened and an older blonde walked out briskly carrying a bundle in her arms. She still looks a bit pudgy from pregnancy. Later a gray-haired man followed her carrying two bags that seemed ready to burst. She smiled at Helga as she went near. "Hello, dear baby sister!"_

_Helga just nodded as Olga gave Muriel to her arms. Olga tenderly stroked Muriel's face. "Mommy has to visit grandma, sweetie. Auntie Helga will take good care of you."_

_Helga gazed at Olga and her child. She felt a pang of loneliness and sadness but she buried it._

_Olga then faced the gray-haired man. "Wilson, in the back, please." She then happily kissed her both her baby sister's cheeks and subsequently pulled away. "Thank you so much, baby sister. You know how Melissa doesn't like babies I had to leave Muriel behind." _

_She seemed sad but quickly cheered up. "Besides she needs to get to know her aunt like Erin and Eric. And you do a greet job at handling babies. I couldn't leave Muriel at better hands."_

_Olga smiled again, "Well, we're leaving in a few minutes. See you in three days. Arrive anytime during the day. We'll be already here from the visit."_

_They both heard a "Papa, look what Erin did!"_

_Olga smiled and waved then quickly walked back inside the mansion. Wilson, the butler, followed suit._

_ _

~Now

BEEP! She got startled and focused back on the road. It seems that she slowed down and the car behind her seemed to be in a hurry. Helga rolled her eyes and turned to the rightmost lane. 

When the car has passed her she took a glance to see if there were other cars. When she found none, she looked at Muriel who still seemed happy. She then returned her focus on the road. 

She was about half an hour's drive away from her neighborhood when she saw a familiar green Packard on top of a hill. What would he be doing here in the middle of nowhere? "Muriel, I'll just see if my friend is over there, okay? Then we'll go to the hotel."

Helga looked at the road and saw no car so she made a U-turn and made her way to the next hill. "It'll just be simple spying game."

She parked the car behind a large tree so that no one from the road could see. She took Muriel and whispered, "Be a good girl and please be quiet. Just for now, okay?" The baby gurgled in reply.

Helga walked briskly yet quietly to the next hill to where she saw the Packard. She glanced around to see if anyone was near and found no one. She climbed the short but huge hill and began to look for him. There wasn't any sign of him. All through out this, Muriel made only soft cooing noises. Helga smiled at her niece and began searching for him again.

As she went up she noticed the familiarity of the place and stopped. This was the cemetery. Arnold would only be here if…

She suddenly felt weak. She held Muriel against her as if to draw strength. It couldn't be true. Maybe he just came to visit another person. It can't be them.

She slowly stood up and began to search for him again. All she saw where green grass, tree, flowers and tombstones. More and more tombstones. He wasn't here. 

Her sharp eyes directed him from behind some trees. He was just standing there. She walked to him but still keeping quiet. When she was behind the trees she took a peek and saw him talking. Her eyes widened and her heart gave a lurch. He was talking to two tombstones on the ground. 

Whether Muriel knew something Helga didn't or it was just a coincidence, Muriel started making a fuss. 

"So I went back after receiving mail that we had a reunion. It was a rare occurrence that my mail would catch up on me and it was piled really high. It's a good thing that I received my mail at that time because I would have missed another reunion."

"Anyway, the reunion was really great. It surprised me to see all the changes on all my classmates. Remember Eugene…"

He stopped as he heard a small noise. It was like a baby was here. A baby? 

He turned around to look for the source and found a tall blonde woman wearing a long peach skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was braided and she was holding a child. She didn't seem to have noticed his gaze for she was making the child stop fussing. 

"Don't worry, Muriel. If this place gives you the creeps we'll leave now," Helga softly said to Muriel. But she made no move to leave.

Arnold went closer to the two. When he was only a few feet away from them he noticed that the two had a few similarities. The baby and Helga both have the same deep blue eyes and same mouth. Brown fuzz was seen on top of the child's head. 

A feeling of longing went into his heart. Is this how a mother held her child? With each touch and words, love was expressed? Was this how his own mother held him? Did she also comfort him when he felt alone or sad? 

His eyes misted as a sad smile came to his lips. Is this a child of Helga? 

"You have to be quiet, Rie. Please just for a minute.I have to find out if what I think is true. That…"

"It's true, Helga. My grandparents passed away six years ago," a broken voice said.

Helga glanced up, surprised. She saw Arnold giving her a smile, a sad smile. Then she noticed he suddenly looked at his grandparent's tombstones. Was he purposely avoiding her to see his face? "Do you want to see them?"

He didn't turn to look at her but she replied. "Okay." Unconsciously she held Muriel close to her again. 

They went to the tombstones. Sure enough there was his grandparents' names. She felt a slight disappointment for there were no last names engraved. 

"How…how did they die?" Helga quietly asked.

Arnold was a little bit beside her. "Old age. My grandparents are as healthy as horses but they can't beat old age. My grandfather was the first who weakened and my grandmother followed. I think it was because grandma loved grandpa so much she couldn't live without him so she didn't."

Even though it was a long time ago, Arnold still cries whenever he remembers how they died. He clenched his hands. They never even saw him graduate.

He remembered that he wasn't alone and faced Helga. He was shocked to see her cry. He had never seen her cry before and it made him a bit delighted that she loved his grandparents. Maybe she loved them as much as he did. 

She wiped her tears with one hand because she was holding the child with the other. Darn it! She should have been at the funeral! She should have been there!

"It's okay, Helga. My grandparent's knew you loved them just the same even if you weren't there."

Helga narrowed her eyes at him. How did he know what she was thinking? "What do you mean, Arnoldo?"

He shrugged. "You're crying and I've never seen you cry before…"

"Is it a crime for me to cry? I'm human too, football head."

"It's not that. What I mean is that you really cared for my grandparents so I assumed that you were thinking you should have been at the funeral to say goodbye. Well, that's what I would think if the roles were reversed." 

She glared at him one last time then sighed. "Was it peaceful?"

"It was. They died in the boarding house holding hands."

Helga gazed at both tombstones remembering the past. She smiled a little at all the memories and discovered something. In all the times that she'd been caught by either of them they never told Arnold. Her heart both lightened and saddened at this realization. She will greatly miss those two.

But then Arnold is truly alone. He doesn't deserve to be alone unlike her. She sneaked a peek at him and found he was smiling at something. 'Probably some memory,' she thought.

She remembered how he acted ever since the reunion. He seems happy but his grandparents died years ago. Could he have something in still in his life worth living for? She then remembered his chosen profession. Yes, that must be why he still is happy, he still has his hope that he will find his parents. 

She also remembered they're own former classmates. They, too, must be another reason. But they're also her own classmates and they seem to like her now. Then they must be a reason for her to further enjoy her life. 

She worked because she wanted to do something for her life but now she had some semblance of truly living. Yes, she had a grasp why he was happy despite all his misfortune but Helga still was afraid to be hurt. She knew, but she can't let go of her barriers.

"Helga?"

She turned to face him and as she did all her previous thoughts were temporarily buried. She then noticed he became uncomfortable again. "What?"

He became even more flustered, "Is the child a boy or girl?"

Oh. He was ill at ease about the child. She smiled teasingly at him but quickly hid it. "A girl. Her name is Muriel."

He began to reach out but stopped. "Could I?"

Without replying she gave Muriel to him. He held her first as if he was holding a bomb but slowly he grew into it and held her close. "The last time I held a child was when Mr. Kakoshka's nephew was over at the boarding house. I helped him take care of little Oskar."

"Or more like you took care of Oskar while Mr. Kakoshka watched." She watched Arnold stroke Muriel's left cheek. Muriel giggled and waved at him. "She likes you."

"Yeah." He stopped playing with Muriel. He then looked at Helga and asked, "Muriel is your daughter?"

She stared at him. Was he jealous? Nah. "Yes, she is," she 'sarcastically' said.

Arnold suddenly felt cold as he held Muriel. "Oh."

Helga smirked. "You looked like somebody… I mean, you looked like you've seen… you looked shocked," she finally said.

He looked at her, confused. 

"I was joking, football head! Jeez! One of these days you're going to have a coronary."

He was confused at first but then brightened. 

"Like I said before, I'm not married. How am I suppose to have a baby when I'm single?"

"Well, there are people who sleep…"

Helga cut him off. "I'm not that kind of a girl."

"Woman."

She was now the one looking at him who was confused. "Excuse me?"

"You're a woman now, Helga." He blushed as he realized what he just said. Helga stopped and just stared at him.

Utter silence.

Both couldn't think of something to say. Arnold tried to focus all his attention at Muriel and Helga looked at the tombstones of his grandparents. 

Helga decided to leave a moment later and said, "We have to go now Arnold. You must have some things to do." She began to take Muriel from him but Muriel clutched his shirt. 

"Rie please let go. He has other plans." She looked at him, pleading. "Right, Arnold?"

"Actually, I don't have anything planned for today. I could spend it with you guys."

Helga scowled but stopped taking Muriel. She immediately stopped protesting. "Traitor," she whispered to her. 

She took a deep breath and gave a forced smile at Arnold. "So where do you want to go? Muriel doesn't want to stay in this place anymore. I think this place gives her the creeps."

"Who wouldn't be? This is a cemetery, Helga."

She glared at him. "I was just curious as to what you were doing here. I just planned on checking up on you and then leaving. I didn't plan to stay long."

He wasn't fazed but just kept on playing with Muriel. "You didn't have to spy on me."

"SPYING?!" She was about to go on but she looked at him and Muriel for a second. She forced herself to stop and took a deep breath. In a much quieter tone she asked, "I think we should go somewhere quiet. Her naptime is drawing near."

He looked at her a bit surprised but answered, "Sunset Arms will do. I mean if it's okay."

"Sunset A-arms? Can't we just go to my hotel room?" 

"She is getting sleepy, Helga. And if you don't want her to be cranky later on we should go to the nearest place and that's Sunset Arms."

She began to panic but made herself calm down. "A-are you sure? We might disturb some of your boarders."

He shook his head. Muriel giggled. "No, all our borders are senior citizens now. We made Sunset Arms into a retiring home. And we will be either on my room or on the roof so we won't disturb them."

She still didn't want to go but he seemed adamant. "Well, okay." She went to Arnold and began to take Muriel. "Here let me take Muriel. You don't have any baby car seat. I'll just meet you there. And besides you're spoiling her."

He reluctantly let Muriel go but Muriel still held onto him. "I'll walk you to your car and then get the baby car seat. I think she wants to be with me a little bit more."

She looked at Muriel. 'You're up to something. Even though you are a 5-month-old baby I know you're very shrewd. Just you wait until you grow up.' She hid a smile. 'And I'll talk to Vickie about getting you a job.'

"Oh, all right! Let's go, football head!" she cried out. 

Both of them left to the direction of Helga's car.

As they felt the breeze began to pick up. It twirled around the two tombstones were the three were.

_"It's working, Pookie! I can't believe that that little tike helped us in our plan."_

_"Yes, Phil. You know what, I always thought that sweet little girl was perfect for our little Arnold."_

_"You're just saying that because you were like her when we we're young."_

_The female voice became stern. "What do you mean?"_

_"Oh, Pookie. You teased, insulted and even framed me."_

_"Well, how was I supposed to get your attention? You were as dense as Arnold."_

_"Oh, Pookie… Grandpa, what should I do?"_

_Another male voice was added. "Never eat raspberries."_

_"What kind of advice is that?!"_

The wind became calm again but you could still hear the three voices arguing.

_ _

Helga enjoyed the cool breeze that seemed to wrap around her. She felt great and relaxed. Maybe she could ask Arnold to leave for a few minutes. She could go to the park and do some t'ai chi. She badly needs some exercise and it was still morning. How about right here and now? Arnold is busy taking care of Muriel so I could do it here in his roof.

She opened her eyes to see if the coast was here but she found him staring at her near his skylight window. Her eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

He became startled when she opened her eyes and now his face paled. "Y-you looked peaceful. I've never seen you looked that way before."

She faced him and leaned at the edge of the building. "First it was crying now it's relaxing. Do you think that I'm only a heartless bully?"

"No, I knew that there were more to you before but I never knew you would be a much kinder person."

She scoffed. "Please, Arnoldo, I don't need one of your make-other-people-feel-good speeches. She calmed down and asked, "How's Muriel?"

Arnold gave a grin. Helga was confused as to why he was grinning but didn't ask. "Sleeping." 

She went to him and past him. She went down to his room to check up on Muriel. Muriel was sleeping peacefully in one of those portable cribs that her parents bought her. Maybe she could just watch her. She could wait until she wakes up and then leave even if it means taking Muriel off crying.

Helga sat down in Arnold's sofa and looked across at Muriel.

Arnold gazed down at Helga who was staring at her niece. He sighed and mentally scolded himself. It was after all, his fault. It was dangerous to daydream when someone is with you. Especially if the one you're daydreaming is the one you're with. 

He moved away from the window and moved to the edge of the building a bit near to where Helga was before. He couldn't help himself. It was like Muriel was their own daughter. When he fixed Muriel's crib and settled her there it felt like she was his own. 

He smiled as he recalled when Helga asked her how Muriel was doing. It was similar to one of those family drama shows where the mother asked the father how their children were sleeping. It was like they were a family. And it felt really good to have his own. 

His smile faltered. At the rate his going, he might never get one. He faced the window he knew Helga was under and sighed.

Helga carefully held one of Muriel's hands. She was still sleeping but Helga grew tired of watching. So she decided to hold one of Muriel's hands. 

'He thought you were my own, Rie. My own. Could you believe that?'

'I guess he was right. As always. He was right that I'm not just a bully that bossed other people around. I do care for other people and I care more for you.'

'I don't want you growing up like me, little Rie. If by some chance your parents doesn't love you as much you could always count on me. I'll give you all the love and care that you need and then some. I could teach you Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Jujitsu and all the other Martial arts. If you're parents approve, that is. Oh, what the heck! Even if they don't approve I'll still teach you. Every girl must learn to defend yourself, you know.'

'And of course if you can't get a decent job I could introduce you to Vickie. You have some great skill that we could use at the organization. You're a…'

"Helga, she's staring at you," a gentle voice broke through. 

Helga blinked and faced a wide-awake Muriel. He was right. She was looking straight at her and holding tightly the finger that was touching her hand. And she seemed… listening? Nah. 

Helga gently removed her finger and faced Arnold, who was sitting on his bed. "Thanks for letting us in, Arnold, but we have to go home."

"It's already lunch, Helga. Why don't you stay after eating with us? Mr. Green makes a great bouillabaisse."

An eyebrow rose. "Mr. Green?"

He nodded. "Yup. He's the one in charge of the building while I'm gone." He smiled. "Do you know that he got married eight years ago to a widow? She already has a grown-up son."

"Married? At his age?"

"Love isn't based on age, Helga You should know. You wrote about in on…" He stared at some place in his ceiling. "Faith."

She looked at him, quite amazed. "I thought you were into Purdy Boys?" 

He waved at her. "Not anymore. I've read and collected every single volume. The appeal was gone."

"I thought you'd never tire of those books. It seemed like those books were like a bible to you and Geraldo."

He shook his head. "So, will you stay?"

She was uncertain and what was even worse he was giving her that pleading look. Darn him! "Oh okay. Why is it you wanted us to stay longer?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted both of your company."

Helga glared at him. "Okay, okay. So I had an ulterior motive. I wanted to find out why you are so distant to the others…"

Her anger flared up. "I am not distant to the others! We are getting along fine! It's all in your head, Arnoldo!"

He shook his head. "It's not." He went near her and she backed up so he stopped approaching her. "Years ago you pushed everybody away and you're still doing it now although much more subtle. You isolated yourself but I don't know why." His voice softened. "Is it your parents?"

Helga clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "It's not my parents, you little shrimp. And you have no business of prying into my life!"

He was hurt but he kept on. "Then why do you push everyone away?"

"I don't! Ask Phoebe or Rhonda, or Patti. Criminey! Ask Lila. They are my friends."

His voice was gentle but he was still hurting her. "I know they are but they don't know you as much as I do. And I know something is wrong with you Helga and I'm just trying to…"

She stomped to where he was standing. He just stared at her as she grabbed the collar of shirt. Before she would pull him upward but now since he was almost half a foot taller than she is, she pulled him down to her eyelevel. "I am not one of your cases, Arnold. I changed all right? Now, when I want you to lay off me, I really want you to lay off me! I can't be cured by one of your usual speeches. Got it?"

She released him and immediately went back to Muriel. Through all this she was silent. Something both of them was thankful for. She quickly packed their stuff while he watched her. He wanted to help her but he had never seen Helga this angry before. 

All he could do was say a silent apology as she left. When she finally closed the door he dropped to his bed and sat down. He buried his face in his hands, berating at himself. 

FBHelga: Nah, I would really appreciate it if you tell me what's wrong. It's just that if there was some way that I could send it to you beforehand… Oh, and thanks for tips on comma use. 

B.18: I'm sorry but I can't write more about the play. I can't fit it in the story line. But I'm really glad it was as good as the show.And I just read the story that you liked and you were right. I liked it.

Did I make the story too long? Grammatical errors? Scene transitions not clear? Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!

## 


	8. Strenght and weaknesses

## It's me again! I'm really sorry I took this long to update. I guess, writing the Interlude really made me a bit tired of writing. Whew! Oh a part of this is my attempt to write action. Tell me if it's a poor attempt. Again thank you everyone for the reviews and constructive criticisms. So on with the story… but before that…

## 

## DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! Is not mine. I don't know who it actually belongs too. I think Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett. (Forgive me if the spelling is wrong). Happy reading! 

## Chapter 7

# **Strength and Weaknesses**

RING! Helga opened one weary eye to look at the clock on top of her dresser. It was 4 AM. Why would anybody call her at 4 AM? 

RING! Whoever is calling is going to pay. She reached her cell phone on top of her dresser. "Whoever is calling me better have some good explanation. 'Cause I'm…"

"Helga, please!" A broken voice called. 

She became much awake. "What happened?"

She heard heartrenching sobs. Helga feared the worst as she quickly got up. "Lila, don't worry. I'm coming over. Please, wait for me."

"O-okay," 

Helga hanged up and began to get ready to go over. "Muriel, I'm sorry to wake you but we have to go." 

"Lila, it's Helga."

The door slowly opened. Helga gave a gasp at what she saw. There was Lila with her clothes torn but not severely. Her whole lip was swollen and she had two black eyes. She could see bruises and scratches all over her body. And when she opened the door, she opened it with her left hand. Her right arm was dangling a bit. 

Helga turned to face Muriel. Silently she was apologizing for bringing her to this. She then faced Lila and gave a small smile. Although teary eyed, Lila smiled back.

When Helga went in, she noticed that her apartment was a mess. The pillows on the sofa were all over the living room. There were broken glass and ceramics on the floor. Total chaos. 

Helga made a makeshift bed for Muriel on the floor with the cushions. She then immediately went to Lila and examined her. She was right. Her right arm was broken. He probably threw or pushed her and the arm probably took the whole impact when she fell. She began to check her other injuries. 

Lila was trembling as Helga checked her injuries. "H-he just came today at midnight. I knew I locked the door but he was here."

Muriel began to cry. "Hush, Rie. I have to check Aunt Lila." Muriel still cried. She faced Lila and nodded. Lila needed to get this out of her system and she was volunteering the information. 

"I didn't knew he was here until he jerked me out of the bed. I fell. And then he started hitting me again. And again. And again. And calling me…names…" With each word her passive façade was broken and she began trembling harder and crying. Muriel cried along with her.

Helga stopped checking and gently hugged her. She gingerly hugged her because she found she had a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs. "If you can't handle telling me the story, don't. I can imagine what he did to you judging by your injuries." Her voice became steel. "I can also imagine what I'm going to do to him when I get my hands on him."

"But he hurt me, Helga. He told me never to leave him again but I followed what you said. I told him it was over." Her voice croaked, "He hit me again." She cried. 

"Do you think it was bad of you to stand up then?" Helga quietly asked. 

Lila cried harder. "Yes, he hurt me, Helga!"

Helga felt she too was going to cry as well. "Let's go to the hospital, Lila."

Lila drew away from her. "No. Please don't take me there. Please."

Helga reached out to her. "You need to. I can't take care of you alone."

Lila hid her face with her hands. "But they'll see me. I can't be seen as this."

Tears were finally freed from Helga's eyes. "Lila, dear, they'll understand. If they don't, you know I'll take care of them. You said it yourself, you drew your strength at me so I can take anybody."

Lila looked at her with teary eyes and slowly nodded. She then tried to hug Helga and began to sob again. When Lila was able to cry her heart out she came to Muriel, who was still crying and handed her a bottle. Thank goodness that was all what Muriel needed. She then called 911 requesting an ambulance right away.

Helga watched as a female doctor treated Lila in the examination room. They were in a room that was in front of the receptionist and also near the elevator. She looked all around her holding a sleeping Muriel in her arms. 

Ever since they came to the hospital Lila never said a word. But whenever she loses sight of Helga she would panic and start looking for her. To make her content, Helga sat in the same room with Lila as the doctor checked her.

Suddenly, the door burst open and an agitated Phoebe in a black pants, blue blouse and a lab coat entered. "Lila? Helga?"

The mentioned looked up. "Dr. Johanssen, I need to treat Lila in peace," the doctor brusquely said.

Phoebe blushed and muttered an apology. She looked at Helga and became surprised to see Muriel but she didn't ask anything. Helga knew she wanted to know what happened so she gently asked Lila if they could leave the room. They are just going to be outside the room. Lila grudgingly agreed and both went out.

As soon as they were outside, "I never knew you and Arnold had a baby."

Helga glared at the doctor. Phoebe smiled. "Right, wrong topic. So, I take it Brent just visited Lila."

"Yes. How do you know him?" Helga softly replied while she checked Muriel.

Phoebe shrugged although Helga can't see her. "Most of our former classmates went to the same high school and college. I went with Lila on the same schools. I knew he was unsuitable for Lila when I saw him give his former girlfriend a bruise on the arm. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. She said he changed and he wasn't going to do it to her because he loves her."

Phoebe leaned on the wall. "And now this. After everything she had done for him this is what he repays her. I thought he would just leave her alone after their break-up." She clenched her fists. "I should be the one treating her right now! I'm her friend! It's this darn stupid hospital regulations." 

Helga went near her but stopped when she threw her arms. "Because of him, she now bears a resemblance to an undead. That $#^$!"

Helga looked at her best friend in shock then at Muriel. "Phoebe!"

"But he is!"

Helga just sighs and asks, "Is there any place where I could leave Muriel? This isn't suitable for her."

Phoebe calms down and nods, "We have a daycare center a few floors down. I'll take you there."

Helga agreed. She then told Lila what they were going to do. Lila just nods and the two left. 

As they went to the daycare center and back to the examination room Phoebe gave Helga a tour of the hospital. On the way back to the examination room, a cheerful voice greeted them, "Hi, Phoebe!"

Both ladies turned around and saw a red, curly haired man coming toward them He was about the same height as they were. "Hello, Eugene!" Phoebe replied.

"Hey!" Helga greeted him but looked questioningly as Phoebe. 

Eugene looked at her and then smiled. "Helga, hi! How are you?" He offered his hand. 

Helga shook it. "I'm fine."

He smiled. "It's good that you visited. Have you seen the others yet?"

She nodded. "You, Arnold and Gerald are the only guys I've seen."

He nodded. "You are coming to the party tomorrow night at Rhonda's?" Helga nodded. "Good, well I have to finish my rounds. It's been great seeing you again, Helga. See you later, Phoebe!" He then left.

Helga worriedly looks at Phoebe. Phoebe shakes her head. "Don't worry his curse doesn't activate when his on duty. And he's a great doctor."

"He had a lot of practice on himself," Helga scoffed. Phoebe just smiles. 

They resumed their walk.

They were about to enter inside when they both heard Lila talking to somebody. Both peeked in and saw Arnold holding Lila's hand. He was talking in his gentle and reassuring voice.

They stopped and just leaned on the wall. "Did you call him?" Helga harshly asked.

"Yes, she needs friends to support her now." Phoebe looks at her. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Helga looks at her eyes. "No. I just don't like his presence."

Phoebe remembered her talk with Arnold. "He's just trying to help, Helga."

Helga rolled her eyes. "I don't need his help. I am quite content with my life, thank you very much." 

Phoebe shook her head. They didn't talk much for a while.

Arnold then came out. "I thought I heard voices. Oh." He said after spotting Helga. But he doesn't quit his spot by the door. 

Phoebe was near him and Helga was near her. Both ladies didn't say a thing. 

Finally, Phoebe couldn't stand the silence. "How is she?"

He shook his head. "She's terrified." He clenched his right fist. "I couldn't believe anyone would do this to Lila. I hope that Brent guy gets what he deserves."

"Yeah. Is she alright now?"

Arnold nodded. "Sleeping. Thank goodness."

Silence. 

Arnold moves to lean on the wall near Phoebe. "Where's Muriel?"

Helga just turns her head to face the elevators. She fidgeted the strappings of her medium-sized backpack.

"At the daycare center," Phoebe replies. Arnold then sighs. 

The three remain quiet. Phoebe again decided to break the ice. "Why don't we all sit in the waiting room? There's some coffee and bread there."

"Okay." Arnold began to follow her. 

Helga was about to follow the two when an orderly went passed her and shut the door. As the orderly was shutting the door she briefly saw his face. His face was familiar but she couldn't put a finger at his name. She shrugged and began to catch up with the two. Suddenly, she remembered. 

Her heart stopped. She must be wrong. It couldn't be him. But she had a nagging feeling so she leaned on the wall to listen. She heard a harsh muffled voice. 

The two came back looking for her.When they saw her listening at the wall they looked at her oddly but she raised a hand to silence them. They complied.

Helga then hears the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Her worst fears were confirmed. She looks at Phoebe and whispers, "Is Brent a handsome guy with wavy black hair with blue eyes? Does he have a mole on the right side of his chin?"

Phoebe began to think and then finally whispered back, "Yes, how did you…?"

Helga began to calm her frantic heart. This was extremely worse. She has to do something fast and she can't afford to wait for the others. Criminey! It's all up to her! 

She looked at the worried faces of Phoebe and Arnold. "Arnold, I want you to wait in the lobby for the police. Phoebe, clear every personnel that will come through here and call the security. I'll call for the police."

"W-what?" Phoebe began to ask.

Helga bit her lip. 'Think of something fast!' she thought to her self. She fakes panic, "Brent just came in dressed as an orderly!" she whispers fervently. 

Phoebe gently touched Helga's hands. "Breathe, Helga. You mean the orderly that just went in?" 

Helga nodded. "Please, Phoebe. I just heard him hit her again."

Phoebe looked into Helga's eyes. "I'll call security. Arnold, please do as Helga says."

Just then Eugene walks to them carrying a huge balloon. "Hey, guys! I've just been to a great birthday party of one of my patients. They even gave me a balloon. Isn't that neat?"

Arnold was about to warn him about keeping quiet but he was stopped. The balloon Eugene was holding became suddenly loose from his grip. It floated up to the ceiling where it stopped next to a light bulb on top of Eugene. Everyone waits for the inevitable popping but nothing happened. They all breathe a sigh of relief. 

"What's wrong with everyone?" Eugene asked.

"It's nothing, Eugene," Phoebe replies.

BOOM! All looked up just as the balloon exploded from the heat. In shock, Eugene jumps and managed to hit the door of the examination room. 

"I'm okay" a weak Eugene speaks out.

"You %$#! You wanted me to be caught! Its all your fault!" a muffled male voice scolded from inside the room. 

Arnold helps a shocked Eugene to his feet. Meanwhile, Helga looks at Phoebe, "Don't tell me. It's his break, right?" Phoebe sheepishly smiles.

All remembers the situation. Phoebe rushed to the receptionist to silently page the security. Arnold remains standing for a moment to look at Helga then at the examination room. Then he left, supporting a dazed Eugene. After he left, Helga quickly walked away. 

As she was walking she scanned the hallway for the supplies closet she saw when she and Phoebe toured the hospital. Since Brent disguised himself she might as well do the same. When she found it she took one of those scrubs, a mask and a hair cap. She stuffed it into her backpack and proceeded to go back to the examination room. But she was peering inside the rooms, checking if any were empty. Luck was with her, for just four doors down the examination room there was one empty room. She looked around to see if the coast were clear and then went inside. 

As soon as the door was locked she removed the mask and then searched for something in her bag. She took out her cell phone and began dialing.

"911, how can I help you?"

She began to act panicked again. "Please, please come to the Seattle National Hospital right away. T-there's some guy here and he's hurting my friend. Please, come! Hurry!"

"Ma'am, calm down. Now is the guy still there? Is he with you?"

'Stupid 911 operator. I have to save my friend!' "No, no. She's…they're in the examination room my friend was in. Then I heard somebody was being hit. Send somebody now!"

"Where are you, ma'am?"

"W-we're in the 5th no… uh… 6th floor. Umm, we're near the elevators."

"Ma'am, please stay on the line. I need you…"

"Just send somebody over." She hanged up and put the phone back in. 

She looked around for the ventilation system. She found one near the window at the floor of the bed. But first she put back the mask and then she took a chair and pushed the vent lid away. Then she hoisted herself up and when she was in, she replaced the lid.

Helga discovered that the ventilation system was clean as she crawled to where she knew Lila was in. As she came closer she could hear Lila yelling at him. Helga then heard something break. 

She stopped at the vent she saw earlier while the doctor was examining Lila. Sure enough, Lila was yelling at him to back off but he just grunts in reply. She then hears clattering noises and things falling. How come Lila doesn't leave the room? 

Helga was hesitating if she should show herself. As if to answer her question, she hears a big thud and a gruff voice, "That should teach you to never raise your voice against me!"

"I'm not the same woman, Brent! I'm not going to just lie down here and let you hurt me." Helga hears a slight clatter. Flesh striking flesh was then heard. 

"Cry, woman, cry!" 

Helga's temper went up and she quietly removed the lid of the vent. There she saw Lila on the right side of the bed nursing a bruised cheek but facing him defiantly. Helga also noticed that the sling on her right arm had unraveled. She then looked down at the floor. There was a slight mess but there was one clear spot. She jumped down and faced the two. 

It was Lila that saw her first but she didn't look at her instead she focused her attention to the tall man whose back was facing her. Helga's eyes darted all around her. She then gave a roundhouse kick with her left foot. Brent was hit in the back of his head and he fell to his left. Thereby, hitting the side of his face with the bed Lila was lying earlier.

He cursed and got up to face her. His eyes glared at her as he threw a punch. Helga dodged that and tried to sweep his legs but he jumped out of the way. While Helga stood up, he slammed into her so fast she didn't notice him until it was too late. 

'Darn! I should have practiced a bit more!' she thought. 

She ignore the pain in her chest and hit his head using her own. As he clutched his head she quickly went far from him as possible. It just wouldn't do to fight him like this she needed a weapon of some kind. Her eyes caught sight of an empty IV stand. She grabbed it all the while thinking what moves she could use with it. She checked on Lila, who was watching everything with wide eyes.

She didn't have enough time because Brent recovered from the head butt and was now going to her. "You little %$#%. I'm going to make you pay for that!" 

Helga grinned and scoffed. Even though he couldn't see her grin he heard the scoff nevertheless. This seemed to anger him more as he began to look for possible weapons. He caught sight of sharp tools the doctors used. Helga also noticed this. If he was going to throw those she must be careful for Lila was just behind her. She searched her surroundings for any flat surfaces that she could use as a shield but nothing. The nearest one was near him and that was no use. She could just make do with the IV stand. She gripped it lightly and prepared for the worse. 

She pushed the bed with her feet, which was unfortunately locked and made it much harder to push, and said in a deep voice, "Duck behind this." She complied. 

Just as Lila hid behind the bed Brent threw a knife at Helga. She blocked it with the stand and managed to deflect it. 

Brent mockingly grinned at her. "Pretty good. But what about this?" He threw all the sharp tools and she spun the stand to try and deflect everything. He was grinning as he threw all the tools but his jaw fell as she did deflect everything. 

She used his surprise and charged to him. She swung at his legs and he fell over. 'That was for breaking her arm.' 

While he was still recovering from the sweep, Helga gripped the stand, ready to deal the winning blow. 'This is for every bruise and scratch that she got from you!' she though as she finally swung the stand and hitting him on the side of the head. He was unconscious. 

She panted as she released the stand and searched for something to tie him with. She saw a roll of bandages and retrieved it. She began to tie him tightly. 

Helga looked at the door and saw a cabinet that was turned over was blocking it.She noticed it had wheels and tried to stand it upright. She pushed but it was so heavy. 'Maybe I should enter in a weightlifting class after this.' 

She breathed a deep breath and heaved. It moved but only a little. Then one hand was seen in her line of vision. She looked up and saw Lila trying to push it also even though Lila had a sling in one arm. Lila smiled at her when she noticed Helga looking at her. Both of them pushed the cabinet and finally after a lot of pushing it began to move. Later on they were finally able to stand it and push it away. 

Helga went back to Brent to check on him. "Lila?" a worried female voice asked on the other side of the door. 

Lila took one last look at Helga and Brent and then unlocked the door and opened. And as soon as Lila's attention wasn't on her Helga took a chair and stepped on it. She jumped to the vent and crawled back to the room. 

Phoebe immediately rushed over to Lila as soon as the door opened. She stopped herself as she remembered that Lila might have broken bones. "Are you okay?" she asked and set Lila outside the room as three policemen went in.

Lila nodded. "Oh, yes. An oh so great stranger helped me. He defeated Brent and beat the stuffing out of him!" 

Phoebe began examining her as Lila was talking. She saw a lot of bruises forming and her sling was unraveling. She stopped when Lila mentioned a stranger. "Stranger?"

Lila nodded. "Yes, he's also inside." She pointed at where Helga used to be. 

The three policemen carrying an unconscious, black and blue Brent came out. When they saw an also black and blue Lila with a sling they shuddered. How could this small, frail and beat up woman beat a much taller, stronger man into unconsciousness? Nevertheless, they took him out. 

"But, Lila, there's nobody there," Arnold said after looking inside the messy room. 

"But, he was there just a while ago."

Phoebe stopped checking her out. "Maybe he went out in some other way. Arnold, could you accompany Lila while I call another doctor to check Lila. I'll also go look for Helga."

Arnold nodded. He then faced Lila and gently led her to the next empty room, which was next door. "You need a rest, Lila."

"Thank you ever so much, Arnold."

Helga ran to the scene and saw many people were milling about the examination room. She looked for a familiar face but saw no one. She panicked. Maybe she was too late when she arrived. Maybe Lila needed urgent care and she's somewhere being operated upon…

"Helga?" a female voice called. 

Helga snapped out of it and began looking for the source of the voice. She noticed Lila lying in the bed with Arnold sitting in a chair beside the bed. She went in, pulled a chair and sat at the other side of the bed. 

"You're ever so pale, Helga. And you're sweating too. Are you all right?" Lila asked. 

Helga shook her head. "I…uh…panicked. Hey, you now me. I easily panic." She laughed sheepishly. 

Lila went over reached for her hands. "Arnold has told me that you called the police. Thank you so much!"

Helga just smiled and shrugged. "It's nothing, Lila." 

Lila smiled at her. "It's everything, Helga. You three made me feel stronger. I know I was a bit passive a while ago but I was really thinking how you all helped me." She faced Arnold and smiled. "Even Arnold, although he didn't know much at first, has helped me a great deal. I guess I stopped feeling sorry for myself."

Her voice softened as she looked down. "While I was lying down on the bed at the emergency, I remembered you're words, Helga about standing up and I did. And I was amazed at how much anger I stored. I found myself yelling and even tried to evade him whenever he comes near me." Her voice grew stronger. "But I stood up and even though I ache all over I felt good inside." 

Lila's eyes grew teary as she said, "Thank you, Helga, for making me a bit stronger." 

Helga's own eyes were misty as well. She just nodded. 

Arnold quietly stepped out of the room as Lila began to talk about what happened inside. He didn't know what happened but he had a feeling that Lila and Helga needed some time alone. 

As soon as he stepped out he heard a stern female voice shout, "Where is Dr. Ruiz? Have you paged her yet?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Johanssen, but I am a bit busy. Could you wait for just a minute?"

Was that Phoebe?

"Wait? I am not capable of waiting. I have a patient that needs immediate care right now."

"B-but…?"

"The only butt I need around here is Dr. Ruiz'. Now page her!"

A gulp. "Yes, Dr. Johanssen."

A couple of female nurses walked by Arnold. "Poor Michaela. I guess she's Johanssen the barbarian's new victim."

The other nurse nodded. "Have you heard about Bill?"

"Our burly and gorgeous security guard? No."

The other nurse leaned closer. "She made him cry after he disturbed her reading a book one night."

"Just because he disturbed her reading?"

A nod. "Whoa. Maybe we better move to another hospital?"

He didn't hear any more of the conversation because they turned around the corner. 

Arnold looked at Phoebe who was impatiently tapping her foot at the poor receptionist who was paging the doctor. 'And I used to think she was worse when she was the hall monitor?'

Phoebe came back to where everyone was and finds Arnold outside the next room. "What happened?"

"They needed some time alone. Did you find the mysterious stranger?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, not a trace. We knew he came from the vent but that's about it. And we did find the dirty scrub clothes in the laundry cart but no one saw him. We should be glad that someone was able to help her." Arnold nodded.

"Where was Helga?"

"It seems that she panicked and called from an empty room. She's just shook up." 

Phoebe became silent. "Are you okay?" Arnold asked.

She smiled. "I was just thinking who could that stranger be. We all saw Brent and he was pretty thrashed. What did he do to him?"

"I don't know but if you want to find out we could ask Lila."

They were about to go in when Phoebe remembered something. "What happened between you and Helga?" 

Arnold led her outside the room, "I don't know. I just asked her what was wrong but she became angry again. Even more now."

An eyebrow rose. "What did you say?"

"The usual stuff and her parents… I guess I hit a soft spot."

"Are you going to stop, Arnold?"

He scoffed. "Like I'm going to."

Phoebe became surprised at first then hid a smile. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Let's go in."

They both entered. 

"I'll just be getting a drink from the vending machines down the hall," Helga said. The others nodded their consent. 

Helga walked outside. When she was sure they wouldn't see her she once again looked for an empty room. When she did find one she closed the door and locked it. She took her cell phone from her bag. She dialed a number and waited for someone to pick it up.

Someone did. "I need a pick up on the Seattle police station in Washington. Brent Cole aka Aloysius Steele is there ready for pick up."

She paused to hear the reply. "I was careful okay. No one saw me."

Another pause. "I'm fine. There isn't a scratch on me."

She stopped again. "Okay, so I have a bruise but that's all I have."

Pause. "Look, I have to go. I can't stay here for long you know. Yes, yes. I know. You too. Bye!"

Helga groaned and sighed. She put back the phone in her back and went to the vending machine. 

Story too long? Are there vague parts that you see? Boring?


	9. Party

Happy Holidays, everyone! Thanks again for all your great reviews and e-mails! Sorry if I am a bit late in posting the next chapters. I helped prepare for the Christmas party we had. Oh, and about the vagueness of the last part on chap. 7. I purposely put it there for a little suspense but it's not answered here. The next chap. subtlety answers your question. And as for the grammatical errors…duly noted! (Thanks, Evasive, kimba821 and Serena). I even tried to apply it to this chapter and the next. Tell me if I missed any thing.

And also to the Harold-Patti fans, this is my reason why I chose a Harold-Rhonda pairing. 

DISCLAIMER: Not mine is Hey Arnold!

## Chapter 8

### Party

~Friday, City park

It was a beautiful and peaceful Friday morning in the city park. It just rained the night before and the park smelled fresh. Helga avoided the puddles on the walkway as she pushed Muriel in her baby stroller. Both of them went out today to get some fresh air and bask in the sun. 

Muriel was the more talkative of the two. You could hear her gurgle and coo at various things that she would see. For Helga this was a way of making up for the bad events that have been happening lately. 

While Muriel waved her arms at a flying bird, Helga was thinking about what Lila said to her. _"It's everything, Helga. You three made me feel stronger. I know I was a bit passive a while ago but I was really thinking how you all helped me._ _Even Arnold, although he didn't know much at first, has helped me a great deal. I guess I stopped feeling sorry for myself."_

'Everyone loves Lila but she still had an adversity. She endured all the pain, emotional and physical, but she managed to fight back. Even though it took her a long time she fought back in the end. She had been through so much more than I. Maybe I'm the one who's weak. Maybe all I've been doing is feeling sorry for myself also.'

Helga gave a small smile. 'She said I give her strength. I supported her. I did that because…I didn't want her to feel alone. It hurts much more to have a problem with no one to help you. I had to help her.'

'Out of all the friends she had she called me. She could have called Phoebe. She lived through that part of Lila's life but she called me. Me, Helga Pataki, the bully well, ex-bully. The girl that was a pariah, an outsider.'

Helga stopped at a bench, parked the baby carriage and pressed on the brakes. 'Maybe I am good enough for something. Maybe I'm good enough to be a friend.'

She remembered their slumber party with a smile. 'Maybe when I dropped my bully attitude I was good enough for my friends. When I stopped hurting people I stopped hurting myself.' 

She digested this for a few moments and later on felt like a heavy burden was lifted up from her shoulders. For the very first time she felt free and content. 

Helga turned to face Muriel. "Would you like to come in the carnival today, Rie? I bet a carousel ride would be good for both of us." Muriel waved at her and smiled. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now let's go back to the hotel room and get ready for a girl's day out!"

Helga stood up and released the brakes. She then began to push Muriel while humming a tune. She looked all around her seeping everything in her surroundings as if it was new to her. Even with all the happy atmosphere she didn't fail to notice a man hiding in one of the trees. She could see his reflection in the puddle.

Her eyebrows creased. Is he following them? She shook her head. Probably just some homeless guy loitering in the city park. She scoffed as she remembered the homeless guy they met 18 years ago on the train. He thought the train was his home. 

She vanished that memory as she focused on the present. A smile began to weave through her lips as she and Muriel returned home.

~Helga's hotel room

Helga was about to go out of the hotel room with Muriel when she remembered the party tonight. She looked at Muriel and sighed. She won't be able to go to the party. Not with her baby-sitting Muriel. 

She went to Muriel's baby bag and retrieved her phone. Since she didn't know Rhonda or Harold's phone number she asked Phoebe which meant she had to call the hospital. This took her a few minutes longer than expected but she got the number anyway. She then dialed it.

RING! Someone picked it up. "Bonjour! Rhonda here. Whom am I speaking to?"

"Hey, Rhonda! It's Helga."

"Helga! I'm so glad you called. You know the party's at 6:00? Good. Now I have a theme for my little party tonight. I want you all to come as yourselves. You know what we usually wore during our school days."

Helga sighed. "But, Rhonda, isn't it a bit too late to be telling me all this. I can't possible get a dress like the one I wore before and… umm it is a bit tacky."

"Tacky?"

Helga waited for the yelling but none came. Only a "You're right! Hmm, I guess I better call the others then. Wow, Helga, you saved me for an embarrassment that will ruin my whole reputation. Hmm… well, I guess you could come as you are now."

Helga sighed. "Right. So anyway, I called because I won't be able to come tonight. I have to take care of the Muriel."

"Muriel? No! Don't worry, Helga, you could bring her along. Kids are cool in my party. So, see you tonight! Au revoir!"

Helga was about to protest some more but Rhonda already hanged up. She sighed as she looked at Muriel who was playing with her hands. "I guess you're invited too. Oh well, let's go to the carnival."

~Friday night, Berman-Lloyd mansion

Helga pulled up in front of a huge mansion. A much bigger mansion than her sister and her husband's. She expected it to be a huge mansion, seeing that it was practically a mile to the gate of the mansion to the mansion itself, but not that big. 

She went out of the car to get a much greater view. Helga was so captivated by the mansion that she didn't notice a short brown-haired valet at her side until he cleared his throat. She gave a yelp and faced him. She gave him a glare but calmed herself. 

She went in her car again as she said, "Just a moment let me get…" She stopped when she noticed another valet took Muriel from her car seat and stood waiting for her at the stairs. "…Muriel. Okay." 

But she didn't go out of the car yet. "I'll just get my…" She again stopped when she noticed that the baby bag was gone. 

Helga became confused; "I know I put the bag at the back. Have you, by any chance…" She turned to look at the valet that was holding Muriel only to see that he was also carrying the baby bag at his shoulder. "O-okay. Thank you, I guess." 

She then went out of the car. As she passed the valet who was waiting by her side she gave the car keys. She then went to the other valet holding Muriel and the bag. She took both the bag and the baby with a smile. She muttered a thank you and began on her way. 

She climbed the few steps to go to the grand door. She stopped for a minute and examined herself and Muriel. They were both on time but she stopped to look at the their attire. They were okay except for a slight wrinkle in her dress from looking for the bag. "Criminey! Just my luck! Now when I really want to impress the others I have wrinkle at my dress." 

Suddenly a doorman appeared from out of nowhere with one of those portable, handheld and battery-powered steamers. Helga huffed and glared at the poor man. "That is it! You guys are just way too creepy. I decided I can handle a slight wrinkle in my dress!" She took a deep breath and said, "Thanks but no thanks! Good night!" 

With finality she opened the door and went inside. 

If the house was grand from the outside it was even more so inside. An elegant balcony facing her was the first thing Helga saw as she walked in. Two huge majestic stairways that curve were seen from both sides of the entrance. A chandelier that Helga guessed contains genuine crystals lighted the whole room.

Music was heard from under the balcony. Helga looked at the source and saw a doorway to what looked like a ballroom. 

A well-dressed Rhonda Lloyd-Berman steeped out of the doorway and greeted Helga with a warm smile. "It's great of you to come to the party, Helga." She paused as she saw Muriel. "That's Muriel? I was expecting a kid. Oh dear, I guess I have to return the playground set I bought. Hmm, maybe she would like the swing…" 

Helga grinned at the still muttering Rhonda. Her heart is in the right place. She led both Rhonda and Muriel in the party. 

Helga entered the party that seemed to have started already. Only Peapod kid, Sid, Nadine, Patti, Arnold, Stinky and Harold were the only ones who arrived. Helga also saw two unknown females, one an Asian and another an African-American. Both ladies were very well endowed in their bodies. 

As she went in everybody looked at her. Helga gulped and would have rubbed her arms if it weren't for Muriel. "Umm, hi?"

"Umm, hi?"

These were the words Helga said but it didn't register to her. She, like all the other, people from the room was staring (some more like gaping) at the young woman holding a child. She gritted her teeth, 'Even though she holds a baby she looks even more Ick! gorgeous." 

She gazed at her husband for two years and saw he was checking her out! She wrung her handkerchief and somehow managed to tear it. 'That little vixen!' 

Arnold was talking to Lorenzo when he noticed that every one became quiet. He looked around, curious as to why and saw Helga, or someone who resembles Helga. He knew she was beautiful when he first saw her at the reunion but now…

Her long blonde hair was let loose. Her hair was wavy and was now covering a part of her face. Her long sleeveless dark red dress accentuated the curves in her body and brought out the light blue color of her eyes. He felt a familiarity but he just told himself it was because she was Helga, of course it would be familiar.

And by the way she was holding Muriel it seemed more fitting to call her the mother of the baby than her sister. He was so shocked to see her he dropped the glass he was holding. Nobody even noticed the drop.

Helga nervously laughed. "I know I'm not late because Phoebe and the others haven't arrived yet." She began to enter the room. 

Rhonda who was at that time smiling at all the attention Helga was getting. She ushered her in the room. "People, people! You all do have other lives to go back to. Get on with it!"

Slowly the party was getting back.

The party had been going on for about one hour now and everyone had arrived. Helga was seated on one of the tables being surrounded by almost all the girls. All of them wanted to hold Muriel. And despite it was her time for bed she loved the attention she was getting and even gave them cooing noises. All of them responded with a gushing, "Aww! How cute!"

But as for the guys they were all bunched up in one corner, looking at the women. "If I even hear one more 'Aww! How cute!' I'll… I'll…I'll do something bad!" Sid exclaimed. 

"She is cute, Sid," Arnold said. 

"I know. But do they still have to say those words again and again?" Sid asked.

"I know what you mean, Sid. I'm in the room and not even a single female has noticed me. This really bites!" Stinky added. "Look, even my date Cynthia don't even notice me. Hey, Cindy! Could you come over here? I'd like to introduce you to the guys." 

The African-American woman looked up at Stinky smiled and said, "Hi!" Then she went back to tickling Muriel. 

"See? I tell ya, it's a conspiracy!"

"Stinky!"

He looked at all of them, confused. "What? What did I do?" All shook their heads.

"Never mind, Stinky," Gerald uttered.

Peapod kid looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Harold?"

"Brainy's missing too," Lorenzo said. 

"No, he's with the girls," Arnold articulated.

The other guys looked for him and found him missing too. "I guess he's somewhere. This mansion is his after all," Eugene said.

"Yeah, probably somewhere with Rhonda," Stinky said. The other boys snickered. 

"No, Rhonda's with the other girls. It's Patti that's missing," Park remarked.

"Patti!" Everyone said. Park nodded. 

"You don't think she's with Harold," Lorenzo said. 

"No, couldn't be. I know Harold and Rhonda are happily married. Harold is a bit immature but he wouldn't cheat on Rhonda. They are just friends," Gerald stated. Some guys nodded while some was a bit uncertain.

"I'll look for them," Arnold offered. He left the group and began searching. 

All was quiet in the night except for a few crickets and other insects. The mansion is located on the outskirts of the town so it was pretty isolated. Patti was admiring the night sky and enjoying the coolness of night. 

Her hair was in an elegant bun with a few wisps of hair loose at the edge. Her long-sleeved form fitting black dress swayed in a slight breeze. She leaned on the balcony as she gazed at the grounds. "Aren't you enjoying the party?" a male voice asked.

Patti looked around to find a man who was a few inches shorter than her. She gave a slight chuckle when she noticed he still doesn't know how to keep his black tuxedo in place. Rhonda probably fixed him at the beginning but now the top buttons of his shirt was undone and his cufflinks were gone. "I just needed a fresh air."

He stopped near the doorway and looked down. He scuffed the ground with his right foot as he said, "Why aren't you admiring Helga's niece like the other girls?"

She shrugged. "I admired her for 15 minutes. I guess that's my time limit for admiring someone."

Harold smiled. This was why he liked her a long time ago. "Could I join you?"

She faced the grounds again. "Hey, it's you're house…oh excuse me…mansion," she teased. 

"Hey, I happen to like the mansion! Oh, you were joking…" Patti just chuckled. 

"Arnold, who are you looking for?" a female voice asked. 

He was on the stairs. He turned around to see Rhonda in what he heard from them the latest Parisian outfit. It was chic. It was elegant and it was… totally color uncoordinated but he doesn't know a thing about fashion so he kept silent. 

He smiled at her as she approached. "I was just looking for…the bathroom!" 

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Arnold, you're totally so obvious when you're lying. Now 'fess up! What is it you're looking for?"

Arnold took a deep breath. How was he supposed to say this without hurting her? Well, the direct approach is always the best. "Harold is missing and Patti too," he mumbled.

Rhonda smiled at him for a second then a worried face appeared. "Yes, I know. They've been gone for 10 minutes." 

He began to come to her but she blocked him with her arms. "I know I shouldn't be worried but before we got together I know how close they were. It amazes me that Patti and me are close friends even though I married Harold."

She sat down on one of the steps and fiddled with the carpeting. He also sat at her left and worriedly gazed at her. "Sometimes I ask myself, 'What do I give Harold?' I know he doesn't love me by my money. He'd rather be blinded by my ability to buy him the food companies but I know it isn't that too."

Rhonda looked at him. "I sometimes think that all the benefits of this marriage are to me. He gives me love and security. What do I give him?"

Arnold placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You give him love too, Rhonda." He was about to continue when he heard someone chuckling at the top of the stairs.

"Love? That's all? After everything I ask of him?" She shook her head. "No, I ask too much of him. He's just going to ask for a divorce…"

He raised his hand and she became silent. He pointed to the top of the steps. She looked up and was about to ask what he means when she heard two voices both low but the other was more feminine. 

She went to them and he followed her. They were only a few feet from the doorway to the balcony when she stopped and hesitated. Arnold gently pushed her forward until they were near the doorframe.

"Like I'm going to start dating again? I don't think so, Harold. I don't care what people think. I want to enjoy my life as much as possible and not with some guy trying to pin me down. I don't want to pattern my life to account for both of our needs," Patti leaned on the balcony but she was facing the house.

"But marriage is a good thing. You do have to adjust to meet the needs of two people but think of the benefits you get: Love, companionship, understanding… you know the good stuff. You don't feel as lonely as before. And even though you fight it makes the marriage more exciting because you're getting to know you're partner even more, " Harold replied, facing her.

Patti smiled at Harold. "You really are marriage material." Harold blushed. 

At the hallway, tears were falling out of Rhonda's eyes. She didn't care for the make-up that was destroyed as she listened to the words her husband was saying. But her heart stopped when she heard Patti say, "It just makes me wonder why we never got together. We were so great as a couple but now we're just you know, friends."

Harold looked at her as if a bit surprised. He took a deep breath and looked at her eyes. "We were too right for each other."

Patti looked at him, now she was the one surprised. 

He continued on, "We both were kind of bullies back then. We shared the same opinions and views. We liked a lot of stuff. For me it was like dating me only you wear a skirt, no offense," he quickly added seeing her look. 

She replied a quick, "None taken."

"What I mean is we were too much a like. We were having fun being together because we liked to be with each other. We understood each other. We were together only as best friends."

Harold looked at the sky. "Me and Rhonda. I married her because we have our differences. Anybody could see that but that's what makes our marriage exciting. We two are probably the most mismatched pair in the world."

"But its not only because of our differences, we also had similarities. Did you know that she shares a passion for chocolate? She could give Chocolate boy a run for his money. Literally and figuratively."

"Well, Mr. Fudgie bar and all the local chocolates are my fave and hers is the imported ones. One time we had ourselves our own eating contest just for chocolates. You'll never believe that we tied!" 

He looked down and laughed. "The day after that we both went to the doctor for a check-up because we ate way too much. We swore never to eat another chocolate for the rest of our lives but the next day…" He laughed again. 

"Anyway, Rhonda needs me. It's a great compliment coming from a girl that has everything. And the feeling of being needed even if Rhonda was poor is a great feeling. Imagine Harold Berman, being needed." He scoffed. 

He turned around and saw Patti with tears in her eyes. "Did I say something wrong? Aww, now what did I say wrong?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. As a result the tears fell. "You said everything right, Harold. Now, why don't you go back to the party? Everyone must be waiting for you. I just need to dry my eyes." She looked at him sternly. "No one needs to know about all this."

He nodded but he seemed hesitant on leaving her. 

"Go, Harold," she said, sternly. He left. 

Arnold gently grabbed Rhonda and took her to the next door. He closed the doors and waited. They both waited to hear Harold pass. While both were waiting, Rhonda softly cried. And when he passed, she went to Arnold and sobbed. 

The door opened and a solemn Patti walked in. She went to Rhonda and Arnold and tenderly pried Rhonda from Arnold. Rhonda now cried at Patti's arms. 

"Now, you heard what you needed to know. If you just asked him before I wouldn't have to do it this way," was all Patti said. Rhonda cried even more hard. She hugged Patti even more tightly. "You know, if you two are going to spy you better do it right. I saw your shadow earlier." Rhonda managed to make a teary smile but she continued to cry.

Arnold nodded his head at Patti and she raised her hand. He then left the two alone.

When Arnold came down the boys and girls group got disbanded and now they were mingling, other than Helga who now held a sleeping Muriel in her arms. She wanted to leave but she couldn't find Harold or Rhonda. She hadn't noticed Harold's arrival because she was too busy making sure Muriel was sleeping soundly. It seemed she was a very heavy sleeper. Probably due to the fact almost every girl was fawning over her a while ago. 

She went to the most farthest corner of the room, where there were few talking and settled there. But she was barely settled when one of the two ladies she didn't know sat next to her. The Asian one. 

Helga smiled at her but she didn't smile back. Helga became confused. 

"How do you expect to live with yourself? You come here with a child and flirt with every single one of the men?" she angrily whispered.

"Excuse me, but I think…"

The other woman raised her hand. "Oh no, no. I don't think you understand. I made myself beautiful but he just said I was pretty. Now you come waltzing here and he just stares at you. That weird taco-shaped headed man even managed to drop his drink on the carpet. Thank goodness it was only water."

"Anyway, the girls here may be hesitant to tell you but I'm not. Lay off the guys. Stick with the father of the child."

It hurt Helga. It deeply hurt her. Here was a woman accusing her for all the wrong reasons. She wanted to get angry and tell her to shut up. She wanted to leave the party and all of their lives. But she didn't because she remembered Lila's words, their slumber party, even (to her irritation) Arnold's concern. 

So she gently laughed. The woman looked at her as if she was insane. 

"This is my niece, Muriel. And I'm thankful for telling me the reason why everyone was staring at me. I thought it was the wrinkle at my dress." Helga blushed. "Everyone thought I was pretty?"

"Don't act as if you didn't know!"

Helga shook her head. "I didn't. Do you know who I am?"

She scoffed. "Of course! Every one mentions you're name. Helga Pataki."

Helga nodded. "Then you do know what I looked at before."

"Yeah you were plain. So what's the deal?"

Helga laughed. "That's an understatement. I was a long-limbed, one eyebrow girl that scowls at everyone. I bully, torture and insult every single one at my school. Believe me I wasn't just plain."

She looked at her incredulously. "You're not kidding are you?"

Helga shook her head. "Nah. I'm as ugly as they come."

"Was," she slowly corrected.

Helga smiled at her and nodded. "Was."

Silence.

"So, your Peapod kid's wife?"

"Excuse me?"

"Pericles."

"Oh yes! Yes!"

"You're lucky, you know. Your husband is ingenious! You know he was the kid that was the least bullied, teased or tortured, individually that is, by me. He always manages to slip by me. He would use…" She continued on.

Brainy looked at the two girls that were gossiping. He was glad that everything turned out okay. He knew Melanie, Peapod kid's wife, was a bit on the jealous side so he carefully watched from across the room. 

It was great that Helga didn't yell or isolate herself like before. She must have figured out that her friends do care for her. He glanced at the other guy who was also worriedly watching the two women talk. Even Arnold. Heck, that was an understatement! He practically oozes of love for her. It amazes him that he didn't confess his love for her right here and now. 

That was why he didn't pursue Helga. He did confess his love for her but he knew he never had a chance. He didn't have a chance all those years ago and he still didn't have a chance now. But he still loves her, nevertheless. It hurts but he was glad she didn't spurn him. A friend is much better than having no relation at all. Besides, he knew Arnold and Helga were meant to be together. Although these two dense individuals didn't know it, they are. 

Brainy smiled as a thought occurred to him. What would happen if… he grinned as he approached the two girls.

"So, there he was breathing away. I didn't know how he always get there behind my back but he always does," Helga said.She was carrying a still sleeping Muriel on her right arm.

Melanie noticed a tall guy with glasses come near them. He was heaving. No, he was wheezing. He stopped at the space at Helga's left side.

"The telltale signs I know he's near is his wheezing…" She stops. "…like you hear now. I know he's right at the back of me, wheezing his lungs out. So my solution:" Helga whacks him in the head. She hits him much harder than before so he immediately lies down on the floor with broken glasses. "…I whack him in the head. I don't do it now because of Dr. Bliss…"

Helga stops and looks at Melanie. "Did I just hit Brainy?" Melanie nods. 

Helga puts Muriel at Melanie's arms and she goes to Brainy. "Brainy! I'm sorry, I didn't know. You were just wheezing there… and I… it was just natural reflexes. I'm so sorry."

"His nose is bleeding," Melanie observes. 

Helga helps Brainy to a chair while she treats him for nose bleed and also profusely saying her apologies. 

Melanie peers and says, "Wow, you hit him so hard you broke his glasses!"

Helga glares at her. "Thank you so much for your observation," she says dryly.

Melanie smiles at her. "Your welcome!"

Brainy was done being treated by Eugene and Muriel was already lying in a quiet room when Sid stopped the musicians from playing. Some people became quiet and looked around for the reason for the sudden cease. Sid cleared his throat and now everyone became quiet and looked at him.

He was by the musicians as he looked at everyone in their eyes and said, "My dear friends, Gerald has something to say that concerns our generation and the kid generation now and the next." He faced Gerald who was on his right. "Take it, Gerald!"

"Thank you, Sid." Sid and Gerald exchanged positions. Like Sid he looked at everyone. "Now…" 

"Not another one of your inane urban legends. Can't you ever grow up!?"

Gerald glared at the far right corner. He saw Helga smirking with a teasing light in her eyes. Gerald briefly smiled and continued. "I was talking to one of my clients the other day and he said to me that Gerald field is going to be used. Their building another new store and they're going to use that field."

There was a massive murmur. "Can't we do something about it?" Sheena asked.

Everyone looked at Harold and Rhonda. "Are you all expecting us to buy the guy out?"

"Well, yes. You both have the highest financial position among us," Phoebe stated.

The couple looked at each other. "Sure, we'll do it!" Harold exclaimed. Then he rubbed his hands together. "We'll show him! He'll be so stunned by what we're going to offer him he's going to faint like a little girl. Heh! Heh! Heh!" Some people rolled their eyes. 

So if you see any more grammar errors tell me. Do you like the story so far or am I rushing on in Helga's realization? Review, please.


	10. Reunion

Hi again! Thank everyone for your reviews. As I was writing this chapter I discovered it was going to be a bit too long so I decided to turn it into two chapters. Don't worry, I promise you'll see the next one tomorrow. 

** **

**DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! is not mine. Thank you.**

** **

**Chapter 9**

### Reunion

~Seattle National Hospital

"So that's what happened at the party. Everyone sends their love to you. They also decided to visit you whenever they can but most of them will be visiting this weekend," Arnold said.

Lila, her bruises and scratches nearly gone but still a bit sore, was sitting up on her bed, listening as Arnold told her what happened to the party last night. She smiled. "Thank you ever so much, Arnold, for telling me about the party. And it is oh so touching of you to visit me this early in the morning."

"It's nothing, Lila. So, what happened to the hospital you've been working for? Have they decided to give you your recuperating time as sick days?" She nodded.

Blue eyes beheld the scene before her. Arnold was telling Lila a joke and she laughed. She felt no anger only pain. Her lips curled into a sad smile as a plan formed in her mind.

Arnold looked at the piece of …something in his hands. He took out his magnifying glass and closely peered in the object. He dusted it a bit with his brush and looked again. This time he cleaned his glasses and then gazed at it again. He could see some kind of writing, which looked a bit like cuneiform. Then somebody knocked in his room.

He didn't look up when he said, "Come in."

He heard the door open and someone come in. An envelope was put on the desk he was working on. "Some guy Hispanic guy in a limo dropped this for you. He says he would have come in and give it to you personally but he was late for a meeting."

Arnold faced Mr. Green. "Lorenzo was here? Oh, well thank you Mr. Green."

Mr. Green waved him off. "It's nothing, Arnold. By the way, we're having Egg drop soup and roast duck tonight."

He smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Green." Mr. Green nodded and left.

Arnold faced the artifact again and then the white envelope beside it. Curiosity won over profession so he tore open the envelope and took out the small piece of paper. 

Arnold,

Thank you ever so much for the visits. I really appreciated it. After you left, the doctor visited me. She says that all my bruises and broken bones have already began their healing. So they'll discharge me tomorrow from the hospital but only after promising to rest at home.

Another reason I wrote to you was a friend of mine from the hospital I work with has told me a very exciting news. Please come to the city park tomorrow around 9:00 am by the bench that Gerald told me was your favorite. I promise you it would be an oh so special surprise. Again, thank you very much. 

Love,

Lila 

He closed the note and put it back on the envelope. Now, what is this surprise? He'll just have to find out about it tomorrow.

~Sunday, City Aquarium

Helga looked at the same tank she was the last time she was here. What was even worse was that it was same stupid angelfish was there swimming in front of her. She moved several times already but it kept following her. When she was at the end of the huge tank already, Helga gave up. 

She leaned over at the rail and gave the fish one final glare and sighed. 'You know, you are one of the two people that are persistent and that irritates me. Jeez, even when you look at me you have the same concern in your eyes as he does.' She groaned. 'I'm really losing it!' 

Helga looked passed the angelfish and further in the tank. 'It's official. I am going nuts. I just considered a fish as a human being and now I'm nuts.' 

The fish swam in circles. Helga glared at the fish. 'Will you stop doing that?!' 

It stopped swimming and stared at her. 'Well, two can play this game.' She stared back. 

It was about half a minute of staring when Helga noticed something in the reflection. She ignored the fish and gazed at the reflection. It was a guy. He was a bit far off on the other part of the aquarium but she could still see him. Since she could see him it means he could see her. 

He was looking at the shark but since Helga was aware of his presence she could feel he was really staring at her, well reflection. 'And come to think of it, he looks a bit like the homeless guy on the park.'

Helga looked at the angelfish. 'You were warning me the last time I was here, right? You saw him standing and watching me so you warned me.' Helga gave a brief shiver. 'First babies that could hear me now fishes that could warn me. Life would never be just plain simple, isn't it?'

The fish swam in circles. 'Right. O-okay, I'll just be kicking his butt and then I'll be going. I need to watch something. Thanks!' 

Helga walked further in the aquarium and looked slowly at the tanks. In the corner of her eyes, she could see him slowly move in the same direction. 'That proves it! He really is following me.' 

She walked deeper and walked in random parts of the aquarium. Helga noticed that she never could lose him. No matter what hallway she walked through, he could still follow her. 'Darn! He knows this place like a book.'

She decided the simplest way to get rid of him is confrontation. So she nonchalantly left the aquarium and hid in the guard's office. Good thing the guard wasn't there. She opened the door enough to see him as he walked out. When he was about in front of her she opened the door and ran to him. 

"You'll soon regret tailing Helga G. Pataki!" Her movements were so fast and unexpected that he didn't register her movement until it was too late. 

~City Park

Arnold ran to his favorite bench. 'Man, why did I have to oversleep! On the one day that Lila has a surprise for me.'

He gave a brief smile when he saw the tree. "Lila, I'm really sorry. I'm late," he began.

He was near the bench already and he could see someone sitting on it. "Would you believe that both my potato powered alarm clock and my normal alarm clock broke down?" Now he could see a man beside the woman. "I'm s…"

He stopped in front of the bench as both the man and the woman looked up. Both looked much older than he did and was sporting a few gray hairs. The man had the same color and built as he did. And the woman was slightly shorter and a short brown hair that was untied. Her head was the same shape as he did…

'Oh my…' "M-mom? Dad?" he choked.

Both stood up and gave a teary smile. His mom's lips trembled and a tear fell from his father's eyes but they didn't move an inch. Arnold felt frozen from the spot as he hungrily drunk the sight of his parents.

But the older two couldn't wait any longer and immediately rushed over to him. For the very first time in a…umm very long time Arnold hugged his parents. He savored their closeness and also tried to put into memory every touch, sight and especially his own feelings as they hugged. He remembered all those time he make-believed of meeting his parents but this… words just couldn't describe it. He was here. They were here. They were finally here.

He was so ecstatic to see them that he didn't notice the fierceness of their hug. He began to feel a burning sensation in his chest. It was only a moment later why he felt the burning sensation. "Lungs… air," he croaked.

His father, still every inch a doctor, immediately drew away and also made his wife do the same. He set Arnold down on the bench and began to examine him. Arnold meekly followed every order his father asked as he examined him.

When Arnold's father was sure he was okay, his mother immediately hugged him and cried again. His father learned his lesson and stayed behind, watching the two. Nobody said a word for about 10 minutes because all savored this little reunion. 

After the shock and extreme relief were over, Arnold looked at his parents' eyes, his mother's green and his father's blue, and softly asked, "What happened?"

It seemed a disrespectful question but he was so nervous, happy and a bunch of other emotion that it was all he could ask. 

Both his parents looked at each other and then looked at the trees. Arnold, a bit puzzled, looked at the trees also. No, they weren't looking for the trees. They were looking at a person leaning on one of the trees. She was out of earshot but she could still see them. The woman seeing their glance began to go to them. 

Arnold narrowed his eyes to see this person and found out the person was a woman about the same age as his parents. She had a short fluffy blonde hair and was wearing a business outfit, green blouse and pants. Judging by her walk, she seemed a confident and overpowering woman. Her wire-rimmed glasses glinted as she walked.

But when she was in front of them, she smiled warmly. "Hello! You must be Arnold. You're parents told me so much about you." She extended her right hand, "Hi! My name is Victoria but you could call me Vickie. I'm their boss."

In the corner of his eyes, Arnold saw his parents gave a brief glance with each other. He was puzzled but he didn't ask.

Vickie looked at the two and gave a short nod. Arnold's parents understanding the meaning gave a short nod in reply. 

"The story I'll be telling you happened a very long time ago. It happened at the same time we left you," his father said. Arnold was surprised his father's voice became a bit rough but still held the warmth he always remembered as a child.

His father still stood while his wife sat next to Arnold holding his hand. Vickie was quite content to lean on the back of the bench. "Has grandpa told you why we left?" Arnold nodded.

"Good. Well, when we came to the island my friend was talking about, the disease had already spread to everyone. Man, woman and child. Old and young. The tribe that we went to and the other neighboring tribes were all infected. Many had already died. Their own witch doctors couldn't do anything to stop this disease. So we helped. We tried to apply all the solutions we can think of but none worked. We rarely both slept trying to find the disease. Your mom and I poured everything to save the other people that we forgot to check-in with my friend." His father's voice softened. "We didn't have any other means of communication so we couldn't call you. And coming back to you and do the research there isn't acceptable. You might get the disease. Not to mention the entire nation. But we did think about you a lot, son."

Arnold gave a small smile.

His mother nodded. "Many continued to die but we weren't any close to a cure. The disease was unlike any other. By luck, we found out it wasn't communicable by human contact or by air. It took us about a year but we did find the cure but at the cost of hundreds of lives." Her mother's voice was soft but there was slight firmness on it. 

"We gave the cure to all the tribes and was able to stop the disease. Now, our next mission was to find out what caused the disease and what way it was carried. We studied their food and water. The water was the culprit. Good thing we have a practice of boiling the water or we would have gotten the disease too. Because of this we taught all the tribes to boil their water before using it," his mother continued. 

"Then we studied the water. It was days later that we found out that the water was infected with new bacteria that was found in all organisms. But this bacteria was genetically altered and became a new disease after prolonged exposure to the natural environment. After that we found out there was a chemical plant at the edge of the island," his father added.

"We went to the plant and requested to talk to the owner or the management but we were denied. We became persistent and asked again and again to see the management. A week later they changed their minds and let us in. We talked to the owner itself."

"He was a Scottish. He was also very friendly when we told him that his plant was polluting the waters. He said he didn't know about that. We told him because it was the boiling of the water that cleanses it. He then said he'll changed the disposal of his plant and then let us out," his mother continued.

"We checked the water everyday for the bacteria but it was still there. We did keep thinking he would change it tomorrow but a month of tomorrows had passed. We went again to the owner. Like before he welcomed us with open arms but when we reminded him of his promise he showed his true colors. He yelled at us and threw us out. We told him we'll get the authorities and stop him but he just laughed at us," his father added.

"He was right to laugh at us. We contacted my friend and he contacted the authorities. They told us they'll handle it but we learned from our earlier mistake. We kept asking them about the status of our case. They told us the same thing: in process. Another month has passed and we gave up on the authorities. We asked my friend if he knew anybody that could help us. He says he did and contacted that person."

"That would be me," Vickie put in. 

"How did you help them, Vickie?" Arnold asked.

Vickie grinned. "My dear, I'm the director of the CIA." 

Arnold gaped at her. Vickie closed his mouth. "You'll catch flies that way, Arnold. We don't want that now do we?" His parents smiled. Arnold just mutely nodded.

Both his parents nodded. "He contacted her. It turns out that the owner was a wanted man by the CIA for many crimes he committed against the Unites States. They wanted him for a long time and they were extremely happy by the case we presented to them."

"We were more than happy to let the bozo off their hands," Vickie wickedly said. She gave a dramatic sigh. "But he got word of the CIA's involvement and hightailed it out of the island. We couldn't track him down. Since we don't have any witness protection program to protect your parents from him like the FBI. The truth of the matter was we can't have one of those programs because of…" she leaned over to Arnold and loudly whispered, "…copyright laws. The FBI are very touchy in those areas." 

Her voice became normal again. "We just adopted your parents to the business. They're great agents, mind you. The best I've hired in a non-traditional way. And because of extreme confidentiality we didn't allow them to contact you."

Vickie's voice became serious and softened. "It was for the best. We had to protect them and since I am a softie for family so I had an agent take note of some major points in your life. Your parents watched you perform in plays and shows and contests. They saw everything. Well, almost everything." 

His parents smiled. "You are such a great actor, Arnold. It amazed me you didn't become one," his mother said.

"They were able to watch you grow up for about 10 years and then we found our most wanted. He was caught and held for trial. He had the sleaziest but smart lawyers around and they were able to extend the trial for 7 years. The reports on you dwindled because we had to get every available man for this trial and the all the other foreign terrorists."

His father nodded. "But in the end we got him. He was sentenced to two lifetime imprisonment."

"But when the trial was over we found out that you had graduated already and got an archeological dig. Martin said he didn't know where you were because you move so fast from one place to another. We didn't know where to go. We desperately wanted to find you and we couldn't do it," his mother added.

"And what better source to ask than the CIA? So I let them stay as agents. But, you young man are a slippery one," Vickie exclaimed. 

"The organization was so busy this past three years that we didn't notice a reunion coming up. It was only because of a young lady that we are here. Now," his mother said.

Arnold's head was swirling with their story that he looked down. "I'm sorry, sweetie but you did ask us the truth. And what better way to tell the truth…" his mother began.

"…than by saying it straight out," he finished. 

His mother smiled and hugged him lightly. "I'm glad that even though I wasn't there to raise you, you turned out to be a great person. I'm proud of you and I'm tremendously glad I am here now."

His father sat down to the other side, Arnold's right and put his arm around Arnold's shoulders. "I am too, son."

Arnold put his arms around both his parents. "Especially me, mom and dad. Especially me."

Vickie looked at the touching scene, smiled and decided to leave.

Like my explanation for their long disappearance? See another grammatical errors? You just like it? Tell me.


	11. Her side of the story

****I am extremely sorry to everyone. I said I would finish the story today but there were a few glitches on the story and we had to fix it. We, meaning me and Polgara, my new editor!! Hooray! Thanks, Polgara, for checking my story.

Oh and before I forget there are only two more part to go: chapter 11 and the epilogue. So I hope I will be able to wrap up the story and not leave it hanging. So, everyone, enjoy! Happy New Year in advance!!

DICLAIMER: Hey Arnold! is not mine.

** **

**Chapter 10   
_Her Side of the Story_**   
  


Helga was sitting on the tree branch, watching the reunited family talk. She paid no attention to the tears that coursed down her face and just savored her beloved's happy face. It was all for him. 

She dried her tears. She didn't need to hear any words that were uttered by them as they joyfully talked and catch up on good times. Their happy and glowing faces were enough indication.   
Helga looked down as she thought of her own family. She did love them. She really did but they didn't love her enough. They were perfectionists who wanted only the best and she wasn't. Nevertheless, she still loved them. Helga took one strap from her shoulder and placed her bag in front of her. She wasn't going to be like Olga any longer. She did truly love them and so she'll act upon it.   
She took out her cell phone and dialed. After a few rings, a female voice answered the phone. "M-mom?" Helga asked.   
  
While Helga was watching the reunion someone else was watching her. Vickie was only a few feet away leaning on the tree. A serious expression was on her face as she watched Helga.   
  
~Last night (Saturday), Helga's hotel room   
  


Helga was sitting up on her bed with a laptop on her lap and a headset for the phone on one ear. Her sister's visit to her mother in law's had been extended till Saturday and Helga had just returned from dropping off Muriel at Olga's place. 

"I'm telling you Gerry, we have to stop. Can't we do this tomorrow?" a female voice said on the phone. 

Helga was typing away on her laptop as she talked. "Look, Vickie, I am doing a much bigger share here. I used an ageing program on the picture and sent you the copy. I've already accessed all the files on the missing persons list and even hacked into the FBI computer files. You just have to go through the extremely confidential file on our computer system that even I can't go into. That's all."   
"But there is a lot of data on that file and it's already 10:00 pm"   
"Don't start whining to me now Vickie. I promised Arnold he would see his parents tomorrow and he'll see his parents tomorrow."   
Silence.   
"Where did you get that picture? Did he give it to you?"   
Helga hesitated but answered, "I took his family photo and copied it before I left Seattle. I figured I might see his parents in San Diego or along the way."   
There was a brief silence on the other end of the line then a yawn was heard. "I'm just halfway through the file. I'll e-mail you the data if I see any match," Vickie said.   
Silence as both women worked.   
"You know we're grasping at straws here. You don't even now their names," Vickie exclaimed.   
"I sent you their picture," was Helga's curt reply.   
More silence.   
"You better be careful with those FBI files. The last time they found out we were secretly going through their files they nearly sued us."   
"Yes, yes. I'll be careful."   
"What is your relationship with him?"   
Helga was so deep in her work that she didn't register the question at first. It was only seconds later that she did. "Excuse me?"   
"Why are you doing all this for him? I know you're nice and all but this… you don't normally do this much for your friends. I wouldn't do this much."   
Helga stopped typing and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply but kept her eyes shut. "I've been doing this for him ever since we were really young." She paused and continued softly, "I love him." Tears slipped in her eyes without her knowing it and she found herself crying.   
"Gerry? Gerry, what's the matter?" She had forgotten Vickie was on the other line.   
Helga continued to cry. "I thought I moved on. I thought I had gotten over him; for 16 years I was convinced I had. But now I realized I love him even more."   
Vickie's voice became soft. "You said you realize that you have friends who love you, right?"   
Helga tears stopped. She nodded but remembered she was on the phone and replied an affirmative. Then she opened her eyes and looked passively at the computer screen.   
Vickie's voice got even softer. "You know Gerry, you will never truly love someone if you don't learn to love yourself first. After you found your self-worth your heart reminded you of your deep love for him. Nothing is wrong with you."   
Silence.   
"You loved him before?"   
"I've loved him almost all of my life," Helga replied.   
Vickie's voice was still soft as she asked, "when did you discover you still love him? You said before you didn't have anyone special."   
"It just dawned on me this morning that I still love him. When I saw him and Lila together, they were so happy that it hurt me; but what really brought me to my senses was the urge I got to do this for him, like I've always done."   
Her voice softened again. "I guess that's the reason I was so mad at him when he kept asking me to tell him what was wrong with me. It was like he knew me. We weren't even that close but he knew me. It felt like he liked-me liked me."   
"What is it with that term? You either like or love a person."   
Helga sighed. "I guess, what I wanted to say was I love him. Jeez, Lila is getting to me." She muttered the last part to herself.   
"Speaking of Lila, why did you sign her name on the note?"   
"He trusts her and I want them to be together. They deserve to be together."   
"Why not you? You have better qualities than this Lila."   
Helga laughed softly. "I hate to tell you this but you are a little biased. You don't know her and if you did you would see that I'm right."   
"I still think you'd be perfect for him. And who knows, he might love you too."   
Helga scoffed. "Like that'll happen."   
Helga tried to imagine what it would be like to have him love her, but it hurt too much. She couldn't imagine it the way she had all those years ago because now she knew it was impossible.   
Silence.   
"Ger?"   
"I'm here, Vickie." A pause. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it but you're one of my best friends. Thank you for everything, Vick."   
"Oh dear, Helga Geraldine Pataki getting mushy on me? I better spread the word at the office."   
"You do that and I'll wring your neck and throw you over Mt. Everest."   
"Welcome back, my dear."   
  
~1:00 am   
  
Helga was getting a bit droopy but she still kept searching. On the other end of the line, Vickie was getting sleepy as well. Suddenly, Helga heard a curse uttered on the other end of the line. She snapped awake and worriedly asked, "Anything the matter?"   
She heard another curse. "Check on the list of agents."   
"I already did and it was negative."   
"Not theirs, ours."   
She was puzzled but followed her. She went through all the profiles, matching the picture she had on hand and the pictures on the profiles. Two matches were found.   
Helga's eyes widened. Two matches found?! Maybe it was a mistake. Computers do make mistakes but she wouldn't see if she was right until she presses the ENTER key.   
She gingerly pressed the key and closed her eyes, praying that they were the right ones. She opened her eyes and gave a brilliant smile, but her happiness didn't stop there. She yelled, "YES! YES! YES!" She didn't care if the people in the neighboring rooms were asleep. She had found them and now her beloved would be happy.   
Beloved. When was the last time she had called him that? She smiled. It was a very long time ago.   
"I take it your happy," a drowsy voice put in.   
"Yes, but why were you cursing earlier?"   
"That was because of my stupidity. I just now looked at the picture and recognized the faces."   
"You WHAT? We worked our butts off all afternoon, evening, and early morning and you KNOW THEM?"   
"Aren't you afraid you'll wake the neighbors with all your yelling?"   
Helga calmed down. "I don't know whether I should kill you or hug you," she muttered.   
"I prefer the second choice. So, do you want to contact them?"   
Helga became nervous. "No! You're the director. You contact them."   
"You're the one who wanted to find them."   
"You found them," Helga replied back.   
"You love their son. You should do the honor."   
"Like I have the right." She paused and sighed. "Okay, I'll do it. How do I contact them?"   
"I'm e-mailing you their location and phone number now. You can either do it via the phone or the I-cam."   
"I-cam. It will be better if they can see and hear me as they get the news."   
"Good. Now, do it right away."   
"Is it okay? Aren't they asleep or something?"   
"My dear, they have been searching almost their entire lives for their son. A lack of a good night sleep will not put you on their hate list."   
A sigh. "Okay. I'm signing off now."   
"Great. Good morning and don't worry, you'll do fine. They'll love you as their daughter-in-law."   
Helga was about to ask, "What is that suppose to mean?" but Vickie had already hung up.   
She sighed as she prepared herself for delivering the good news.   
  
~Now   
  
Vickie watched Helga give a small smile as she turned off the cell phone. She saw her hug the phone as if she were hugging the person she had talked to.   
Vickie smiled. 'She must have straightened things out with her mother. Good girl.'   
She knew Helga would soon feel her presence so she went ahead of her and said, "Everything alright?"   
Helga looked down and saw her. "Yeah, my mom just invited me for Thanksgiving." She took another glance at Arnold and his family.   
"You know, you both helped each other. You did it purposely, he unknowingly," Vickie said nonchalantly.   
"Care to explain."   
Vickie leaned further back. "You helped him be reunited with his family and he reunited you with your family."   
Helga leaned back on the tree as she placed her legs on top of the branch. She put her backpack on her lap and looked at Arnold's sheepish smile as his mother lectured him on something. Helga saw her pointing at his sweater. She could make-out the words 'tuck-in' and 'sweater' and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess he did."   
Silence.   
Helga looked at Vickie. "What happened to Brent?"   
Vickie became serious. "He's locked up in jail, far far away from civilization."   
Helga shook her head slowly. "I just can't believe any agent, especially one of our own, would go renegade. It's a good thing we caught him," she stopped. "I know it seems cruel but I have to thank the Fates for making Brent a part of Lila's life and you for forcing me to go to the reunion. But it's just spiteful for Lila to suffer so much."   
"It's just a way for us to grow, I guess."   
More silence.   
Helga remembered something. She faced Vickie, who was still leaning on the tree but was now softly talking into a walkie-talkie. Helga waited for her to finish and then angrily hissed. " Why did you send an agent? You know better than to send me a baby-sitter."   
Vickie shrugged. "I was worried about you," she paused. "Where and when did you spot him?"   
"Before I came here I was over at the City Aquarium being depressed when I saw his reflection on a tank." Helga wasn't about to tell Vickie that the fish had helped.   
"Did you damage him much?"   
Helga waved her off. "He'll be okay in about a month or so. Depending on how long his healing ability is when he has a broken arm, leg, and some ribs."   
Vickie rolled her eyes. "You know, you should be my agent when we handle deadly terrorists. You've done enough damage on our agents, think what you could do to the enemy."   
Helga glared at her. "I am perfectly content with my job." Vickie scoffed.   
Silence.   
Helga remembered yet another detail. "So, did you tell them that Lila was the one who set up the reunion?"   
Vickie shook her head and Helga panicked. "I thought you did."   
"What?! You knew I didn't want him to find out. That was why I sent the letter with Lila's name signed on it."   
"Oops, I guess I forgot then," Vickie said sounding not a bit sorry.   
Helga glared at her. "CRIMINEY!" She screamed in frustration.   
  
They had been talking for almost an hour trying to share every memory that they had accumulated while they were apart. But as the minutes wore on the two nagging questions that had been silent in Arnold's head were now loud and persistent. He decided to ask them now, "Are you guys okay to be out in the open now? I know the guy you prosecuted is in jail now but what about his friends?"   
"You don't have to be worried Arnold, we're protected by the CIA. There are a handful of agents out here in the park, watching the surroundings and us. And we arrived here under heavy security. In all the time that we were looking for you, we managed to nab the most powerful of his associates."   
Now that one question was done there was one more. "Mom, Dad, how did Lila know where you were. I know I didn't tell her about you. There were only a handful of people that knew you guys."   
His father's eyebrows wrinkled. "Lila. Oh no, son. The young lady that helped us was Gerry Pataki." He paused as if to think deeply.   
Arnold's heart began to beat loudly, at least it seemed loud to his ears. Was his father referring to Helga?   
His father, not seeing his shock face, continued. "I believe her real name is Helga Geraldine Pataki." He stopped again. "Is she Swedish? Her name sounds Swedish."   
The last question went in one ear and out the other. "Do you mean Helga did this? But why and how?"   
It was now his mother that answered the question. "She's the director's personal secretary, dear." She saw his face pale. "Arnold, are you okay? Do you know her?"   
He nodded. "She was my classmate during grade school. Do you remember the female bully that scowls a lot?"   
"That's her? Wow! It's a small world," his father stated.   
"Well, that explains why everyone fears her. When we first arrived at the organization we were warned about the director's personal secretary. They said no one with matters of minuscule importance, that couldn't be handled by other people, could go to the director. She filters everything thoroughly. And if she discovers that someone wants to see the director without full clearance from her she'll attack that poor agent. I understand she can be pretty intimidating." His mother gave a shiver.   
"She's extremely smart too. All the other agents use a lot of tactics to persuade the director on decisions but she knows what they're doing. Gerry is like some kind of bull dog…no what's worse dear?"   
"Uh… a pit bull I think," his father answered.   
"Thank you. She is like a pit bull guarding the director. She's the perfect person for the job." His mother paused. "But somehow I know she's a sweet girl."   
Arnold smiled at his mother. He was about to say something when he heard, "CRIMINEY!" He grinned. Only one person could say those words and only one person could put so much strength in that yell.   
He turned around to where he heard the voice originate and faced his parents. "I'll just say thank you to her. I'll be back."   
"Don't worry son, take your time. We'll just head back to Sunset Arms and meet you there," his father said. His mother just waved at him. 

Arnold waved back and ran to where he heard Helga.   
  
If it were possible to burn someone with just a glare, Vickie would have been burned to atoms at the intensity of Helga's stare. She was used to her glares and barb words but Vickie had never seen Helga this angry. For the second time (the first was when she first met Helga) Vickie got a bit scared.   
Her voice was deadly calm. "I have worshiped him from afar and he never had a clue. When he got a hold of my little pink book of love and the parrot, both of which held all my love poems of him, he didn't find out. I returned his little blue hat just to make him happy." She swung her legs over and let it dangle over the branch. Helga now faced Vickie.   
"I have followed every single piece of advice he's given me, even though it would mean sacrificing any fun I could have had. The dinner, the contest I so dearly wanted to win, every single situation where it would benefit me but hurt others. I followed all his sweet and naive advise. Heck! I gave my most desired Spumoni snow boots to that government worker just so Arnold could have the Christmas gift he wanted so much and he didn't get to know about it," her words were growing in intensity. She paused. "And now, the greatest and last gift I'm giving him anonymously, is going to be exposed as my doing? I don't want that!"   
"Now Gerry, please calm down. Maybe he needs to know everything you have done for him."   
Helga narrowed her eyes. "He can never know anything of what I have done."   
"Why are you so stubborn about him finding out?"   
"Like you said last night, he might find out that I love him. Now he will find out."   
"He will if you don't stop lecturing me," she brusquely replied.   
Helga bit her tongue but continued to glare at her. Vickie glared back. This was the situation when Arnold arrived.   
"Hello, Vickie! I heard Helga was around here."   
Vickie muttered under her breath, "Literally and figuratively." She was referring to the word 'heard'. Helga knew what she said even though she didn't hear it and glared at her.   
"Have you seen her?" he continued.   
In answer, Vickie pointed up. Arnold looked up and saw Helga on the tree branch gazing at the park.   
Suddenly, Helga looked at him and glared. "What?"   
Arnold just smiled. "I'd like to thank you for what you did. To tell you the truth it surprised me that you would do something that good for me."   
Helga waved him off. "It's nothing football head."   
Helga saw in the corner of her eyes Vickie mouth the words, "Aww, he has a sweet nickname from her."   
Helga mouthed back to Vickie, "Knock it off!"   
"Make me!" Vickie mouthed back.   
Arrgh!   
"Uh, Helga?"   
Helga looked in front of her and was surprised to see Arnold on the tree branch sitting in front of her. Darn her! Vickie was distracting her.   
She gave a yelp and lost her balance. Instincts took over as she prepared for the landing when a hand grabbed one of her arms. She dangled in the tree with Arnold holding her one hand.   
Helga looked up and saw Arnold holding her. "You know, you're pretty light," he said.   
Helga scoffed. "You can let me go now. This isn't some movie were the female is falling from some high place and the hero rescues her from her doom. This is me falling off an 8-foot high tree branch. Release me, Arnoldo." He did.   
She landed on the ground and dusted herself a bit as she picked up her bag from the base of the tree. She heard a thud as Arnold jumped from the tree. "I could have landed safely by myself you know."   
Arnold gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. It was just instincts, I guess. I forgot you're with the CIA."   
"Yes, I am. I'm…" she jerked her thumb at Vickie who waved. "…Her personal secretary."   
"But why did you lie about it? Why did you tell me and the others that you were a personal secretary at some computer company?"   
"We can't all be goody-two shoes like you, Arnoldo. I have to lie. Since I'm a personal secretary at the agency that handles the entire foreign criminal acts against the US, I have vast knowledge that could benefit anyone including criminals. I can't go walking around saying I'm the personal secretary of the head of the CIA, it would be better off for me to lug a sign that says 'Kidnap and use me!'" She scoffed.   
"Oh."   
"Excuse me for the intrusion but I just had an idea, Gerry," Vickie said. Helga and Arnold looked at her.   
"Why don't we make Arnold an agent too? He climbed the tree with ease, so he's physically fit. He seems smart and he's parents are agents. And he knows you personally. Maybe if he became an agent nobody would be scared of bringing matters to me."   
"No way!" Helga pointed at Arnold. "No way will he be an agent. It's too dangerous!"   
"He could handle it."   
"NO!"   
"It concerns Arnold why don't you ask him?"   
He looked at the arguing duo. He's happy that Helga's concerned, but why was she so unyielding? He blinked in surprise when he felt the two ladies look at him. "Umm, I don't know. I don't think…" 

Helga cut him off. "See? He agrees with me. He won't be an agent."   
Vickie gave a teasing grin. "Why are you so adamant?"   
"I'm just concerned for his safety. He doesn't even know the harshness of the world."   
"Right," Vickie said, sounding unconvinced.   
Silence.   
Helga put her bag on her shoulders and folded her arms. She faced Arnold. "Why were you up on the tree a while ago?"   
He smiled sheepishly. "Well, you looked ready to kill your boss. I just wanted to calm you down before you did something drastic."   
"Nah, she's used to my moods and she bites my head off too. But I do it more. That's our relationship."   
"O-okay, I guess." He paused. "Well, I just came to thank you Helga. For the reunion, you know."   
She waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. It's no big deal. Look, I got to go, Arnoldo. I'm happy and all about your parents but I have to leave." She began to walk away.   
His eyebrows wrinkled. "What about Vickie?"   
She stopped and faced him. "She left already."   
He looked at the tree Vickie had been leaning on and found she was gone. "It must have been an intense training you went under to get into the CIA."   
Helga shrugged "It was nothing I couldn't handle." She began to walk again.   
"Helga?" Exasperated, Helga turned around only to find herself being hugged. She felt electricity where they touched. She also felt safe, contentment, and happiness. Before, he only reaches up to her shoulders now he could fully embrace her. She clenched her fists. She desperately wanted to be in his arms forever but she couldn't.   
She broke away from him, gently. "Yeah, yeah. It's just for everything you've done for me in the past. Caring for me as a friend and all."   
Arnold nodded.   
"You're welcome and I have to go now, football head."   
"Sure, bye Helga and thanks!"   
Helga continued walking as she replied, "And I said 'your welcome' already. I know you're thankful already so stop thanking me."   
By this time she was a few feet away. "Got it!" he shouted. "My beloved," he added under his breath.   
  
Helga was about to step out of the park when someone walked beside her. "Could I walk with you? I just want to see your hotel room."   
Helga nodded. "Vickie, why did you come here? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you visited me and all but you are the director of the CIA."   
"Hey, I helped look for those two. I lost a perfectly good night sleep for that family." She smiled. "And besides, I really was worried about you."   
Silence.   
"So you're back to you're old relationship."   
"Old relationship? How did you know what our old relationship was?"   
Vickie told Helga the entire story about looking after Arnold when he was young. "It wasn't much. We only watched Arnold till he was in the fourth grade."   
They were already at Helga's hotel when she finished talking. Helga stopped and faced Vickie. "You're saying that you knew me from before?"   
"Well, I didn't realize it until today. What my real purpose was to let you understand that I knew. You could talk to me anytime." Helga nodded.   
"And since we're cleared on me helping you, I just wanted to ask you why you said that the reunion was the last present you'll ever give him. Is it something to do with you being depressed at the aquarium?"   
Helga sighed and walked in the hotel. Vickie followed. "Yes, it is my last gift for him. I am moving on, so this is the last reunion that I'll be going to."   
Vickie gasped. "B-but what about your friends? Your realization? You know they love you."   
"I'll keep in touch with them, don't worry. They just won't see me again."   
They both entered the elevator. "But why? Is it because of him?"   
Helga didn't answer but just pressed the button for her floor level. Vickie looked at her worriedly. She wanted to say things but she didn't know how to say them. Helga is known for being as stubborn as a mule, even to her. So all Vickie did was sigh.   
They were nearing Helga's room when Vickie said, "You know I'm still sending an agent to look after you."   
Helga grinned as she stopped at her door and took out her key. She opened the door and let Vickie in first and then she went in herself.   
As Helga was closing the door Vickie exclaimed, "If you are going to beat this one up, make sure you beat him lightly. I'm going to need him soon." Helga's only answer was a laugh. 

Comments and reviews please!!


	12. Turth be told

# My deepest apologies everyone! Of all the places and time for a writer to have a writer's block… Well, I really had a difficult time writing the romance between Helga and Arnold. I didn't have much to go on. The episodes about Ruth and Lila don't show much and I haven't watched the episode where Arnold meets the two Ceciles. 

So, I hope you all liked this chapter. Polgara and I worked hard in it! Speaking of which, thanks again, Polgara for helping me with my writer's block and editing this. 

This is the last chapter, folks. Next one is the epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. I'll post another fic soon!

Words that are between *s and at the end of the chapter are from Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew. Once again from this website: 

http://tech-two.mit.edu/Shakespeare/taming_shrew/index.html. The italized parts are the flashback. Musume is daughter, Otousan is father and Ohayoo gozaimasu is formal hello in Japanese. I got these from Fanfiction.Net's writer's university.

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! is not mine. If it were this would be an episode… just kidding! 

# 

# 

# Chapter 11

## Truth be told

~Monday morning, Heyerdahl-Johanssen home

Phoebe opened the door and was immediately kissed on the lips. In a state of shock, she just looked on as her husband kissed her and pulled away. Gerald gave her a quick greeting and then closed the door, leaving a bewildered Phoebe inside. 

She blinked once; then twice. Finally, deciding that she couldn't stand there all day thinking about her husband's peculiar behavior, she headed toward the couch; plopping down when she got to it. She was so tired that she just let her bag fall onto the carpet. Closing her eyes, Phoebe tried to make her mind go blank. 

She must have done a hundred operations that day. Fate must have decided to play some joke on her; giving her two weeks off, from having to perform any surgery, and then giving her a month's worth of operations in a single day.

Fate? Phoebe laughed. Helga was still infectious. When had she started calling the omniscient force, that controlled an individual's destiny, fate? 

Her musings were stopped by a phone call. Phoebe waved the phone off, letting the answering machine get it. She listened for the caller's message, but what she heard was the most unexpected voice of all. 

"Phoebe, honey. I know you don't want to hear from us, but please listen," a male voice pleaded.

She opened her eyes; her father. Her very own father. When had she last heard his voice? Or her mother's? Phoebe gazed at the answering machine as the caller continued talking.

"I'm not calling you because something bad has happened, it's just that your mother and I have missed you terribly."

Her heart squeezed, not because she was having a heart attack, but because she too had been missing them.But then, she remembered their shock when she and Gerald had told them they were dating and the outright rejection when they announced their engagement.It was even worse when Gerald's parents were in agreement with her parent's decision. 

Phoebe shook her head and just let the machine play. 

" . . . And we're sorry. We're sorry that we weren't open-minded enough to see the love between you and Gerald. We . . . I'm a stubborn old fool and I believed I knew what was best for my baby." 

She heard sniffles in the background. Was her mother there too? 

Phoebe then heard her father give a heavy sigh. "Musume, dokomademo, Dou emo, Jibo imei itsudemo, Shitau nannari aijou."

Those words... The last time she heard those words was when she was in nursery school. When she had gone home alone, after not having made any friends, her father had said to her "Dokomademo, Dou emo, Jibo imei itsudemo, Shitau nannari aijou." _Through thick and thin, no matter what, the affectionate father will always love his daughter._

Tears fell from her eyes as she picked up the telephone, but she wasn't able to catch him. He had already hung up. Phoebe let her tears flow as she dialed the number that for so long she had tried to forget without success. 

A male voice answered. 

"O-ohayoo gozaimasu! Otousan..." Phoebe slowly exclaimed. The phone call continued.

~Sunset Arms' rooftop

He had heard her. 

Heard her as she angrily whisper to Vickie, but he didn't let her know. He was pretty shocked, well, that's an understatement. He would have fainted right then and there if Vickie hadn't brought him back to his senses.

He had been only a few feet away from reaching them when he heard the angry whisper and he stopped to listened.

_Her voice was deadly calm. "I have worshiped him from afar and he never had a clue. When he got a hold of my little pink book of love and the parrot, both of which held all my love poems of him, he didn't find out. I returned his little blue hat just to make him happy."_

_She sounded like Helga but her words...love poems? Parrot? Blue hat? They were all connected to him. Could she be referring to him? They couldn't be true! And from Helga even!_

_"I have followed every single piece of advice he's given me, even though it would mean sacrificing any fun I could have had. The dinner, the contest I so dearly wanted to win, every single situation where it would benefit me but hurt others. I followed all his sweet and naive advise. Heck! I gave my most desired Spumoni snow boots to that government worker just so Arnold could have the Christmas gift he wanted so much and he didn't get to know about it," her words were growing in intensity. _

_Arnold's eyes widened. His Christmas gift for Mr. Hyunh? Helga gave up her snow boots just for him? He looked at the ground, trembling. He hadn't known that she had done all those for him, and reuniting him with his parents...?_

_She paused."And now, the greatest and last gift I'm giving him anonymously, is going to be exposed as my doing? I don't want that!"_

_Last? _

_What does she mean? _

_She can't be leaving already?_

_"Now Gerry, please calm down. Maybe he needs to know everything you have done for him." _

_Helga narrowed her eyes. "He can never know anything of what I have done." _

_"Why are you so stubborn about him finding out?" _

_"Like you said last night, he might find out that I love him. Now he will find out." _

_He felt dizzy. He must be hearing things. He couldn't have heard her say THAT?_

_"He will if you don't stop lecturing me," she brusquely replied._

_But it was too late, he already had. Had Vickie notice his arrival and said that for his benefit - so he could recover? Might as well take this opportunity. Arnold took a deep breath and let his presence be known._

He still couldn't believe it. Helga Geraldine Pataki loved him?H-how was that possible? 

He heard Gerald climb up from his room and join him, but he didn't turn to face him. He just had so much to think about. He needed to sort everything out before talking to anyone else. 

A slight breeze tousled Arnold's hair as he gazed down at the neighborhood.Gerald just looked at his best friend worriedly. He had left his business at the hands of his vice-president, just so that he could be with Arnold. He knew Arnold would need him right about now.After all, meeting ones parents for the very first time in many years would make anybody shaky. He leaned on the ledge, next to Arnold, and looked at the scenery. 

"So how are your folks?"

"They're fine. They had to go back to headquarters to take leave," he replied quietly.

"It's pretty cool, huh, Arnold. Imagine your parents are CIA field agents. I would never have guessed that was part of the reason they came back to your life late," he paused. "So, what will happen to them after they quit being CIA operatives?"

"They said they would travel with me during my expeditions. They assure me that they can take care of themselves if there is any trouble."

"But I thought you wanted to be a doctor? You said that once you found your parents you'd come back to study."

Arnold just shrugged, "I don't think I want to be a doctor anymore. I've come to love my work. It hasn't just been an excuse to look for my parents."

"Oh."

Silence.

Gerald looked at him, annoyance written all over his face. "What is your problem, man? I didn't take a day off just so I could hear your listless voice!"

Arnold turned to look at him, a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Gerald. I was just thinking about something."

"That's why I'm here. Now spill it."

A doubtful look flashed across Arnold's face. Gerald's annoyance grew. Arnold's grandfather had been right. Arnold has always liked to take the weight of the world on his shoulders. Gerald sighed inwardly. Like always, he was going to have to be extra patient with him. 

"Are you okay with your parents?"

He saw a startled look on Arnold's face, "Everything's great. They're everything I ever hoped them to be. It's surprising how much my parents and grandparents are alike."

Gerald looked at Arnold. "But that's not the reason you're all moody, is it?"

Arnold shook his head. "It's Helga."

Now THAT shocked Gerald. "WHAT?!"

Arnold leaned backwards on the ledge and looked at Gerald with a serious face."I told you before that I thought something was wrong with Helga." He stopped. "Well, something was wrong with her and after Rhonda's party she was better."

This wasn't making sense to Gerald, not at all! "Nothing is wrong with Helga. She's nice and approachable. Everyone likes the changes in her." He looked Arnold in the eye. "Everyone except you."

"What you're referring to as Helga's 'change' isn't really a change. This may come as a shock to you, but the Helga you now know 'is' the Helga from the past. She just probably realized that we all love her and let all her walls drop."

He stopped as he looked into Gerald's eyes. "The change I'm referring to is her withdrawal from us. When she arrived here it seemed like she had drawn away from the world, isolated herself. But somehow, during the days that passed here, Helga's been able to be truly happy. She's become a friendly person who welcomes everyone." 

Gerald was stunned and speechless. 

Arnold looked away from Gerald and went back to the ledge he had been leaning on."Helga's fine now and she changed without my help. Although I really wanted to be there for her.But in the end, I guess, it's better that she did it on her own. Realization is much more meaningful if you yourself make it."

Gerald looked at his best friend and slowly shook his head. Somewhere during his expeditions, Arnold had lost it. Why was he so adamant about finding out what was wrong with Helga when there was nothing wrong with her? What had made him so sure that he knew Helga better than anyone else - even more than Phoebe? And why now? 

A thought came to him.

"You're not telling me that you love her? You can't fall in love with someone just because they set-up a reunion with your long lost parents."

"I am infinitely grateful to her for setting me up with my parents; but you know that I was bugged by her change even before I met them."

Darn. How was he supposed to reason with the stubbornness of his best friend? And... Wait a minute! 

"You LOVE her?" 

The only reaction he got was a wry smile. "Oh I didn't contradict it, did I?"

Gerald looked at Arnold strangely. Here he was, having the biggest shock (well two big shocks) of the day, and he had the gall to tease him?

"Since when?" was all he was able to say through gritted teeth. 

If Arnold knew his best friend was greatly annoyed, he didn't show it. "I think it began during fourth grade but I was sure by the sixth grade."

Gerald looked down. Sixth grade? How...? He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw warm green eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't know if you'd understand." He began to look a bit dreamy as he continued, "Helga was the hardest person to grow up with. She bullied and insulted every one of us, but inside I knew she didn't really want to. Sometimes it seemed like it was me that she was really mad at. Like I had done something that infuriated her even more." He stopped as he thought about it. 'Now it makes more sense. She was probably annoyed that I knew her so well and that I affected her so much.'

"Earth to Arnold!" 

Arnold blinked and saw Gerald's worried face. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, my mind wandered off. Where was I...? Oh yes; and then there were the times she was nice, and that really struck me. How can someone who spends all her time treating everyone bad be nice? I figured she must have been hiding her good side, her real side."

Gerald was still in a bit shock but was able to ask, "How did you know that it was her real side she was hiding?"

"Her family."

Gerald gave a slight nod. He knew about that part, but what he didn't know was how deep Helga's family problem was. 

Arnold continued, "From all the time I saw her parents or heard her talk about them, I concluded that she lived a really harsh life." He looked down, "and I knew how she felt. Truthfully, I pitied her at first so I continued to help her be nice to every one. I was there whenever I thought she needed someone, even though at times she didn't want any help."

He looked at the sky. "Sometimes I would question myself, why am I doing this? She didn't seem to appreciate anything I did. Occasionally, she would make me so mad, I just wanted to totally ignore her. Let her torment and tease everyone. But I really couldn't. She needed me and later on I needed her."

He gave a soft laugh. "It was a real surprise at first. I mean, why would I need Helga G. Pataki? I figured it was because she understood what I've been through. Her family didn't love her enough, while I didn't have my parents' love. I'm not saying my grandparents didn't give me love. It's just that sometimes I needed a different kind of love.

"Anyway, I thought Helga and I could be friends, but she kept on pushing me away.But I didn't stop. No, I still kept the offer open and helped her. Then one day I realized another reason that I needed her, she was my source of strength."

Arnold's voice became soft again. "Can you imagine what it's like to be lacking love your whole life, but still somehow manage to become a loving person? She built walls, to keep herself from being hurt, but she didn't become a horrible person. She wasn't the best person on the outside but on the inside she was an angel. And through all these years that good side of hers still hasn't disappeared.

"If I were put in her position I would have cracked. I would have become cruel. I would hate the world," he shuddered at that thought. "But she didn't, Gerald. And I love her for that and infinitely more things. Whenever I feel like the world isn't worth changing, like I just want to ignore everything and be heartless, I think of Helga. She has been through much more and she turned out to be a better person."

Gerald came in closer and put a hand on his shoulders, "When you put it what way I see Helga in a new light," he paused."Thank God you weren't put in her position or everything would have turned out different.I guess it's fitting of me to say that I hope you deserve her.Helga's one of the best people around."

Arnold smiled at Gerald. "I hope so too, Gerald. I hope so too."

He resumed his prior position by reclining against the ledge.His conversation with Gerald, regarding Helga and his parents, had ended ten minutes ago.Now, he was once again left alone with his thoughts.

Gerald's visit hadn't stalled his reflection on Helga as he had thought it would. In fact, it had actually helped him. By explaining things to Gerald he had somehow managed to explain things to himself. He had gained more insight. His talk had even helped him find a way in which to approach Helga. He had been having trouble thinking about how to do it before. From experience he knew that Helga would either blatantly deny everything he said or just walk away. But now he had found a way. The only problem was how to find her. 

Helga sighed as she walked through the familiar Vine Street. This really was the last place she wanted to be in now, but for Phoebe she would do anything. But all the way here a nagging thought had come to her, if Phoebe had wanted Gerald home why hadn't she just called him at Sunset Arms?Their phone must be broken, otherwise Phoebe wouldn't have sent her... Right?

"Hey, Helga! Could I speak to you for a sec?" a voice yelled.She looked up and found Arnold looking down at her from the roof.

Helga groaned. Why her? Had she done something wrong in her past life that she needed to be punished for now? She sighed in resignation, Arnold was expecting an answer.

"Well, okay but I have to tell Gerald something first!" she shouted back.

"He left thirty minutes ago!"

Darn that Phoebe! If she weren't her best friend she would do something horrible to her. Helga bit her lip; she had agreed to let him talk to her. She'll just stay there for a few minutes, listen to him and then leave. As simple as that. "I'm coming up!" she yelled. 

Helga should have learned by now that life was never easy. 

~Heyerdahl-Johanssen home

"Phi, I'm home!" Gerald exclaimed as he closed the door. He expected an answer but none was forthcoming. 

Puzzled, he looked around the house. He had walked only a few feet when he noticed a hand waving at him from the sofa in the living room. He went in closer.There he found his wife lying down on the sofa. She was muttering Japanese phrases to somebody over the phone. Gerald smiled. She must have patched things up with her parents. 'Good for you, Phi.'

Phoebe must have noticed him and raised one hand, asking him to wait a few more minutes. Gerald shook his head and mouthed, 'It's okay'. She nodded in reply and began to talk to the caller again.

He left the living room and proceeded to go into the kitchen to prepare some tea for Phoebe and himself. Gerald slowly shook his head, 'I never would have learned to like tea if it weren't for Phi.'

He took the empty kettle from the stove and put some water in it. He then put it back on the stove and turned the heat on. He sat on one of the chairs as he waited for the water to boil.

Both of their families' rejections had really offended Phoebe. But it was a good thing that she had finally forgiven her family. He hated to see her suffer while he already had forgiven his parents a long time ago.

Gerald felt a peck on his cheek. Then he heard her open some cabinets. "So you've finally boiled water. What kind of tea would you like, Gerald?"

He smiled. "Green tea would be fine."

~Sunset Arms' rooftop

She was on the last rung of his ladder when a hand popped in her view. She looked up and saw her beloved's face. She gave herself a mental shake. 'Stop thinking like that around him?!'

She took his offered hand and once again felt like melting.Somehow, she managed to compose herself as she stepped onto the roof. Helga quickly released his hand, but inside she still felt the tingling sensation. She dusted herself, hoping to remove the sensations he had stirred and get her swirling thoughts straighten. 

"What do you need from me, Arnold?" she asked, while brushing away imaginary dust.

Arnold did something unexpected. He bowed, to someone on Helga's left side, and said, "*I am a gentleman of Verona, sir, That, hearing of her beauty and her wit, Her affability and bashful modesty, Her wondrous qualities and mild behavior...*"

He's losing it; were her thoughts as she neared him and said, "Uh, Arnold?In case you haven't noticed that play was over fifteen years ago. And those were my lines."

"Oh, I don't think so. I think I'm much better suited to be Petruchio."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Well now, why don't we tell Mr. Simmons that? I hear he lives in Florida now," she replied in a most patronizing voice.

Arnold just grinned. "*I see you do not mean to part with her, Or else you like not of my company.*"

She was getting infuriated. 'What did this man want with her?' "You have gone officially wacko, Arnold. I'm leaving!" She was about to go when Arnold said another line.

He kept on talking to the imaginary person on Helga's left. "*Signior Baptista, my business asketh haste, And every day I cannot come to woo. You knew my father well, and in him me, Left solely heir to all his lands and goods, Which I have better'd rather than decreased: Then tell me, if I get your daughter's love, What dowry shall I have with her to wife?*"

The last part he said while gesturing toward her. Her heart stopped. He was flirting with her! 

She truly looked at him. He must be drunk or maybe he's on drugs. What did he and Gerald do to make Arnold act like this?

"Ookay, Arnold. My name is Helga Pataki and we were classmates during grade school. I was the bully then and called you football head and other names. I am not Katherine and you are not Petruchio."

He hid a smile as he said, "*And, for that dowry, I'll assure her of Her widowhood, be it that she survive me, In all my lands and leases whatsoever: Let specialties be therefore drawn between us, That covenants may be kept on either hand.*"

She was getting worried. 

"You're name is Arnold...umm...you're name is Arnold. I found your parents through the CIA. My father is the ex-beeper king and now resides in San Diego, he's not here." 

He was now facing her and looking at her eyes. "*Why, that is nothing: for I tell you, father, I am as peremptory as she proud-minded; And where two raging fires meet together They do consume the thing that feeds their fury: Though little fire grows great with little wind, Yet extreme gusts will blow out fire and all: So I to her and so she yields to me; For I am rough and woo not like a babe.*"

Helga trembled. Those words... was he talking to her? Was he sane when he said those lines? It... it seemed like he knew that she loved him and he loved her too. It was like he meant to tell her that he would do anything to make her believe him.He would 'tame' her if he had to. 

She must be losing it. 

"Do you believe it's possible that we performed that play for other reasons? You know, other than presenting it to an audience?"

Helga looked at Arnold. He was gone from his spot and was now leaning on the ledge. She neared him, slowly, and leaned on the ledge as well. "Other than making a fool of yourself in front of me? No, Arnold, I don't think so."

He grinned. "Have you ever put yourself in the shoes of Katherine? I think you two have something in common."

She thought for a minute. "Well, I'm not the eldest but I'm certainly cast out of the family. My beautiful and perfect sister has always been favored, like Bianca was favored against Katherine." 'I hope it still won't happen now,' she thought as she remembered her call to her mother.

"And then..." she stopped as she realized what she was about to say that despite the love she lacked from her family, Arnold, her Petruchio, would see her real side and show it to everyone. But she couldn't say that or her secret would be out.

"And then?" he prodded. She didn't say anything. 

"And then someone would see the goodness in your heart and make you drop down your walls. I would show everyone the lovely Helga that I have been seeing all these years," he added. 

She quickly moved away from him. Helga stared at Arnold, thinking she hadn't heard what he just said. He hadn't just implied that...

He looked at her softly. "I heard what you told Vickie the other day. How you did things for me and loved me."

It couldn't be...

"I love you too, Helga." 

The world stopped...it was more likely her heart. She...she just hadn't heard those words, had she? She looked into his face and found he was serious.

No, no this couldn't be true. This... this was impossible. He was joking with her, today was probably April Fools. Her rational side, which had stayed at the back of her mind since the moment Arnold had begun this conversation, told her that it was May and that Arnold didn't go around playing these kinds of jokes.

But it couldn't be true. She wasn't good enough. She didn't have good looks. She wasn't perfect enough... never enough for him. 

She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself as she shakily replied. "That was a good one Arnold," she gave him a quivering smile. "You're good.For once I can't find a good comeback."

He shook his head and looked deep into her blue eyes. 

"I do love you."

"Stop repeating it like you mean it! It isn't true. I know it isn't true!"

"Somebody in this great planet does love you Helga and you know it. Phoebe, your boss, all our friends, me..." He paused, a bit uncertain. "... And your parents. We all love you."

Surprisingly, she agreed. "I know they love me. They just don't know how to fully love someone like me."Helga was finally able to calm down and looked him in the eyes. She smiled as she said, "you don't love me, Arnold. I'm just a passing phase." Let him think about other things...

Passing phase? "No, you're not!" he vehemently replied.

Helga forced a teasing grin, although she felt it cracking. "You know I'm just like Ruth. You'll find something wrong with me and you'll see that I was just a crush. Look I'll even help you number my faults. I like tormenting people, I push people around, I call people names, I-"

He cut her off, "Helga, that was just a facade."

"Well, umm..." she looked down as she thought of something fast. "I-I lied to you! Yeah! I didn't tell you that I was a CIA agent."

"You've already explained to me why you lied and it's reasonable."

Darn him! "I'm a selfish person. I think of no one else's happiness. See! I've pitied myself my whole life. I've detached myself from the world. Even my novels are all about me. They have all been expressions of my loneliness. MY loneliness. I'm self-centered." 

He nodded his head slowly and Helga felt triumphant. "You're partly right. You are kind of selfish but not totally. You've helped others. You've helped Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, and me. Especially Lila." 

"But I'm selfish. You agreed with me."

He nodded again. "But I still love you."

For one single moment she believed him. In that one single moment she felt indescribable happiness, elation, and bliss. But she had her doubts. It wasn't enough that he loved her now, would he love her forever? She still couldn't face the fact that he might love her only because he loved the feeling of being in love. And then, the determination she'd had when she was young, to never let him know her feelings, resurfaced. 

Helga shook her head.But he was just as stubborn as her. He took her hand and gently clasped it with both of his. Green eyes peered into blue. "Tell me, Helga, don't you feel anything?"

Helga did feel an electric current passing through her. She felt the heat emanating from his hand onto hers. But she hardened her heart and faced him blankly. 

She was still in shock at the feelings that had cursed through her hand, that she didn't realize the lessening of the gap between them. 

He hugged her. 

She panicked. 

Every single fiber in her body, except for her heart, wanted to move away. Her cursed heart betrayed her. It loved the feeling of his arms around her. It knew what it had been missing, when he hugged her yesterday her heart had felt complete, and now it wanted the feeling back.She didn't have the nerve to look at him, so she just stared down at the roof. 

She felt him draw away from her but she still didn't look up. She felt his hand on her chin, as he smoothly lifted her face to meet his. Helga grudgingly looked at his eyes. 

"Don't tell me you don't feel anything?" he whispered.

She didn't know where she got the strength but she did. "Of course I feel something! You're scaring me, football head. Are you always this forward with every female you meet?" she retorted. 

Helga felt victorious as she saw a spark of anger enter his eyes, but it was quickly dimmed. He grinned as he said, "Well, what would you say if I told you I was?"

She suppressed the jealousy that roared in her veins and instead gave a scornful smile."Well whoop-de-doo to you! But I will not be counted as another in your list."

He smirked. "Well, how about if I told you that you're the only one on my list."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh please, football head. Do you expect me to tell you that I love you, just because you said that?" She scoffed. 

"No, but I am hoping you will after I do this." He paused..."Well, at least like me a little."

He was teasing her! He knew she loved him. She didn't question him but just looked at his eyes. Big mistake! Like before, when he first confronted her, she felt light but it was even more so now. His eyes, she had never seen him look at her with this intensity. Helga tried to think what those eyes were trying to convey to her; but all she came up with were memories of her last years of grade school.She had seen that look back then, it was a semblance of a feeling.It had been his way of showing that he cared... and the look that he was giving her now, the feelings that lurked deep within it...

Helga let out a gasp. It couldn't be true.He meant everything he'd said? Did he actually love her? But she was unworthy. She always was, even though she welcomed her friends; even though she forgave her parents. How could she be worthy of him? Arnold whatever-his-last-name-is loves her?

Her heart and mind were busy trying to sort through all the emotions.She failed to notice the change that came over his eyes.They stared at her intently, a deep and powerful feeling emanated from them. It was the one thing she had been yearning for all her life...

Their faces were picometers apart when her brain started functioning again. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers and then she closed her eyes and died...

...And gone to heaven. The last thing she felt was her heart exploding from ecstasy. He kissed her and automatically her lips kissed him back. She was very much aware of his lips, his body, his rapid heartbeat- 

Rapid heartbeat? 

She was doing this to him? 

She was worthy of her beloved. Worthy and loved... her heart sang as she began to passionately kiss him back. She was his love and he was hers.Finally, after living in the shadows of despair, her heart and soul were now complete. They had found their place in the hands of her beloved.

**PETRUCHIO**

I will attend her here,  
And woo her with some spirit when she comes.  
Say that she rail; why then I'll tell her plain  
She sings as sweetly as a nightingale:  
Say that she frown, I'll say she looks as clear  
As morning roses newly wash'd with dew:  
Say she be mute and will not speak a word;  
Then I'll commend her volubility,  
And say she uttereth piercing eloquence:  
If she do bid me pack, I'll give her thanks,  
As though she bid me stay by her a week:  
If she deny to wed, I'll crave the day  
When I shall ask the banns and when be married.  
But here she comes; and now, Petruchio, speak.

Good morrow, Kate; for that's your name, I hear.

**KATHARINA**

Well have you heard, but something hard of hearing:  
They call me Katharina that do talk of me.

**PETRUCHIO**

You lie, in faith; for you are call'd plain Kate,  
And bonny Kate and sometimes Kate the curst;  
But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom  
Kate of Kate Hall, my super-dainty Kate,  
For dainties are all Kates, and therefore, Kate,  
Take this of me, Kate of my consolation;  
Hearing thy mildness praised in every town,  
Thy virtues spoke of, and thy beauty sounded,  
Yet not so deeply as to thee belongs,  
Myself am moved to woo thee for my wife.

FBHelga: If you haven't read the message I posted on the message board THANK YOU so much for the Japanese phrase (or whatever) for Kyo Heyerdhal's dialogue. 

Lily Erised : I didn't say anything in the last chapter because we have a slight similarities. As you have seen, Arnold did overhear Helga and Vickie talking although not about being her in the CIA. 

B18: I'm really sorry I haven't answered your question on Brainy on the chapter on Rhonda's party. Okay, Brainy wasn't going to say anything to Helga. He just wanted to see what Helga's reaction when he wheezes again. And the result…wham!


	13. Tying lose ends

****Thank you so much everybody for all your reviews!! I am so ecstatic that I was able to write something good for all of you. Anyways, as expected, here's the epilogue. Hope you all enjoy it!

** **

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! is not mine. 

** **

**Epilogue**

# Tying Loose Ends

~Thursday, Helga's hotel room

Helga closed the door with her feet since her hands were presently occupied with the two light plastic bags she was carrying.She had bought lunch, as well as some snacks to tide herself over with whenever she got hungry. 

She hadn't seen Arnold for two days because he had been spending the time with his parents. This was fine with her; she knew how long he had waited to be reunited with his parents, but that knowledge didn't stop her from missing him terribly. 

Helga shook her head as she placed her food and groceries in her small kitchen/dinning room. 'Helga, old girl, when you are in love you turn into a wimp,' one side of her remarked. 'A loved wimp!' countered the other side. She sighed. Missing Arnold was making her crazy. 

Helga stopped as a thought entered her mind. 'Where has Curly been these past few days? I saw him at the reunion but that's it. He wasn't at Rhonda's party.' She shrugged. 'If he doesn't show up tomorrow it will be a long time until I see him again.' Helga grinned. 'That's a relief!'

Since she was done placing the groceries away in their respective places, Helga began setting up her lunch. She opened the Styrofoam container and gazed at her deluxe hamburger. Helga smiled as she recollected the internal battle she had on buying this one. 

In all the years she has spent working as a personal secretary she has maintained a strict health foods diet. She would only eat meat when it had plenty of vegetables to go along with it. But when she saw the burger, as she was looking for lunch, she convinced herself that the hamburger had plenty of vegetable beside it. One part of her retaliated by telling her that she was using a loophole. The other side (the hungry side) reacted by pointing out that she was on vacation. The earlier side became quiet (probably because it too was now hungry). 

As she was munching on the hamburger her thoughts where once again on him. Arnold had said he would be back today, to watch with her and the gang as the developer demolish Gerald field. 

Helga smiled at the thought of seeing her beloved again. Her smile widened as she remembered what had happened on that faithful day, right after her beloved convinced her of his love for her.

__

_They were lying inside the greenhouse, the tops of their heads touching, as they watched the night sky. They were laying on a couple of old sleeping bags Arnold had found on his closet. _

_Both of them reminisced on the times they had spent together in grade school.Throughout their conversation, Helga told him everything she had done to keep her love a secret. She told him all the stunts she pulled and all the trouble she had gone through. Helga even told him about the two Ceciles._

_"Who's Cecile?" Arnold asked._

_Helga sat up straight and looked at him incredulously. She described to him what she had looked like and the whole situation 'Cecile' had made._

_"Oh. So you're her" He paused. "Now I know why you seemed really familiar at Rhonda's party. You looked like Cecile, the fake one that is. But I guess I forgot her name. I just remembered what she made me feel." _

_He looked at her. "Kind of like now... only now it's more deeper."_

_In all her life Helga had never ever blushed. But today it seemed like she was making up for lost time. She blushed again. Arnold wickedly grinned at her reaction. After a while, Helga resumed her former position on the ground and silence descended over the couple. _

_However, she broke it by saying, "I've loved you ever since I was in kindergarten."_

_Silence was her only answer. _

_Helga, fearing the worst, sat up again and turned to look at him. He was looking away from her. Had she said the wrong thing? What could she do to make it up to him? _

_"A-Arnold?"_

_He didn't look up at her. Helga, now very frightened, slowly went to him. She didn't know what to say to make it all better. If only she could take it all back..._

_Slowly, he sat up and faced her. His green eyes slowly looking at her blue ones. "You know, a while ago I was thinking how undeserving I was of you. And when you said that you've loved me since kindergarten, the doubt came back a thousand fold."_

_Her heart plummeted as she looked away from him. No... no... after all that happened... Was she only allowed a taste of heaven and just be sent away?_

_She could feel caring arms enfold her. She still felt shivers but that was only a small reaction now, the biggest one was dying... dying on the inside. _

_"No. You didn't let me finish," he whispered in her ear. _

_Her fears lessened but still existed._

_"Forgive me Helga, but I did doubt. But then I remembered what you told me," he paused. "You told me that I was the only one that cared, that I was a major person in your life. I was a football head not to realize that, but you see, you thought that you were unworthy of me. We both though we were undeserving of each other. I realized just now that we are worthy. We give to each other what the other needs the most." _

_He gently made her face him, only to find her crying. "You know, at the rate you're going I'm going to have a heart attack. I've been through almost all the emotions there are today... Twice!"_

_Arnold chuckled as he hugged the crying Helga, and in his embrace, she tried to stop the tears that flowed down her face. They stayed that way for some time. Finally, when he felt that Helga was feeling better, Arnold broke the silence. _

_"I'll tell my folks about us when they get back tonight."_

_Helga chuckled. "Getting a bit senile, Arnoldo? It's already 7:00."_

_He looked at the sky. "Oh. Well, I guess, they're home now." He faced her, "you should be getting home too, Helga. I don't want you to catch a cold."_

_"Don't you worry your little football head," she said while patting his chest. "I have taken care of myself for twenty-seven years, I can still take care of myself now." She grinned at him. "Especially now that I know that you love me," she added in a soft voice._

_Arnold looked at her face for a moment and then remembered something. "What about your parents? How will you tell them?" _

_Helga took her phone out from her back pocket. "I'll call them of course!"_

_Arnold looked at her, disbelievingly. _

_"I was just joking! Jeez! It so happens that my mom invited me over for Thanksgiving. You and you're parents are coming with me. If you all want to that is."_

_He smiled. "Of course we want to! When will it be?"_

_"Dinner on Thanksgiving Day. Doi!"_

_"I was asking about if it was dinner or lunch."_

_Helga looked at him and chuckled. "Okay, if you say so."_

_Arnold groaned but answered, "We'll be there." _

_Silence again. Helga still remained in his embrace. _

_"So what happens now, Arnold? I have my job at the CIA and you have your expeditions," she softly commented._

_She felt his embrace tighten. "It sounds old, but we can make it work. I know you love your job so I'll quit mine. And your boss sounds nice, maybe they'll accept my parents again."_

_Helga faced Arnold. "You are not making a sacrifice, Arnold!" she told him fiercely. Then her voice softened, "Our jobs aren't that different.They both require that we do a lot of traveling around the world. As a secretary of the CIA I can make sure that you and I are in constant contact. I can go on your expeditions and do my work there. I'll only need to be at headquarters for extreme cases."_

_Arnold was touched but he still had one concern, "But what about your boss?"_

_"I can still monitor those sharks err agents from across the world. Make no mistake about it."_

_Her voice held so much steel that he earnestly believed her. "Okay, I guess." _

After that, they finally agreed to go inside the house.There, Arnold told his parents about his newfound relationship. Helga partly expected them to reject her or be scared, but they were pleased with the match. 'I guess Arnold does get his caring nature from his parents.'

Helga took another bite and bit back a scream. Darn, she had bitten her own hand! She looked at her hand, which now held an imprint of her teeth, and then at the empty Styrofoam container. She sighed. 'If being in love means going through all this then...' she grinned, '...Bring it on!'

~Lila's apartment

Lila was about to go into the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock in the living room. That was weird; who would visit her at 3 o' clock in the afternoon on a Thursday? Everybody should be at work today. 

She went to the door and peeked. It was Helga. Lila smiled as she turned the door handle with her good arm. "Hi, Helga!"

Lila opened the door to reveal Helga holding a bouquet of flowers in front of her face. Only her eyes could be seen. Lila smiled but stopped as she focused on Helga's eyes. They were the same blue... the same caring and protective blue eyes. Lila gasped and immediately ran to Helga and hugged her. 

The wind was knocked out of her, but that wasn't all that she felt. Pain flared as Lila ran into Helga. "Lila, wheeze please wheeze cast... hurt."

Helga was surprised by Lila's reaction to her arrival. She was obviously happy to see her, even though the bouquet was now a bit squished. Lila sheepishly pulled away from her. 

"I'm really sorry, Helga. I seemed to have forgotten I have a cast. Please come in!" She noticed the flowers. "I'm really sorry about the bouquet. I'm ever so thoughtless!"

Still a bit weak from the hug and the bruise from the cast, Helga raised a hand to stop her. "It's okay, Lila. You would have thrown these away anyway." 

Helga went in and sat on the sofa. She felt around the bruise and found nothing severe. She never imagined friendship with Lila to be this painful. 

Lila sat beside her and seemed to be beside herself. Helga noticed this and asked, "Have I missed anything? I know you're happy to see me and all, but not this happy. You look like you've won the lottery."

Lila smiled. "I have finally found out who beat the stuffing out of Brent."

Helga's grin fell and she became serious. "Oh, so you figured it out? What gave me away?"

"Your eyes. I could never forget those caring eyes." Lila's eyes misted, "Thank you so much, Helga. I never knew you would do so much for me, not after all I've done to you."

Lila began to hug Helga again but Helga raised her hands, "Lila, the cast."

Lila giggled and lifted the cast out to warp it around Helga. She then hugged her. 

"Hey, we were young then. You didn't mean to manipulate Arnold like that," Helga softly replied. Lila cried even harder.

After Lila calmed down, Helga pulled her away. "Anyway, the main reason I came here is to see if you're alright."

"I'm ever so fine, Helga. Thanks to you," Lila replied. 

Helga could feel another waterworks so she immediately said, "And another one was because of Gerald field. Have you heard that they are building a new store on it?" 

Lila nodded. "The others told me when they visited."

"Well, they're going to do it now. Harold and Rhonda weren't successful in buying the owner out. Today is the day they are going to tear the field down."

Lila covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, no! That is so unfair!"

Helga nodded. "The gang decided to pay their last respects to Gerald field today. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come."

"Of course I'll come. Thanks ever so much for telling me, Helga. Just let me get ready and we can leave."

Lila stood up to get her coat while Helga waited for her in the living room.

~Gerald field

Stinky glared at Harold. "Why didn't you buy the owner out? Now that dang fool will have Gerald field and we won't have anywhere for our children to play in."

"Haven't you ever heard of the City Park? And besides, the guy knew we wanted the place badly. He was just stubborn!" Harold replied.

All the former kids of Mr. Simmons' class, and some from the other class and grade, were gathered around Gerald field. Well, it was former Gerald field as the sign that was on the pitcher's mound said. Most of the people there leaned against one of the walls of the next-door building. 

"This is just like when Helga's father wanted to cut down Mighty Pete," Sheena exclaimed. She was one of the people leaning on the walls. 

"Yeah, it sounds like this time the money-grubbing businessmen finally won out," Arnold said. He stood, but he was only a hand reach away from the wall.

Helga, who was leaning on the wall beside Arnold, scoffed. "I'm surprised at you, football head. When did you become a pessimist?"

Arnold eyed her, but Helga ignored his look and instead looked at the field. She felt him lean on the space beside her. He took her hand, "You're up to something, aren't you?"

She delighted at his closeness but didn't give him a reply. She just lazily grinned as she gazed Gerald field.

"Hey, aren't there suppose to be bulldozers and contractors here?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Park inquired. 

Everybody was muttering among themselves when a car pulled up. All looked at the car in silence. A black-haired man, with wire-rimmed glasses, stepped out of the driver's seat and raised his hands. "Thank you ladies and gents! Thank you for the warm welcome!"

Everybody groaned as they recognized who it was. "Curly!"

Thaddeus 'Curly' Gamelthorpe looked at everyone in confusion. "What? What did I do?"

"We weren't welcoming you. We thought you were the owner of Gerald field," Harold exclaimed.

A brown-haired woman stepped out of the passenger seat holding a baby in her arms. "I'm really sorry for the commotion my husband caused. But truthfully, I was the one who thought you were all waiting for him. Please, forgive me."

Silence. Everyone looked at each other, questioning to themselves if 'This was his wife?'

Curly approached the woman and put an arm around her. "Everyone, I want to introduce to you my wife of five years, Lorelei Gamelthorpe. She and the little bundle she's carrying are the reason I have been away."

Silence again. 

Lila stepped out of the crowd and went to Curly and his wife. She smiled at them as she offered her left hand. "Welcome to Seattle, Lorelei. What is the name of your child?"

Lorelei smiled and presented the baby to Lila. "Thaddeus Gamelthorpe IV."

All groaned. Lorelei looked at everyone in puzzlement. "Please excuse my friends." Lila paused. "Would you like to join us as we watch Gerald field be ever so sadly demolished?"

Curly and his wife looked at each other. "Well, we could spend a few minutes," Lorelei replied. All three then joined the waiting group. 

Suddenly, Curly grinned. "So, what are we going to do? Are we going to throw water balloons at the workers? Or maybe we're going to violently attack them and gain the attention of the media?Then this would be on national news! The entire worlds will know about Gerald field. They'll support us by..."

"CURLY!"

He didn't pay any attention to them and continued talking. The only other sound heard besides groaning and whispers of 'Lunatic' were laughter. Laughter coming from Curly's wife.

"Wait! I see a man in a business suit coming here!" Nadine suddenly remarked.

All turned around to see the man Nadine had pointed out. Sure enough, a shorthaired man, that used too much gel on his hair, was coming their way. He carried a briefcase in one hand and a sheaf of paper in the other. They were all puzzled as he approached them, and even more puzzled when he stopped in front of Helga. 

Helga became serious.

The man nervously cleared his throat. "Umm, Ms. Pataki, I have the papers with me and the deed. You will be very happy to know that my client has accepted your offer, and is giving you the right to do whatever you want with this property." He gave her the sheaf of papers and bowed. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Pataki. Good day!"

Helga nodded back. "Good day to you too, Mr. Sternbeck! It has been a pleasure." She smiled.

For some reason, Mr. Sternbeck began to perspire profusely at the sight of Helga's smile. He gave a shaky smile and left in quite a hurry.

"I have never seen a man hightail it out of here so fast!" Stinky remarked. 

"What did you do, Helga?" Peapod kid asked. 

Helga walked away from them and proceeded to the pitchers mound. There, she removed the sign and faced the inquiring mass that was following her. 

"Why, I bought the owner out," she simply replied. She then went to the dumpster and threw away the sign.

"How did you do it? Harold and I weren't successful and face it we're richer than you. No offense," Rhonda put in.

Helga waved her off. "None taken. I just offered him half a million for the land," she nonchalantly replied. 

Everyone began to talk at once. Helga, who was very much enjoying how she was killing everybody with suspense, decided to stop now and gave an ear-piercing whistle. All quieted. "As it happens, my job happens to be a high-paying one. And I have royalties for all the books I wrote." Murmur again. "Criminey! Having a cell phone that can be used nationwide isn't cheap, people!"

Everyone quieted. Finally, Rhonda exclaimed, "Helga, you just love to show us up. You just love it that everybody sees how great you are, don't you?"

Helga wickedly grinned. "Yes, I do."

Rhonda smiled. "Welcome back, Helga."

"So, what do we do now?" Phoebe asked. 

"What do we do in Gerald field? We play!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Oh come on, we'll look immature playing stickball!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"There is a saying, Rhonda. You are as old or young as you feel," Lorenzo exclaimed.

She put her hands on her waist and glared at Lorenzo. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means your really old, Rhonda!" Harold taunted.

Rhonda glared at her husband. "You take that back, Harold! I swear I'll remove your weekend sweets from Belgium."

"I'll take it back only if you'll play."

Rhonda huffed and folded her arms. "Oh all right! I'll play!" Harold then dragged his wife back to their limo.

Gerald was about to leave with Phoebe when someone called him. He turned around to see Helga in the same exact spot she had been in before, leaning on the wall.

"I was thinking. You know, since I bought this field I think we should change the name."

Everybody who was still there became quiet and looked at Gerald and Helga. 

Gerald just stared at Helga incredulously. "Change?" 

"Yeah, this should be Gerald_ine _field now."

Gerald choked. "Geraldine?" Helga nodded.

"Well..." He couldn't disagree with her. He didn't know what Helga had done to convince the owner to let her buy him out, and he wasn't about to personally find out. He had a wife, and he wanted to live long enough to have kids and see his grandchildren.

A hand was on his shoulders. He looked down and saw a pair of very amused blue eyes. "Are you that scared of me, Geraldo? I was joking, you know. You can have this vacant field."

Gerald weakly laughed. "Yeah... Thanks, I think." He stopped as he faced Helga. "It's Gerald field," he corrected.

Her only response was a laugh. Now, after seeing that all was well, everyone proceeded to get ready for the game. So, they went home to get the necessary things. All who remained were Helga and Arnold. 

Arnold looked at Helga's grinning face and put an arm around her shoulders. Helga leaned back on him as she savored the closeness. "Where are your parents now, Arnold?"

"They're at Sunset Arms. They told me they're fixing the old place. Later on we'll be going around Seattle."

"You've been showing them around, I see. That's great football head." For Helga and Arnold, those nicknames weren't insults anymore. 

Helga felt him deeply sigh. "Is being with you always this exciting?"

She faced him and teasingly grinned, "Can't take the heat?" 

Arnold smiled. "I can. I think my limit is two lifetimes and maybe even beyond that. We'll never know until we try it out."

Helga laughed. "Why, Arnold, are you proposing to me?" 

He shook his head. "Think of it as a contract. If we do great together after some time, it's a proposal.If not, then you can try and talk me out of it. Like you did with Mr. Sternbeck and his client."

Helga resumed her normal place in Arnold's arms and closed her eyes. "I don't think I would be able to convince you, football head, because I wouldn't want to leave."

She felt him tighten his hold on her. "That's the idea, beloved ... That's the idea." Helga grinned as she snuggled closer to him.

**_The End._**

**_ _**

First off, I would like to thank everyone who read my story and especially those who wrote reviews and constructive criticisms to help this first-time author out. Thank you so very much. And to all those who e-mailed me, thanks again! 

Of course, to my dear editor, Polgara: Thanks for putting up with all the mistakes and grammatical errors I sent you. You've really hunted them down. And FBHelga, thanks for pointing my mistakes earlier and helping me again with the Japanese. 

This is the end of this project but I have another one coming up. I'll be writing a new story called: Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough. It's a two-part story. At first the format was like Changed, a problem in the present with a few flashbacks from the past. But after thinking it over, I decided to make it into two parts. So, I'll be taking a brief rest and then I'll post the first chapter of part one. 

Again, thanks to all who read and reviewed.

~"Love hopes all things." 1 Corinthians 13:7


End file.
